VANDREAD: Army
by Norsehound
Summary: Things get unusual sometimes...especially when the crew of the Nirvana run into a group of cutoff Tarak soldiers with no place to go... FINISHED
1. Ch1 Thursday

VANDREAD: Army  
  
By Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
BE WARNED! SECOND STAGE SPOILERS WITHIN!! THIS FICTION IS STAGED   
DURING THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND STAGE!  
  
I am also adding what I interpret as the new Vanguards. I don't know much about them   
(Other than some fuzzy images) so if I am wrong don't hurt me….  
--------------   
Chapter one:  
Thursday  
  
It was a calm and peaceful Thursday.  
They hadn't been attacked for some time now, at least four days since the last   
one. Parfait thought it was maybe because they were in range of a pulsar that the enemy   
fleet closest to them had lost track of them.  
Nevertheless, for this week it had been their lucky day to not be attacked.  
There was cheer and there was dread in this day, as normal events went on and   
off.  
As usual Hibiki tried to avoid going to Dita's room, "Shesh! Now YOUR trying   
to get me into Dita's room!?"  
"Well," Started Ezra, "It means a lot to her you know…you did promise her…"  
"Yeah but…" Hibiki responded and started to blush, "What the heck would I do   
in there anyway!?"  
Ezra shrugged, "Maybe you can talk."  
"About what?"  
Ezra shrugged again, "Maybe how your relationship is going."  
"Heck no! I'd want to talk about anything BUT that!"  
"…Maybe about the Dreads or the Vanguards…."  
"Huh…well you got a point…Hey what is this anyway!?"  
  
Elsewhere, Dureo was reading an interesting book.  
"Hmmm…."  
"Whatcha got there?" Asked Paiway as she peered over the doctor's shoulder.  
"It's called Tale of Two cities. This version I found in the colonization era section   
of the ship…fascinating…"  
"What's to fascinating about an old book, Ribbit!" Said Paiway through the use of   
her hand puppet.  
"….It's fascinating," Started Dureo, "Because one, it's an unabridged version. It's   
what the author really wrote. The second, because it's an unabridged version, it isn't   
formatted to Tarak readers."  
"So what does that mean?"  
"It means, that there are two men who like the same woman."  
"Gross! Ribbit!' Replied Paiway, "Why would two men fight over a woman   
anyway?"  
"It must have been a very interesting topic in our past history." Said Dureo as he   
continued reading, "Interesting…"  
"What's this book?" Paiway asked, indicating another book resting before the   
large monitor.  
Dureo was quiet for a moment before going in, "It's a book to help me study the   
ways of reproduction. Hopefully one of these days I can begin experiments into such a   
topic…."  
"Gross! A man and a woman could never have a baby! Ever! Ribbit!" Answered   
Paiway.  
The Doctor was really quiet for a moment until Paiway left, then he hid the book,   
"If anyone found out on Tarak about this….hmmm…."  
He went back to reading Tale of Two cities.  
  
Bart, meanwhile, was once again talking with Jura.  
"You WHAT!?!?!!??!!?"  
"I want you to see if Hibiki can get me what I want…" Murmured Jura in a sly   
tone, "Come on, you know what it is, don't you?"  
"Na-ah, That's Dureo's department! I'm a helmsman, not a doctor!"  
"But surely you know what a man's seed is… Don't you?"  
Bart went white, "Er…um…that's top secret…."  
"Yes but you can tell me, can't you?"  
"AHAHAH!!! GOTTA RUNN!!!!!" Cried Bart.  
The door opened and Bart ran as if he was on fire away from the small sanctum of   
Jura's room.  
"My, he left in a hurry…" Remarked Jura.  
Barnette, quiet until now, added, "I think the men are a little afraid of all this   
'seed' business Jura. And besides, why would you want one anyway?"  
"Didn't I tell you?" Replied Jura and hugged herself, "Because I'll create   
something that is so beautiful and magnificent…"  
"You said the same thing about combining your dread with that man and look   
what happened."  
"That was due to circumstances beyond my control!" Shrilled Jura but then added   
in a softer tone, "But this time I'll be responsible for what happens…"  
Barnette sweat dropped, "Ehehe….whatever…."  
  
The running Bart passed Dredge central, where Gasconge watched him rush past   
the door.  
"Huh…he's getting his exercise." She murmured, turning to look at Meia, "So   
you want the reconnaissance package huh?"  
"Yes." Nodded Meia, "Although the Captain didn't authorize it I still want to go   
look around."  
"Well in that case I'll give it to you, but with your Dread I don't know if it can   
fit."  
"I'll make it fit some how." Replied Meia as she left, "Thanks Gasco."  
"It's not Gasco it's-"  
The door closed.  
"…Gascgone." Finished the quartermaster.  
  
On the bridge, only gossip was rushing back and forth between the ladies.  
"I hear that if the men don't put something on in the morning they stink!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," Replied Amarone in the background.  
Magano sighed, "Gossip, the one thing we can't rid of as a species…"  
Then BC entered and Magano looked up at her, "Well BC, anything new in the   
ship?"  
"Other than the fact that Bart has locked himself up in his room no." Said BC,   
"And I hear he won't let himself out unless you order him to."  
"Well that sounds like our helmsman to me." Smirked Magano as she sat up,   
"Well now ladies, what's the results of the latest news?"  
The two girls looked back at the captain and then at their instruments before   
Amarone reported, "No sign of enemy signatures ahead commander, all clear."  
"The Pulsar is still emanating signals," Said Beldevere, "And sensors are a little   
on the blink, but our shields will hold."  
"Very good." Muttered Magano, "Now let's-"  
"Captain," Interrupted Amarone, "Change that…I'm getting a signal."  
"Oh? From what?"  
She turned, "A Tarak ship."  
"How many?" Asked BC, a little bewildered.  
"Just one." Confirmed Beldevere, "And it's not moving."  
"Anything other than it's a Tarak ship that's not moving?" Magano inquired.  
"No." Amarone said, "And there aren't any enemies in the area…"  
BC looked from her station at Magano, "Is it possible that they've been   
harvested?"  
"Perhaps," Magano replied, "But I'm more interested at what a Tarak ship is   
doing this far from home."   
Magano activated the communicator and a line to Hibiki popped up, "Well little   
one, I have a job for you."  
"What is it old lady!?" Replied Hibiki, "I'm busy down here ya'know!"  
"We want you to investigate a signal we picked up from a Tarak ship."  
  
"A WHAT!?" Demanded Hibiki.  
"You heard me," Said Magano, "And since you're the only man with flight   
capabilities, we want you to go and check it out."  
"Wha? Okay fine." Said Hibiki as he started for the Platform, "But you'll owe me   
for this!"  
The channel cut and Magano laughed to herself, "Typical."  
"Do you really think it's wise sending him alone?"  
"No," Replied Magano, "That's why I'm sending Dita with him."  
  
As both Vanguard and Dread left the platform, they turned and headed in the   
direction of the distress call.  
They were entering a small asteroid cluster, where supposedly the signal was   
somewhere within…  
"Wow Mr. Alien!" Called Dita, "We get to see more of your race!"  
Hibiki muttered in the safety of his cockpit, "At least she's not in here with   
me…huh?"  
There was a warning tone and Hibiki jinxed as a long-range shell flew past.  
"Hey! What was that for!"  
"Mr. Alien!"  
Several vanguards had already flown into the area armed with various weapons.  
They hovered in space and aimed their weapons at the two.  
"Hey! What is this!?"  
Approaching the area was a new, heavier Vanguard. This one had a cone-shaped   
head and large shoulder guards. It was also painted a slate gray, with a red eye.  
"State your identification and purpose for being in this area," Said the larger   
Vanguard as he raised his large gattling gun, "Or we will open fire."  
"Ehe…We're just passing through…" Said Hibiki.  
"Mr. Alien! What do we do!?" Demanded Dita.  
Then the Nirvana glided into the area.  
"Wha? What's that!?" Cawed a pilot.  
"It can't be the enemy…" Said another.  
"It looks like a Mejere ship, but what's that Vanguard doing here!"  
The leading pilot responded, "All units calm down! It's the Ichazuchi old   
section!"  
"What!?" They all demanded.  
The larger Vanguard pointed its weapon, "I demand you state your business or I   
won't hesitate to fire."  
"I can explain that." Said Magano's voice as she announced, "We are Mejere   
pirates commander, I suggest it is you who surrender."  
"I don't surrender without a good reason." Replied the pilot, and after a moment,   
"Wait, you're the same bunch who caught us at the launch ceremony!"  
"That's right. Now what's a bunch of lost boys doing out this far from home?"  
"You don't need to know that!" Replied the Vanguard, "All units! Swarm them!"  
The Vanguards blasted into action and started opening fire.  
"wha?! HEY!" Called Hibiki as he rushed after them.  
The Dreads started launching to open fire on the Vanguards.  
"So much for a diplomatic solution." Murmured BC.  
Then Amarone announced, "We've spotted the Tarak ship commander."  
A magnification appeared and showed the Tarak ship at a list with some damage.  
"Huh…"  
"Looks like they were involved in a battle…"  
"Commander!" Announced Amarone, "I'm picking up enemy ships!"  
  
Cube types flew in and took a moment before opening fire.  
"What!?" Called the Vanguard commander as his Vanguard weathered a shot,   
backed, and blew one of the Cubes to smithereens, "Is this some kind of joke!?"  
"It's no joke!" Replied Magano, "These are the enemies we've been fighting! If   
you want to survive then stop firing on us and get the real enemy!"  
The pilot hesitated for a moment before ordering, "All units ignore the Dreads and   
focus on the Cubes!"  
The Vanguards responded, opening fire with their weapons at the Cubes.  
Caught by total surprise, the Cubes didn't last long under the sustained fire.  
But more took their place, as well as Pods coming in from behind them.  
"Bart!" Called Magano, "Can you fire at them?!"  
"No good! Unless I want to hit someone else!" Replied Bart, moments after he   
rushed into the pilot chamber.  
The Nirvana was still turning, but the Dreads were still dodging and rolling.  
Then BC looked out the window and remarked, "Wait, where are the   
Vanguards?"  
  
The Vanguard leader, hiding on an asteroid, lowered his hand.  
The Asteroid faces exploded open and small doors opened on them to discharge   
mines.  
The spheres with six spines rotated through space before activating micro-  
thrusters and spiraling at their targets.  
Unsuspecting Cubes were annihilated in the swarm of mines, and the Pod   
received the brunt of the assault.  
Four Vanguards hiding out on an asteroid aimed their own anti-starship warheads   
and fired.  
The large rockets punctured the top of the Pod and detonated the internals,   
rocking the pod before it exploded in a tremendous detonation.  
Once the enemy had been neutralized, the Vanguards re-grouped.  
"Now then," Said the Leading Vanguard, "Explain yourselves or you're next."  
"That's a healthy threat-" Replied Magano, "If we didn't know your main ship   
suffered damage. What are you doing out this far commander?"  
"That's a long story." Answered the Commander, ""And perhaps you should   
come aboard our station for a little chat. Going on yours or coming onto ours isn't the   
safest."  
"Station?" Repeated Magano.  
The Commander answered, "This asteroid cluster is home to an old Colony   
station. We'll lead the way."  
BC looked up at Magano, "Are you sure this is wise?"  
"A handful of Van-types and a run-down frigate doesn't stand much chance   
against us. And if it's a trap, we're big enough to close it back on them. Bart, follow   
them."  
"Yes ma'am!" Answered Bart.  
The Nirvana's engine pulsed as it and the dreads followed the Vanguards through   
the asteroids.  
They closed in on the Tarak frigate, which became plain to see as they   
approached.  
The Nirvana crew and pilots looked at the damaged ship as its duel engines   
winked on.  
Half of the oak green ship was burned and scarred with damage, and some of the   
decks under the armor were also visible.  
But still, the ship moved slowly as it fell in beside the Vanguards.  
"There." Remarked BC.  
The Mission Station became visible. It was different from the past two that the   
Nirvana had encountered- this one being a central column pillar connected to a giant ring   
that circled the station. Discs were on the pillar that allowed docking, and the long tethers   
were also attached to the numerous asteroids ringing the station.  
There was some random chatter as the Vanguards landed on one of the rings.  
The leader motioned to the Nirvana, inviting them in before walking in and   
closing the door.  
"Huh," Muttered Magano, "Mighty suspicious of them to just invite us…"  
Amarone reported, "We have navigational data coming in from the station…they   
are giving us clearance to dock…. We are also under a tracking from the Mission's   
weapons arrays."  
"So I see the feeling's mutual." Magano murmured, "Well, I guess we just can't   
leave them in the dark. BC, I want you to take care of the ship.  
"Commander, are you sure?"  
"Don't worry, I'll have three strapping young men to protect me…and the trigger   
happy Barnette. BC, you have the Conn."  
And with that Magano's chair went back up to her office.  
BC looked back out at the Mission station…  
  
The door into the station opened and there were some gun clicks.  
"Stand down guys," Said one as he walked forward. He was a young man around   
nineteen or so, with grayed blond hair on his head and dashing green eyes. He had sharp   
features about his face as well. He wore a plain white shirt with tattered brown pants with   
boots, as well as the Tarak cap that went with the uniform…  
…But what caught Hibiki's eye was the First class citizen tag dangling from his   
neck.  
"Y-You're a first class Citizen!" Blurted Hibiki.  
"Yep." Answered the pilot and nodded, "So you're the pirate queen….and you   
must be that third class citizen that crashed the party."  
"Wha?" Hibiki blinked.  
Dureo stepped forward, "And who might you be?"  
"I'm Shin Matsenuga of the 42nd specialty unit from Tarak. Please, come this   
way…"  
Magano, Bart, Hibiki, Dita, Dureo, Barnette, and Meia walked into the room   
followed by Pyoro.  
Several soldiers looked them over with guns held and Bart gave a nervous   
laugh….  
  
They walked into the main conference room of the Mission station. Here, they   
had a good look around the whole diameter of the station. Several Vanguards flew   
thorough space in pairs, while in other areas nav lights were the only things functioning.  
"Please excuse the precautions," Said Shin, "But ever since we crashed out here   
we didn't know what to expect."  
"And just how did you get out here? I'd be very interested to know." Said   
Magano and thumped her walking stick.  
"It's a long story, but fine." Answered Shin and started, "Our unit was ordered to   
begin operations in the Mejere asteroid belt. We had been training in asteroid operations   
for several months prior and I was delivered one of the new Hashiba-type Vanguards for   
use as squadron commander. We were en-route to start operations when a Mejere primer   
force ambushed us. They attacked us in the normal way, and they pulled out a stolen   
Maramusa Torpedo we were told to be on the lookout for. The next thing we knew we   
were caught in what could only be explained as a temporal shift…maybe it's the large   
Pexis fragment we were carrying…"  
"Pexis…" Murmured Meia.  
Shin went on, "Anyway, when we came too only two of the five Frigates were the   
only survivors, and we had more Vanguards then we did supplies. So we bumbled around   
space for a while before some strange robotic aliens attacked us and we were driven into   
this asteroid field…where we found this station. We've been holed up here for at least   
five months…"  
"I thought you said you had two frigates." Pointed out Dureo, "Why did we only   
see one?"  
Shin sighed, "The other one…what's left of it, is on the outer edge of the asteroid   
cloud. We don't want to go looking for it because we think there's a robotic station out   
there as a listening post. My men and I don't want to go for it because that station has   
enough firepower to waste whatever's left of us… we tried it and our frigate was the   
result. Anyway, they also have some weird weaponry around that station that showed up   
about a week and a half ago."  
Shin then nodded and indicated Magano, "What's your story? And if you're   
pirates, why do you have these guys around?"  
"Circumstances made us integrate them into our crew." Smirked Magano, "And   
assuming you witnessed our glorious defeat, our ships were merged by the Pexis Progma.   
Our vessel, three of our dreads, and that Vanguard Hibiki here has been piloting were all   
modified by the Pexis."  
"Hibiki huh? And your stolen Vanguard…" Repeated Shin, "You must be Dureo   
Mcfile then…and that's Bart Garsus…well, a bald Bart Garsus anyway…. You three   
were declared Casualties that day…"  
"Well, we're not dead." Dureo said.  
"Didn't the message pod get home yet!?" Demanded Bart.  
"Message pod? I didn't hear about this…" Replied Shin.  
"We dispatched two message pods to our respective home worlds, Mejere and Tarak.   
Obviously they still haven't reached home yet…" Murmured Magano.  
"Whatever." Shrugged Shin and went on, "Still, as long as you people don't   
intend on plundering us feel free to share our facilities. My Men follow my orders, so I   
don't think you should expect any people with a grudge in my department."  
"Nor mine." Answered Magano as she eyed Barnette, then turned back to him,   
"By the way, I don't suppose you know of any way around this place do you?"  
Shin shook his head, "We haven't mapped out the place beyond the   
asteroids…however I can give you some detailed maps of the terrain around here.   
'Course I won't disclose our jack-in-the-boxes…"  
"jack-in-the-boxes?" Repeated Meia.  
Shin smirked, "If those raiders come back then you'll find out."  
"They aren't raiders."  
"Then who are they?" Shin replied.  
"They're harvesters." Explained Magano, "Harvesters from Earth."  
"I've heard about Earth during training…" Said Shin, "They say it's where we all   
come from…Mejere and Tarak."  
"It's true." Said Dureo, "We found artifacts aboard the Ichazuchi that seem to   
indicate that once upon a time men and women existed together."  
"And from the message that we received a while ago it seems that circumstances   
on Earth have worsened, and they have targeted us for harvesting. Namely, our sexual   
organs." Magano rumbled.  
Shin blinked, "That's a nightmare…when my men hear this…"  
"It's true." Magano continued, "And Tarak and Mejere are on their list of targets.   
As far as we know they are ahead of them, and that won't last at the rate we are   
proceeding."  
"I see. So you need a clear shot to Tarak huh?" Asked Shin and straightened,   
"Well my men aren't too eager to stay here either. I have a proposal Captain, and seeing   
that I'm acting independent from my last orders I guess it's safe to say that I have the   
temporary status of a Mercenary band."  
"Go on," Nodded Magano with interest.  
"Why don't we join up with your group and see what we can do to fight our way   
back to Tarak…Or Mejere in your case. The problem is, when we get home we go our   
separate ways, understand?"  
"So far yes," Smirked Magano.  
"Okay, and you'll have to provide transport and supply while we provide our   
tricks and use our own gear. The only sort of payment we'll take is in parts and in   
shipping us back to Tarak."  
"Why don't you use your own ship?" Meia interjected.  
Shin replied, "The good ol' Argo has only some weeks of life left in it before the   
reactor finally goes. Who knows, maybe after this battle we can patch it and the No-  
Dachi up again and maybe serve as escort, but in the state it's in one more direct hit and   
it's done for."  
"I see." Nodded Magano.  
"What about your Vanguards?" Asked Meia.  
"We have fifteen Standard Navy-type Tsukumo version Van-Type fighters with   
us and an assortment of weapons and gear we moved to the station. We have ammunition   
and supplies to last us a good while, and with this station we stretched our supplies   
another good year or so before we run dry. My Vanguard is fully capable and ready."  
"Sounds good." Smirked Magano, "It's a deal, as long as your men don't get a   
little uppity."  
"Fine with me." Answered Shin, "So when do we begin having fun?"  
  
---------------------   
Well that's only section one. The Gundread fictions are still in the works, and   
unfortunately I have only been able to see one DVD of the second stage…most of this   
other stuff is off of conjecture of informaiton gathered on the Internet… I also do not   
have access to DVDs 2 and 3 of the first stage, though I have seen them…  
  
Anyway, chapter two… 


	2. Ch2 Let's play army

VANDREAD: Amy  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread is nothing of mine, unfortunately…  
  
WARNING: There are may be SPOILERS in here for the second stage! You have been   
warned!  
----------   
  
Chapter 2:  
Let's play Army  
  
Vanguards were flying about shuttling larger supplies to the Nirvana as the   
Mission station was being evacuated.  
In the main cargo room for what was once the Mejere ship, the Tarak   
Quartermaster was talking with Gasconge.  
"We've secured almost the entire frozen stock of the Mission Station," Started the   
Tarak Quartermaster by the name of Jinn Tosei, "Ever had ice cream?"  
"It's a favorite on Mejere." She answered and cocked her head.  
The tall Quartermaster with brown hair and blue eyes asked, "Ever had   
chocolate?"  
"Can't say I have…"  
"Maybe I should introduce you some time." Replied the Quartermaster, "But   
anyway, we also managed to find something in the station that reminded me of you   
Mejere…"  
Gasconge shifted weight, "That's an atomic warhead."  
"We found it locked away in a storage locker." Said Jinn, "We don't know why   
this particular station has one, but nevertheless we put it on the list of things to transfer.   
Fortunately we have the detonator and warhead in separate containers…"  
"You got your hands on a Nuke?" Gasconge repeated and looked at the   
Quartermaster, "We've never been able to make a successful nuke."  
"I've heard. Tarak made some but you Mejere shot the later ones down…" Jinn   
replied.  
Gasconge nodded then looked back at the roster, "Hmm…you have some   
Carbonated goods with you too…"  
"Haha…Cola." Jinn laughed, "And root beer. A favorite of the staff that was here   
before they took off. Perfectly preserved, as well as some of the wine."  
"You made off like bandits didn't you?"  
"That's the initial impression when we landed here." Said Jinn, "I guess they   
don't call these Missions for nothing."  
"Oh? How." Replied Gasconge, "I had the impression that this was for the Colony   
Missions."  
"Nah, it's an old Earth thing." Said Jinn and turned to her, "Back before the   
colony ships left they had these places called Missions or churches where someone could   
stay and rest up. I guess that's why these old stations are called Missions…"  
"Interesting…" Nodded Gasconge and looked back at the list, "What's Peanut-  
butter?"  
  
On the Platform the Vanguards had landed.  
At least five of them were already in the room with more coming. The   
Commander's personal Vanguard was too big to fit into any of the available slots…  
"Hey Look out!" Cried Parfait as she yelled at a Tarak Technician, "Those   
warheads are dangerous!"  
"SORRY!!!" Wailed the tech as he stopped the crane, "I can't understand any of   
this!?!?!"  
A tech rushed to help him and Parfait sighed, "Shesh. These men are   
troublesome…"  
  
Barnette wasn't happy.  
"And furthermore captain they're starting to wander secure areas of the ship!   
Three of them are already in Rege central!"  
"They are co-originating the supplies Barnette." Spoke Magano, "Why are you so   
worried about the men?"  
Barnette argued, "Because ever since we had those three it's been nonstop   
trouble! Especially with that man Hibiki-"  
Then Shin entered and walked to the commander, "Am I interrupting anything?"  
"No." Answered Magano, "Now what can I do for you young man?"  
Shin added, "We have most of our supplies aboard your craft. I have left some of   
our special ordinance in the capable hands of your Quartermaster and engineer."  
"Yes, the Nuclear warhead especially."  
Shin stopped himself from asking how she knew and accepted that these Mejere   
were resourceful, "Yes, especially that. Anyway, my crew will confine themselves   
mostly to the men's part of the ship to keep them out of trouble. We've made our home in   
some of the old colony ship quarters…and we've moved some of the relics we found   
there to join up with the ones we found on the Mission."  
"So we have a history buff…" Muttered Magano.  
"I just want to see Tarak with all this," Shin went on, "I've always wondered   
about our past history…other than the nonsense 'we must win' crap and the 'no shame to   
Grand-pa.' Frankly I'd like to know why Mejere and Tarak are so different."  
"Young man, there are answers and there are answers. Some you may not want to   
hear…" Magano said.  
"I can understand." Nodded Shin.  
Then a call came in and Jinn's face appeared on the monitor.  
"Yes Jinn?"  
"Excuse me sir, but we've managed to load up 80% of our equipment from the   
Mission. The men inquire what you would like to do with the station once we have   
completed transfer."  
Shin took a moment to think before saying, "Keep it. I'm going back for one more   
visit before we leave…to leave something behind."  
"Understood sir." Nodded Jinn and closed the transmission.  
"Leave something?"  
"Records to prove that we came here." Said Shin and shrugged, "Who knows,   
maybe eventually Mejere and Tarak will make up, defeat the harvesters, and start taking   
over what's left."  
"What?" Barnette said, "Never! Mejere and Tarak will never be united!"  
"I think they will." Said Shin, "There's hope. This ship is proof isn't it?"  
Barnette didn't quite know what to say, but then frowned, "You men are guests   
and nothing more. If you were prisoners, you should be locked up. But remember that we   
run this ship-"  
"And I don't dispute that." Shin said and then nodded forward, "But your Captain   
has hired our services, and since I'm happy to give them we're stuck together until we   
reach Tarak…or Mejere."  
Barnette closed her mouth and went quiet.  
"Hey, don't worry. There are some in my unit who would be all the more happier   
if we could just take the ship and lock you all up. But seeing that you women out-number   
us at least eight to one, we have to grin and bear it."  
Then he looked distant, "But then again many of my men haven't seen a real   
woman until today…hell some of them went docile when they laid eyes on you."  
"Is that so?" Cackled Magano, "Interesting thing men's hearts, either they're   
brave, scared, or turned to jelly."  
"Pretty much." Said Shin and then went on, "Well that's it from my end. I'm   
heading back to the Mission, so please don't take off without me."  
"We won't." smirked Magano, "After all, your men would be happy to detonate   
their nuclear warhead in your absence wouldn't they?"  
"Strangely enough…yes they would. Until later Commander." Said Shin and left.  
"Interesting man…" Smiled Magano, "Quite interesting indeed."  
Barnette blinked as she looked at the door where he walked out.  
  
"There…" Said Shin's voice as it echoed through the now-empty promenade.  
Everything was frozen up again, even better in terms of condition to when they   
found it. Everything was closed, all the shops closed up, doors sealed, and areas frozen   
for preservation.  
All that remained was the promenade, the docking clamp to the Nirvana, and the   
space between.  
He had finished carving in the symbol of the 42nd special forces into the side of   
the core. Next to and around it were names.  
He stood and looked at them all, the entire 42nd that had survived the trip to this   
station.  
…And beside many of them were little crosses- signifying those who were not so   
lucky in their stay here.  
"Hello everyone," He said to their spirits, "Well here we are, and we finally got a   
ride home now…looks like we weren't going to sit this one out after all."  
He looked down at the plating, "I know how much it means to everyone that this   
place should be our home until we all die…we said something like that didn't we? But   
maybe…just maybe we can make it home and make this place better on the next time   
around. And hey, maybe in some hundred years or so this place could be home again for   
the lucky ones…"  
He touched the insignia, and underneath it was the memory databank of their   
journey here, and the arrival of the Nirvana.  
"Well people…looks like this is it."  
He stood back and saluted the 183 names on the list, at the center of them was his   
own.  
Then he finished his salute, turned and walked away, leaving the spirits of the   
dead to rest in peace.  
  
The Nirvana shuddered as it undocked from the station and pulled away.  
On the observation deck, the entire Male crew not aboard the Argo were present   
and saluting the station in their own way.  
They had even lined up in rank and form standard to Tarak. Everyone was also in   
uniform, and all saluting.  
From their vantage point, several women had come to watch this ceremony.  
"I didn't know men could be so weird…" Said one.  
"Maybe it's a religious thing or something…" Said another.  
Jura, Barnette, Paiway, Meia and Dita were among those watching.  
Jura sighed, "Men, what is with them anyway? It's just a big piece of junk…"  
"Maybe it has significance to them…" Said Meia, "It was their home after all…"  
"So many aliens…" Sighed Dita.  
Paiway shrugged, "They're all strange If you ask me."  
"Company!" Called Shin as he turned to the survivors.  
Thirty-one of them were present. Sixteen-including himself, were pilots. The   
other fifteen were support technicians and quartermaster crews.  
There were also eighteen aboard the sad hulk called the Argo.  
Shin addressed them, "I know the station meant so much to us. We all promised   
never to forget the Conrads we left behind here…the same men that we fought with and   
fought for over this time of our exile. We won't forget the many lives we left behind   
around Mejere either- that probably fought to the Death rather than allow themselves to   
be captured by the enemy.  
"But now we must make our way home- even if with the people we have come to   
know as enemies. We must put aside our differences now to confront this new enemy that   
not only threatens us, but the entire human race in our corner of the galaxy. I can expect   
no less from each of you as we take on this new challenge of getting home. We may run   
into unexpected surprises, and even though our enemy may seem invincible, we are the   
most trained and most talented Tarak had to offer. Only this time our enemy is not   
Mejere, it is the aliens that have come to harvest us because of what we are- Men."  
There was silence from the group as they stared back at their commander.  
"And so I will expect no less then what we men can do. This ship has done a fine   
job against the enemy, so if they can do it so can we. So I challenge all of you to survive   
to Tarak, and to prove that we did not disappoint either Grand-Pa or the peoples of Earth   
who sent our colony ship out to space with the hope of our future. That is all, dismissed."  
There was applause from the Tarak assembly and the women sighed.  
"Well that's a man for you, giving a long speech…" Sighed Jura.  
Barnette was a little moved by it though, "Amazing…he has a way with words…"  
"Well anyway, as long as they don't have their faces in places where they don't   
belong I'm fine with it." Jura sighed as she started walking away.  
"Me too." Barnette added as she walked away.  
The other women watched the men until they dispersed, ready to begin their duty.  
  
Once the Nirvana approached the edge of the asteroids sirens rang, "All pilots to   
launch status! We are coming up on enemy ships!"  
"Roger!" Called the Dread pilots as they rushed to their ships.  
In Rege central fighters slid along the glide catapult and were armed as they shot   
out into space.  
  
Meanwhile on the platform there was a mixture of chaos and progression as the   
men climbed up into their Vanguards.  
They checked their weapons, and the technicians at the launch cradles gave them   
the approval for launch.  
Like the Ichazuchi at the battle that started the whole thing, the Vanguards slid   
back and into their launch catapults.  
With the exception of Hibiki's Vanguard and several others that would be   
escorting Shin's larger Vanguard.  
"Squadron!" He called as he left the Platform, "Everyone pair up and get set.   
Remember where we left some surprises, because we'll need them. Argo, form up beside   
the Nirvana and give them cover fire. Group one, position yourselves along the Nirvana's   
hull and act as point defense. Group two, keep moving and set off our little surprises."  
Acknowledgements came from the Vanguards as they started moving. The Dreads   
formed up around the Nirvana as they approached the formation.  
Magano looked at the magnification screen at the distant star station.  
"I'm registering several new types of energy signatures," Started Amarone,   
"Mostly Cubes, no flagships…some Fighters, and Pods…but I'm identifying several   
unique power signatures…"  
"Shin, got any information about what we're looking at?"  
Shin's face appeared on the monitor, "We're seeing at least three dozen Cube   
types, from what looks like two different fleets or elite levels or whatever. One set's red,   
the other green. We had a purple set around until around four weeks ago…they just   
disappeared."  
"We can answer that later." Magano said, "What else?"  
"Some of their pods and swift fighters are also present. They had some spike balls   
here too until the same time those purple guys left. Now they got some platform things in   
there with a set of three lasers on the top and bottom. They also have something that   
we've coined the 'Red Angel.'  
Meia blinked, "It's the same configuration as last time."  
Magano nodded, "We fought the Red Angel before. Any flagships?"  
"Not within the past month. Big thing, and I have no idea why they didn't come to   
check us out."  
"Huhr…" Muttered Magano, "Well whatever it is, we have to remove that station   
somehow."  
"I've got an idea, but I need some help to pull it off." Said Shin and explained,   
"The main problem is what we don't know. Those Red Angels and spiral platforms are   
what can really get us, we can handle pretty much anything else."  
"That's the problem, we can't." Replied Magano.  
"…Well, let's improvise then." Said Shin as his mecha disappeared amongst the   
asteroids.  
The Nirvana halted, just out of noticeable range from the outpost.  
"grandpa bless us! I found the No-Dachi!"  
"How bad?" Asked Shin.  
Magano looked at one of the Operators and then at the screen as the blackened   
and pitted hull was displayed.  
"Hardly looks flyable sir….I think those robot things got to her…there's no sign   
of life aboard…"  
"Damn…" Sighed Shin, "Okay, Plan B. See if you can find anything we need for   
the Argo aboard. Team B, get set to spring the surprise for the natives."  
"What's that boy doing now?" Magano asked.  
"Nirvana, watch the fireworks. After we set this thing off we need you to go in   
there and start having fun. We'll handle the red angel, just focus on the station."  
"Understood." Responded Meia, "All units prepare to move out on the signal."  
"Roger!" They all chimed.  
There was another momentary pause before Shin asked, "Hey Meia, you wanted   
to know what a Jack-in-the-box was?"  
"…Yeah…?"  
"Watch."  
Several of the asteroids had small explosions on them as hidden latches blew off   
to expose missile racks and other assorted weapons.  
"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"  
Missiles blossomed from their hidden places among the rocks, streaking out into   
the harvester formation and detonating in massive explosion.  
Next, several large rocks had rippling explosions before engines ignited and flew   
for the formation.  
Pods turned but were too late as gargantuan rocks rammed into their formations   
and blew them out of the picture.  
Cubes looked around in bewilderment as they had been ambushed, before a third   
wave of mines flowed into the area.  
Stars blossomed as Mines were either blown up by the Cubes or exploded against   
them.  
Then the Vanguards rushed in, followed by the Dreads.   
Cubes turned and whirled as combined firepower rained in on the scene.  
But the platforms started moving.  
They were green discs with three nozzles on a mount above and below them. As   
they moved, these nozzles rotated and opened fire with pulse lasers.  
"There!" Called Shin before his Vanguard started firing.  
Dreads Jura and Barnette arrived and opened fire as they stuck the Platforms and   
blew them to kingdom come.  
X Fighters whirled amidst the distraction-only to have more missiles corkscrew   
from some of the asteroids now arriving on the spot.  
Shin started to think the battle was in their favor until the pods belched up some   
more cubes- both red and Green, "Nirvana we need to take out that station NOW."  
"We got it already!" Called Hibiki, followed by a flash of light.  
The Vanguard's cone head turned, "What the-!?"  
Vandread Dita had finished forming and pointed it's lasers, "All right buddy, here   
it comes!"  
Both blasts hit the station-  
-only to frizzle against an energy shield.  
"Huh?"  
Then the Red angel came about and charged it's blasters.  
"What!?"  
But then the Argo barreled out of nowhere with both guns firing.  
The Red Angel turned to address the new problem.  
"What? Argo! Return to formation!" Ordered Shin.  
But then the voice of the Argo's commander called, "Sir! Send our best regards to   
everyone on Tarak! All that could be were jettisoned and were headed for the Nirvana-  
…Sir, VICTORY FOR GRAND-PA!!!!"  
The Argo rammed itself against the Red Angel, Guns still shooting off as it's   
engines were overheating.  
"What!!? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Screamed Shin as both vessels rammed into the   
cylindrical harvester station.  
The following explosion eclipsed not only the station but any harvesters and pods   
foolish enough to remain next to it as the explosion effectively ended the battle.  
As the light from the burning station slowly died, Shin addressed the Mejere, "Do   
you Mejere know of sacrifice? You say we men are barbarians with nothing-good   
running for us, but have you ever seen Men disregard everything for the safety of others?   
And if so, do you women hold anything close enough to it?"  
There was silence from the Dreads, Barnette in particular.  
It was a known fact that Mejere typically didn't perform any sort of sacrifices on   
the battlefield- usually they fought until everyone was safe- or dead. The only suicidal   
mission was that against Tarak targets- usually for no return and no purpose other than   
harming the Tarak.  
There had been no sacrifice for others.  
Then Shin asked, "Is everyone all right?"  
"Yes sir, no casualties…except…."  
Shin sighed in his cockpit and touched the space between his eyes, "Argo, may   
you too follow the depths until you reach heaven."  
Then he turned to other tasks at hand, "Squadron, can anything be found from the   
No-Dachi wreckage?"  
"…Not much use now sir…I think the crews quarters and supply area went with   
the ammunition explosion. No…nothing left."  
"Then it will be a memorial then, to all the ships we have lost." Sighed Shin and   
then ordered, "All Vanguards, head for home. Recover any escape pods left from the   
Argo and set the rest of the packages to defensive mode."  
"Yes sir." Answered the pilots before sending a signal through the asteroid field   
to arm all the presents to target any enemy craft entering the area…especially around the   
Mission.  
It was then that the Nirvana left, leaving behind the memories of so many lost…  
  
------------   
Well I hope that's good…Still working on other chapters. I have summaries for the   
second Stage, so maybe I can bumble my way through it….  
  
Ah well. Still deciding what to do about Gundread…weather it be wrap-up the first stage   
or skip it and go to the second. Opinions? 


	3. Ch3 Blue Heart

Chapter Three:  
Blue Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread doesn't belong to me. Characters of the 42nd are original character ides, so I guess you can say they're mine...  
  
--------   
Another lull in the fighting as the Nirvana coasted back into the interference of the pulsar.  
The green fleet that they had encountered seem to only indicate that the Nirvana was now entering an area eclipsed by two fleets.  
Nevertheless, with the help of the Vanguard team there didn't seem to be much worry about holding their own...  
...Especially with the tactics that their pilots were instructing to the Mejere.  
"This is a Cube-type Green." Said one of the pilots by the name of Tesh, "It's weaknesses are here, mostly, where the leg joints meet the main body."  
  
Elsewhere, Jinn was talking with Gasconge.  
Well...more like playing cards.  
"Hn..." Said Jinn as he pulled a card and examined it thoughtfully, "Okay, here."  
He placed down several cards, "Do I have anything?"  
"Well, that's a flush." Said Gasconge as she put down her cards, "But I still beat it."  
"Whatever." Said Jinn, "I am not used to this game..."  
"Then what did you guys play?" Asked Gasconge, "It must have been boring all that time alone..."  
"Well," Jinn said, "We did play several games we found in the Mission database...let me teach one to you."  
"What's it called?"  
"I think the title was...Go fish?"  
  
In the hallways of the Nirvana Hibiki was still walking.  
"Mr. Alien!" She chimed as she ran around the corner, "Um...are you doing anything?"  
"Is this about that room stuff? I'm busy If you didn't know!"  
"Well um...Doing what?" Asked Dita.  
"Er...I was...gonna check on the other men and see what they had to say. Yeah, that's right...gotta run!"  
"Hey wait!" Called Dita, then she sighed and started walking back to her room.  
  
In the main briefing room Shin was talking with Magano and BC.  
"Well this presence of another fleet is most unnerving." Said Magano as she looked at the display showing several of the new vehicles encountered, "It means that we have two fleets to worry about instead of just one."  
"Yes," Nodded Shin, "But still, at least it isn't three."  
"Do you know what they can do?"  
"I think so," Said Shin and then noticed, "When we arrived in the asteroids for the first time they dispatched some cubes to intercept us. In the early days it seemed like these fleets were competing to get to us...sometimes shooting at each other in order to gain the upper hand. It was about there that we lost the No-Dachi..."  
"Wait, competing?" BC repeated.  
"Yeah, like we were some prize or something." Shin went on, "Strangest thing....Anyway, if that's all Captain I'm going to have some down time."  
"Fine with me." Shrugged the Captain as the Pilot left the room.  
BC turned to Magano, "It seems that he's docile enough..."  
"Docile isn't the half of it." Replied Magano, "He's responsible but cautious. He won't tell us where he got most of his equipment, or what his mission to Mejere was...or where he got this Pexis fragment he claims he had was..."  
"Do you think he's lying?"  
"Do we have any reason not to believe him?" Answered Magano, "No, he's telling the truth. And I'm glad to hear there hasn't been any complaints from the crew but..." Magano sighed, "It'll be hell to keep that many men under control..."  
  
In the hallway Shin continued to head for the mess hall when he passed somebody.  
"So this is a baby?"  
Ezra smiled at the Tarak pilot that had inquired about the baby, "Yes, she is..."  
"I never saw a baby before..." Said Tag, the pilot with the bright red hair and bony construction, "It's odd to finally see one...let alone a person not born in a factory."  
Erza gave a muffled laugh as the baby cooed in her arms.  
Then Alex noticed Shin, "Er...sir..."  
"Carry on Tag," Nodded Shin, "Carry on..."  
"Yessir..." Said a bewildered Tag as he turned back to Ezra, "Er...do you need me to do anything?"  
"No." She said, "Well...I could use a little company..."  
  
Shin walked into the galley and saw several of his troopers already in the room having lunch.  
Jinn was in a corner with Gasconge while Tesh was at another table with four Mejere pilots...  
"Shesh... When I said adapt..." Sighed Shin as he examined the conveyer belt for the food...  
Barnette walked up to the food conveyor and also watched the food to look.  
It was then that Shin asked, "Er...Excuse me but....what's all this?"  
"Huh? Oh, you've never eaten here have you?"  
"...Not really..."  
"Look," Said Barnette as she pointed at the tags, "These are the calorie contents...this is how much calories are in the food you're eating."  
Shin looked at the calories and food, "...I think I've tasted some of this on the Mission..."  
"Well then chose one you like."  
"...." Shin picked up one of the plates, "Thank you." He said and walked off to his own table and started eating.  
At another table Dita was seated across from Hibiki, who was chowing down on more rice. Dureo was still involved in Tale of Two cities, and Bart was laughing with Jura in the corner of the room...his bald head still prominent ever since he shaved it to resemble the small doll around his neck.  
Then Shin craned his head up to look at the new entry.  
The woman with blue hair and red eyes yawned and spotted Hibiki, "There you are!"  
"Huh?"  
"I looked everywhere for you....hey, there a lot more men on the ship!"  
As one the Tarak newcomers looked up at Misty, then back down to their original conversations.  
"Where did all these men come from?"  
"Long story." Replied Dureo.  
Misty nevertheless sat down beside Hibiki and leaned into him.  
Dita started to Fume, "Wha...Leave Mr. Alien alone!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because he's MINE!"  
"Wha?"  
"Mr. Alien stays with me!" Shrilled Dita as she came around the table and glomped Hibiki's arm.  
Misty grabbed the other one as her translucent Psyche-pet materialized into a fist, "He's mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"  
Shin blinked. This was the only time that he saw Hibiki helpless in his stay here.  
Dureo just shrugged and continued reading his book.  
Shin watched with mild interest until he continued eating his meal.  
  
Meia's fighter was being prepared in the launch cradle.  
On the back of it was the rather large Reconnaissance package that held extra sensors and a larger transmitter. It looked a little out of place on her Dread, but it was one of Parfait's creation that she insisted on being used sometime...  
But further below her, one of the Vanguards was being prepared.  
Meia was just about to begin launch procedures when a voice called, "Do you need an escort?"  
Meia blinked and then responded to the signal, "Who is this?"  
"One of the Vanguard pilots. Do you need an escort?" Responded the voice as the distant slam of one of the Vanguards closing was heard.  
Meia took a moment and then agreed, "Fine. Are you ready?"  
"Just." Answered the pilot with the calm voice, "Ready when you are."  
"Okay, launching now." Notified Meia as her Dread powered up.  
  
Shin on the other hand had run into Barnette again at dredge central.  
"Hello again..."  
"Hi." She answered and looked around, "Any idea where Gasconge is?"  
One of the handy maids replied, "She's off on her lunch break miss."  
"Rats. Then ahs anyone seen Jura?" Repeated Barnette.  
Shin offered, "Last time I saw her she was in the greenhouse."  
"Thanks." Said Barnette as she started leaving.  
Shin turned but thought the better of it and came around again to ask, "Is my Quartermaster here?"  
"No sir he's with Miss Gasco on her lunch break. Sorry." Replied one of the pretty helpers.  
Shin nodded, "Thanks anyway..."  
"You're welcome!" She piped.  
Shin turned around and walked out the door again...  
  
In the Medical ward Dureo was still reading his book.  
Paiway was scribbling in her note book when Jura walked in, "Hey Doc, do you have anything for a headache?"  
"Again?" Dureo asked as he stood.  
"Yeah..." She murmured as she sat down.  
"Okay...just wait while I go find the medicine...again..." Dureo Muttered as he walked into the back.  
"Hmm..." Jura said as she looked around and found the little pink book Dureo had taken such interest in.  
She found it and laughed to herself as she put it into her satchel.  
Paiway glanced up, then down at her book, "Another Pai-Check!"  
"Here." Said a returning Dureo and gave her the pills, "Just two with some water. If it doesn't work in a half hour then come back to see me."  
"Thank you doctor," Smirked Jura as she walked out of the room.  
Dureo blinked for a moment, "Strange....hmmm."  
He went back to reading Tale of Two cities.  
  
Later that evening Shin walked into the platform.  
After hearing that Dureo had something to show them, the entire 42nd met up in the Platform to see what this doctor had to show them.  
Already many of the technicians and pilots were present. Several women were also in the hanger too. One was Parfait as she set up the projector, and several more were clustered around Tesh, who was still boasting about he held off several Cubes alone in the first week of landing in the asteroid belt. Hiro had also gone off on a reconnaissance mission with that girl Meia. Though Hiro didn't talk much, he was one hell of a pilot and Shin was a little gratified that it was him going instead of anyone else...  
Still...  
Shin scratched his head and turned around to see Tag escorting in Ezra.  
"Well, you two seem to be getting along." Observed Shin.  
Tag replied, "It's because the woman is with child sir...I thought the least I could do was assist her."  
"Whatever Tag...you do your own thing..." Answered Shin and he looked up as Parfait announced, "Done! Okay everybody, look up here!"  
Dureo cleared his throat, "We found this video file during Christmas of last year. I think it would be beneficial for you to see it as well."  
The crew quieted down and watched as the room darkened and the projector hummed to life.  
The camera was a little rickety but settled on the image of a woman and a girl on the couch.  
There was some unsettlement with the pilots, one asking, "What's so special about two girls?"  
But they all gasped as they saw the taller man take a seat beside the little girl and put his arm around the woman.  
"Wha...What is this!?"  
"Conspiracy!"  
"Hey...that's weird..."  
Dureo went on, "This image was taken some time before the colonization era. It apparently is their version of celebrating Christmas. I wanted to show it to you because you apparently had an interest in old Earth History."  
Shin nodded, "I thought as much..."  
"What's the deal with that guy?" Asked Tesh, "I mean, why is he living with two women?"  
"Is he being held hostage?" Asked another, "Is this a prison photo?"  
Some of the girls burst out laughing while Dureo went on, "What you are seeing is a Family. He is the father, and the woman is the mother. The girl between them is their child."  
There was even more confusion at this point.  
"So wait, you mean that they both created a baby in a factory?"  
"How the heck did that happen between a man and a woman!?"  
Shin calmed the group down, "HEY! Troops, listen to the doctor."  
Dureo went on again, "I am still conducting research into the reproduction system involving men and women. But for the time being we can assume that in a normal situation on Earth, reproduction would have involved the co-operation of both men and women."  
There was some awe among the troops, while some of the men looked at the present females.  
Tag looked at Ezra, who looked back at him.  
Shin scratched his head again, "Well...I guess that answers some questions...thank you doctor."  
The projector switched off and the lights returned to normal as the men dispersed with this knowledge.  
Shin thanked the doctor again before heading forward to his quarters for some rest...  
  
The Nirvana's engine continued to pulse as the great ship flew in the protection of the Pulsar. They were now approaching the peak of their protection, for the great white mass was visible on their right.  
This didn't bother the crew as they continued on their daily duties.  
Gasco was working with Jinn in dredge central to get supply concerns squared away, while Shin was napping in his room while Tesh was once again talking tall tales about how the 42nd was wreaked...  
Tag and Ezra were in the lounge, while the rest of the technicians were fixing up the Vanguards and re-arming them.  
Still, things seemed to be building up for another heated conflict.  
At least Magano belived so, as they were now heading away from the safety of the pulsar.  
Hours later Shin awoke and headed into the bridge, "What a nightmare..."  
"Something bothering you?" Asked Magano.  
Shin leaned on the command console railing, "Yeah... Something doesn't feel good..."  
"So you're sensing it too eh?" Asked Magano with a smirk.  
"Yeah," Said Shin as he straightened, "If we were back home...er...on the station this would only be the calm before a storm. Are you sure nobody can detect us?"  
Beldevere answered him, "No one's in detection range."  
"That doesn't mean they're out there." Said Shin, "Trailing us somehow. I'm sure they've figured out about the loss of their station by now..."  
"We're thinking the same." Said Magano and looked at him, "So, what do you think they'll try."  
"We haven't seen any cloaking types out there, so maybe we're being followed." Suggested Shin.  
"Er...the Radar would have detected it..." Beldevere turned, "I mean, that's the nature of radar right?"  
"Heh. At least somebody did their homework." Answered Shin and then went on, "When we got to the mission station we managed to bring in one of their totaled Cubes and dissected it. Tesh has the notes, but among other things we found that the cubes, at least the purple and red types, use a phased communication system. It's more advanced than Radio and it's got almost unlimited range..."  
"So you mean to say that there may be a tracker aboard?" Magano said.  
Shin turned and asked, "Does this ship have any radar blind spots?"  
"No...sorry." Said Beldevere.  
"Ah, no worry." Shin smirked, "At least we've proven that nobody's trailing us." He turned and said to the commander, "Well if I'm not needed on the bridge I'm going to go somewhere else..."  
Magano asked, "Actually there is something that you could do for me young man."  
"Eh?"   
  
Meanwhile the Dread and Vanguard were headed away from the Nirvana on reconnaissance ahead of the ship. So far no sign of the enemy as they approached the edge of the protection...  
There was a moment of silence before Meia asked, "So who are you?"  
"My name is Hiro. And you?" Replied the Vanguard pilot.  
"Meia. I'm leader of the Dread squadron."  
"I figured as much." Replied Hiro, "You do a fine job from what I've seen."  
"Thanks." Replied Meia as she relaxed, "No sign. Interference still."  
"Good. Let's head back." Suggested Hiro.  
"No," Meia answered, "Let's go on a little bit more. I want to see if there's any surprises waiting for us..."  
"If you wish." Said Hiro as the Vanguard fell in line with Meia's vanguard.  
There was a moment of silence before Meia's sensors blinked.  
"There."  
"I see it." Remarked Hiro as he slowed his Vanguard.  
It took a moment before Meia's screen beeped an identified the enemy target.  
"What? It...It can't be."  
"I can't see that far." Remarked Hiro.  
Meia showed him the image of the demonic Nirvana clone.  
"...This isn't good..."  
"We'd better head back." Meia said as she banked her Dread.  
Hiro's Vanguard fell in line, but glancing behind to take a snapshot of the fleet before turning to continue onward.  
  
Shin made his way through the corridors and found the place where the other three men had been staying. It had been a prison until recently, when somebody cleared it up...  
He looked in the small prison cell where Hibiki was being kept, "Hey, you're Hibiki right?"  
"Yeah," Replied the Third-class Citizen, "What about it?"  
"Sorry, it's just that the Captain told me to tell you to keep up your promise."  
"Huh? Oh that...hey! You can tell her it's none of her business okay!?"  
"Psht. I'm a one way messenger friend. Go tell her yourself." Said Shin as he walked off.  
"Wait...HEY! That's no fair!" Called Hibiki.  
Shin laughed to himself as he walked away but then heard sirens.  
He started running for the Platform.  
  
Sirens went off as pilots rushed to their Vanguards.  
"What's going on!?" Demanded Shin as he climbed into his mecha.  
As he climbed into his machine the radio buzzed, "We've detected a small force of Harvesters approaching. They have what we can only describe as a Nirvana clone."  
"Say again a Nirvana clone?" Tesh asked from his machine.  
The Vanguards and Dreads cleared into space moments after the alarm.  
Meia's Dread and Hiro's Vanguard appeared moments later, though Meia had to get her Dread serviced to remove the bulky reconnaissance package.  
The Vanguards assembled on the upper hull of the Nirvana and awaited orders, "Any idea how to take down a Nirvana clone?" Asked Tesh.  
"Hiro, did you get an estimate on their formation and configuration?" Shin asked as his mecha turned to face the landed Vanguard.  
"One Nirvana clone, at least eight pods, and I counted fourteen deployed cube types. All red fleet type." Answered Hiro, "They didn't notice us until we banked and headed away."  
"Red fleet..." Murmured Shin, "So Green might be out here somewhere..."  
"Do you have a plan young man?" Magano replied.  
"Well I was wondering about the possibility of playing us as bait."  
"What?"  
"A tactic...let's let you and him fight." Replied Shin as he turned around and faced the greenhouse with his mecha, "If we can snag a Green fleet and try to bait them in, maybe we can have them fight one another and let us pick up the pieces."  
"Sir, why don't we just try to take them on ourselves? We can do it." Tesh remarked.  
Shin looked back at his troops, "We don't know the enemy's strength. As far as we know they could be a complete copy of the Nirvana in every aspect. Which means both weapons and compliment."  
"But sir, we were trained to take down Mejere Battleships," Spoke up Tag, "Can't we do the same?"  
Shin thought a moment before agreeing, "True. Anyone got them?"  
"Sir." Reported four of them.  
"Good. You're the primer force. Everyone else is either escort, or guard on the Nirvana. Remember that these Red Cubes aren't blindingly fast, but they're still descent. So keep on your toes."  
"Sir!" Reported the pilots.  
  
Meanwhile Jura and Hibiki were clearing the hangers now.  
"Heh, no problem." Smirked Hibiki, "We'll just take them down with one of the Vandreads!"  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Cheered Jura as she combined.  
Meia noticed and called, "Hey! Mr. Alien is supposed to combine with me!"  
"Tough." Smirked Jura as she stuck her tongue out at Dita's face in the monitor.  
Vandread Jura flew up in front of the formation and started passing over the top of the Nirvana.  
Shin looked up at the thing and got an idea.  
He activated his engines and half his squadron joined him.  
"Wha? HEY!" Called Hibiki, "What's the deal!?"  
"Mind if you give us a ride?" Asked Shin.  
"We're not a taxi service!" Shouted Hibiki, "Take off okay! We're gonna do this ourselves!"  
Shin stood on the outer arm and said, "Just get us over there...huh?"  
Parfait's voice came over the channel, "Guys, something's up with the Pexis!"  
"What?" Magano's voice responded.  
"We're getting a feedback...I think it's caused from the enemy Nirvana..."  
Shin turned his machine to look up at the approaching glints of metal.  
Then he looked back at the Nirvana, "Is it dangerous?"  
"We're trying to fix it now," Started Parfait, "But I don't know how long we can keep it together!"  
"Okay then," Said Shin, "Bangata team, let's make this fast. Group one, get on the Vandread. Group two, get armored up with some heavy weapons and get on the Nirvana as point defense."  
"Sir!" Saluted the groups as half the vanguards headed back for the platform.  
The rest of group one hopped onto Vandread Jura.  
Jura whined, "How many of you are getting on!?"  
"Just eight." Said Tesh, "What? Is eight too much for ya?"  
"I thought you women didn't refuse a challenge."  
"Then again," Corrected Shin, "Technically if these were the same women they would have eaten our guts. Tag, you're home guard while we take care of the nasties ahead. Okay, Move out!"  
The Vandread and Dreads flew out to the battle ahead, weapons ready.  
  
Opposing them were the cubes and pods, advancing as they came up to meet the opposition.  
Then Shin noticed that the Vandread was accelerating, "What are you guys doing!? We have to keep with the formation!"  
"Backseat driver WE'RE DOING THIS!" Shouted Hibiki and laughed, "Just watch, we can do it!"  
"You're too high in yourself...INCOMING!"  
The Vanguards burst off the Vandread and flew around in a circular pattern with the Vandread at the center. Gunfire soon followed and raked the first wave of incoming cubes, turning into blossoming explosions under the heavy gunfire.  
"Vanguards form up," Said Shin as he group closed in, "Keep loose, we don't know what these guys can do yet. And we still have to wait up for the Dreads...MOVE!"  
The Vanguards rushed through the enemy formation with melee weapons and chainsaws as they sliced and diced their way through the enemy formation.  
Three of them landed on a pod, set charges, and flew off as the Pod exploded.  
The other five landed on the Nirvana clone and advanced along the top forward hull.  
"There!" Called Shin, "Aim for the cockpit!"  
Two of the Vanguards armed with anti-starship weapons knelt and fired.  
The rockets smashed through the glass and blew up the copied greenhouse in a dazzling effect of starlit glass and debris, as well as the satisfying plume of fire that rose off the surface.  
"Nice going!" Shin announced.  
But while the Vanguards were out having fun Vandread Jura was getting hammered.  
"Uh...we need some help here!"  
Shin turned to look at the swarmed Vanguard, then pointed to the rocket troops and then at a pod.  
Two heavy rockets spiraled into the pod and blew it up, cutting down the amount of firepower focused on the Vandread.  
But then the Nirvana clone hummed around them and fired huge plumes of red light.  
"WOA!" Tesh called as his Vanguard was nearly fired by one of the launchers. But he turned around, spun his spear and jabbed it into the launcher, which fizzled and exploded seconds later.  
But still, when Shin looked back up he saw the Damaged Vanguard Hibiki and Dread Jura floating.  
"Damnit! Foolish kids!" Cursed Shin.  
Barnette's voice called, "Jura! Jura respond! JURA!!"  
"Barnette," Called Gasconge's disembodied voice, "Don't get to close. Let the Vanguards play their part. All dreads return to the Nirvana."  
"What!? We can't just let them-"  
"I said now." Urged Gasconge, "That's an order."  
Barnette cursed over the net before many of the Dreads started coming about.  
Shin then ordered, "All pilots! New objective is to rescue the downed Dread and Vanguard! We gotta get out of here and make sure they don't get toasted, understand!?"  
"Sir!" Responded the Vanguards as they hopped to the upper hull.  
Explosions rocked one of the Nirvana copy arms as detonators placed there went off.  
Like a flock of birds the Vanguards took off in a spherical formation, guns covering every direction and dodging oppressive fire as Cubes and Pods came up on them.  
The Cloned Nirvana was at a list, reeling from the now-on-fire arm that burned brightly in space.  
They reached the downed Vanguard and Dread.  
Shin landed on the Dread and asked, "You all right in there?"  
Two other Vanguards landed on it while two others towed Vanguard Hibiki to one of the floating Dreads.  
The Deli ship closed with three Vanguards placed on it's top and came in to dock with the downed Dread.  
"Thanks for the lift." Said Shin, "Now let's move!"  
The forces retreated, Vanguards covering their tales as the group pulled back to the distant Nirvana.  
The pods didn't follow, instead belching out cubes and remaining next to their damaged flagship.  
  
-------------------   
First of all I apologize if any of you had trouble reading all that in the format it was posted :( I'm still playing around with the formats, trying to get them to work...  
  
Well I hope this works. I don't have the second Stage two DVD, so Pretty much here on out is either shots in the dark or my own work. I also may know some things, but without details some things may turn out a little out of place then what you may have seen in the second stage....  
  
Well, onward. Chapters 4+ are still underway, four is complete and awaiting opinion on this one (i.e. should I go back and re-make or not...) As it is I've already re-done the fic ch3 and up....whatever. 


	4. Ch4 Axe Handle

Chapter Four:  
Axe Handle  
  
Disclaimer: Everything outside the 42nd doesn't belong to me. Gonzo has claimed most of the work done in Vandread, With Pioneer publishing and Media Factory helping in there somewhere.   
  
------------   
As the Nirvana fled back into the safety of the Pulsar's masking field, things weren't looking too good.  
Though the Vanguards only got away with damage to their Vanguards and minor injuries, Vandread Jura was out of commission and it's pilot was in the medical ward.  
"What do you mean Fatal?!" Asked one of the pilots, "Isn't there anything you can do for her!?"  
"I'm sorry, but my knowledge on female anatomy isn't up to standards." Said Dureo, "I've done all I can for her. At this rate-"  
"Like hell you've done everything!" Continued Tesh, one of the other two pilots in the room, "If you did everything then why isn't she still walking!?"  
"...Forgive me..." Said Dureo, "But I truthfully do not have the knowledge to repair some of her injuries."  
The first pilot looked at Jura and sobbed, "She...She came up to me just before the battle and...and wanted me...to do a favor for her..."  
"Kai..." Said Tesh, "Come on man, at least she's still alive..."  
The well-built boy with the faded brown hair and green eyes closed his eyes, "I know...but she...she was one of the nicest women... At least you tried doctor."  
Kai left the room with the other pilot who offered to get him a drink. Tesh looked at the woman on the examination table and then up at the doctor.  
"Fascinating." The Doctor said as he rubbed his chin, "But apparently the men have grown attached to the women..."  
"Doctor," Said Tesh, "That's nice and all but how does it help Jura?"  
Dureo looked at Tesh, "Nothing...but it might be incentive for some future event..."  
Tesh sighed in anger and turned his blue-capped head and wide eyes to look at Jura, and then at the ground, "Wait...maybe..."  
"What?"  
"I've got an idea Doc..." he said and asked, "You know how these harvesters know how to harvest organs right?"  
"...Yes..." Answered the Doctor.  
Tesh added, "Can you interpret the data from their ships?"  
Dureo blinked and said, "You're suggesting we try to interpret the Harvesters' methods of removing bodily organs?"  
"Yeah! And if they can they know how to repair them and keep 'em preserved or whatever, so if we can find out how they do it, do you think you can do the same?"  
Dureo hummed, "I wonder why I didn't think of that before....I'll start talking with Parfait about it."  
"Yes!" Cheered Tesh and came to Jura's side, "Hey Jura, don't worry we'll have you fixed up in no time!"  
Jura's eyes peeked open, "You...think so?"  
"I'm certain!" Cheered Tesh, "We're all for you Jura, including Kai!"  
"Kai....yes, tell him...ohhh." She sighed and lapsed into unconsciousness.  
Tesh was about to say something but closed his mouth and squeezed her hand before running out the door.  
Dureo watched him go and Paiway asked, "Do you really think you can do it?"  
"I'm doubtful..." Said Dureo, "But once upon a time I didn't think I would have a good grasp on the female anatomy. I wish my knowledge was complete however..." Said Dureo as he looked at Jura.  
  
There was some yelling in the Rege central office as Shin walked in.  
"And because of you we couldn't knock out that thing! What were you thinking!?" Asked Barnette.  
Hibiki was there too, and both of them were glaring at Gasconge.  
Jinn was in the background and noticed the commander come in and nodded to him.  
Shin walked around the argument and came to his supply warden, "Yes?"  
"Sir," Sighed Jinn and looked at Gasconge and then at Shin, "With your permission sir I would like to....er...sir, may I use the additional unit?"  
"What for?"  
"I went over the data again about the enemy flagship and...and it seems that we may not have enough firepower to take it down. We were lucky that we could get through it's shields before they were fully developed and did as much damage as we did...I don't think we'll be lucky next time around."  
Shin nodded and then asked, "But did you work out the bugs yet? You didn't get it to work last time..."  
"I think so." Said Jinn, "Most of the problems were worked out when I put a Pexis crystal fragment into the reactor as a power source..."  
Harsh voices behind them made them both look up at the argument going on.  
"Sir..." Resumed Jinn in his whisper, "Can you talk sense into them? Gasconge...well sir...she's bothered by something..."  
"I'll try, but I'm no councilor. I make great speeches...but I can't..." Shin trailed off as he turned around and approached the conversation.  
"What's going on here?" He asked.  
Barnette and Hibiki looked up at him and Barnette called, "Because of her we lost! We could have pulled something off at least and she just told us to pull back for no reason whatsoever!"  
"I think there's a reason." Said Shin, "For one thing Hibiki and Jura were reckless. They'd be in bigger trouble if we weren't there."  
"Maybe if you guys didn't hitch a ride we could have positioned ourselves better!" Called Hibiki, his arm still in a cast.  
"Bull." Said Shin, "My men are some of the best Tarak has to offer. If anything we cleaned a first wave off your shoes. As for Gasconge's order to pull back I think it was agreeable. We don't have unlimited munitions after all..."  
"Yeah but what does the think she's doing? Ordering us to go back, all she does is know how to load equipment!"  
"Yeah, she's never been in battle!" Added Hibiki.  
Gasconge sighed and headed for the door to Redge's main room where Jinn was standing.  
"Gas-" he started, but her arm pulled on his and the two disappeared into Rege central.  
Shin turned back from where they disappeared into and looked at them, "From what I heard from my quartermaster Gasconge's a vault of knowledge. Of course she knows how to load supplies, but she has at least what, thirty years of information locked in her head. She's one of the wisest people on this ship, and you guys doubt her judgement?"  
Meia entered then and saw the trio, "What's going on here?"  
"Argument." Said Shin, "Namely from these two protesting the order to withdraw."  
"They're still hung up about it?" Meia asked as she stood on Shin's side of the room, "You're all fools."  
"What?" Barnette and Hibiki called.  
Meia blinked, "Do you know why Gasconge's so up tight about having a calm attitude? Obviously she never told you. Because of her hot-headedness her older sister perished in an accident. She's never been able to forgive herself because of it and the mistake she made with a high temper."  
The two looked at each other and got sheepish expressions on their faces.  
"Yes, I'd be the same way too if I were you." Said Meia as she turned, "Now if I were you I'd go think about it for a while before coming back here."  
Hibiki humphed and walked out the door, but hesitated before fully leaving. Barnette looked up at Shin, "I'm sorry..."  
"Just learn from your mistakes. That's what my unit tries to at least...if we were as stubborn as our leaders, then there wouldn't have been anyone for you to find in that asteroid field."  
Barnette nodded and left the room also.  
Shin sighed and shook his head, "We had some hotheads like that too....we still do, but at least they have the reserve to use it during battle instead of flaunting it around."  
Meia agreed in silence as she looked over the manifest, "Yes..."  
Shin looked at her and asked, "Was my pilot helpful?"  
"....Very." Meia responded, "Hiro was his name wasn't it?"  
"Yes. He's expressed his desire to partner up with you in combat...I think he has some idea of teaming up Dread and Vanguard pilots...sort of like horses and riders in a way. He wanted to know if he could ride your dread in combat."  
Meia turned around and faced him, "I work alone. Tell your pilot that I refuse, but I will allow him as my wingman- as long as he doesn't screw up."  
"Don't worry about that-" Said Shin as he started out of the room, and before he left he said, "Hiro has never messed up in combat. Jinn or any of the others can testify to this."  
In other parts of the ship, some of the men had been walking about the vessel.  
Tag opened the door to Ezra's room and looked in.  
She looked up and spoke, "Oh, it's you."  
"Yeah..." Tag replied as he walked in, blushing, "Er...I was wondering if you needed any help..."  
"With what?" Asked Ezra.  
"Er...well...with the child and all..." Replied Tag and straightened, "Er...back on Tarak children need special attention. I was wondering if perhaps your child needs...em..."  
Ezra smiled, "Is there something that I can do for you?"  
"Well..." Said Tag, "May I sit down?"  
She allowed him room to sit on her bed, with the baby in her arms.  
Tag sat down next to her and turned his thin face and blue eyes to look down at the baby. "...Does she have a name?"  
Ezra smirked as she looked at her child, "Mm...her name's Kahlua."  
"An interesting name..." Replied Tag as he extended his index finger to the baby.  
Kahlua grasped the finger and giggled.  
"She likes you." Observed Ezra.  
"I guess." Replied Tag as he extracted his finger before Kahlua jammed it in her mouth, "You're very fortunate to be able to have your babies with you. On Tarak they're raised by overseers into their duties and tasks."  
"Oh?" Ezra replied.  
"yeah. I have a friend who works there." Tag went on, "Another second-class citizen. I guess I was fortunate enough to become a Vanguard pilot and get accepted by the academy as a third-rate pilot."  
"Oh." Responded Ezra and looked back down at her baby, "What do you know...she's already asleep."  
"Yeah..." Sighed Tag and then remembered why he came, "Er...Ezra..."  
"yes?"  
"I was wondering...er....about the video that Dureo showed us."  
"Yes?"  
"Can we...er...I don't know, start a family?"  
Ezra cocked her head, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean..." He said and looked in the distance to find his words, "I mean, can...I be in a relationship with you? You're one of the nicest people I have ever met and...and frankly I think your baby is adorable...I would like to take on the responsibility of protecting both of you. As...as what they used to call a...a husband would."  
"Oh my," Ezra replied and smiled, "What's that?"  
"It's what Dureo called the man in that relationship..." Said Tag and blushed more, "Ezra...will you accept me as your husband?"  
Ezra was a little lost about this, "Oh dear...um...You see...back on Mejere we have the Oma and she well...she did those kind of things...I'm sorry."  
Tag blinked with his heart racing, "What does this mean?"  
"I...I just don't know that's all..." Said Ezra and looked at him, "I hope you can understand...you're a sweet man Tag, but I just don't know..."  
Tag didn't know weather to be pleased, or devastated. "I...I'm not good with this kind of stuff..."  
"Neither am I." Sighed Ezra.  
Then Kahlua started whining and reached out for Tag's finger again.  
He gently slid it back and she grasped it and started laughing again.  
"Well...it's safe to say that Kahlua's fine with it." Ezra sighed pleasantly and looked at Tag, "Why don't you stay for a while. I could use the company, and you're not needed immediately are you?"  
"No. I can stay." Said Tag with a smile on his face.  
  
Elsewhere Hibiki sighed to himself in the pretty much empty Galley.  
Stars were whipping past the window as the ship continued on it's course around the Pulsar. It was in constant view to the left side of the ship, as they were swinging around it and hopefully coming up with a plan on the way back.  
"What do I do now?" Asked Hibiki as he sighed to himself.  
Then the door opened and in came Tesh, Kai, and Hiro.  
"Hey, don't sweat it man, she'll be all right." Smirked Tesh as the trio walked to the conveyor belt and Tesh called over, "Hey girls! Is there some scotch back there?"  
"Scotch? What's that?"  
"Er..." Tesh said and went on, "Can you just get us something to drink?"  
As there was some bustling in the back Tesh turned to Kai, "She'll be fine man, once we get the data from those harvesters the Doc will do the best he can to fix her up. She'll be as good as new, okay?"  
"...Okay..." Sighed Kai as he took off his cap and ran his hand through his tattered blond/brown hair, "It's just...I thought I'd be able to talk to her again that's all."  
"here you go!' Chimed one of the cooks and handed the three some apple juice.  
"Thanks." Thanked Tesh with a smile and the group took seats in the darkened room.  
Then Tesh noticed Hibiki, "Hey Bro! Come over here."  
"Huh? Me?" Asked Hibiki.  
"Yeah you." Said Tesh and smiled, "What's your problem?"  
"Nothing." Hibiki said from his table and looked away, "Nothing at all."  
"Hey, blaming yourself for playing hero is something that we all did once upon a time..." Tesh said before recovering, "Anyways, what's bothering you."  
"None of your business!" Shouted Hibiki, "I'll do this on my own!"  
"Ah fight with the Quartermaster eh?"  
"H-How did you know?!"  
Tesh and Kai grinned, "We have our ways. Anyway, be a good Samaritan and apologize, kay? It's good for your soul."  
"Humph. Men don't apologize." Hibiki muttered.  
"Oh, clinging to the society thing again." Muttered Tesh as he slapped his forehead.  
Kai went on, "Hibiki, when we were lost in the asteroid field we learned that healing wounds before it's too late is usually a good thing...before you regret it later."  
Hiro went on, "One thing about Tarak kind is that we pride ourselves that we can survive anything. Look around, not many of us survived being cut-off and alone. Do yourself a favor before it's too late."  
"Well," Hibiki frowned, "It's not like she's gonna walk off and die anytime soon, right?"  
The three bowed their heads.  
While Tesh sipped his apple juice Kai remarked, "I had a group of conrads I didn't sit well with when we left. Two of the five were the only survivors of getting moved out here. I thought about repairing our conraderay until the Harvesters came. One was killed instantly, the other was harvested when the breaching pod entered our Frigate. So, I'll never get to apologize to them again."  
Hibiki blinked.  
"And you never know." Hiro remarked, "One surprise attack and it's over. Go apologize, before it's too late."  
Hibiki looked at the ground.  
"It's what Grandpa would have said."  
"Wha? How did-" Hibiki started, but saw that Kai had said this and was now looking away.  
"Yeah....okay." Hibiki said as he turned and started walking for the door.  
From her hiding place in a niche, Barnette sighed and also decided to go appologize.  
  
Shin had been walking across the ship to the command room when the ship shuddered.   
He hit the corridor wall and frowned, "There here."  
  
Alarms and sirens sounded as crews rushed to their stations and prepared to get ready.  
Hibiki and Barnette had no time to apologize, as they had to get ready for battle.  
As the Vanguards launched Beldevere informed, "The enemy has caught up with us from behind! Time to intercept, six minutes!"  
The group landed on the back of the platform with weapons ready.  
The Dreads were flying in formation, while the Vanguards had parked themselves on the back bumper of the Nirvana and had their weapons pointed aft and ready to fire.  
Shin hoped Jinn got the bugs worked out of their surprise, and hopefully Hibiki was smarter now then their previous battle.  
Meia signaled, "All units form up. We're going to slow down an engage the enemy at safe speeds."  
The Nirvana slowed and the Dreads came about and the Vanguards leapt off the surface of the Nirvana.  
The enemy pods closed with cubes, and the new Nirvana had improved itself- with more spines and additions on the armor than before.  
It was still chilling, but this didn't phase the fighters.  
"All Vanguards, go for the weak points on the Nirvana clone." Informed Shin, "Leave the cubes to the Dreads."  
The Dreads and Vanguards parted, Vanguards headed for the Nirvana while the Dreads focused on the fighters-  
-Until the Vanguards hit the contact shield.  
"Great! All units, evade!"  
The Vanguards evaded the fire and headed for their leader as they attacked a pod.  
"Save this one," Said Shin as he landed on it, "Okay, Tesh, it's your show."  
"Roger!" Called Tesh as his vanguard approached and sliced into the cube.  
He, Tag and Kai entered the ship and started looking around.  
Shin took the others and blasted off into the fray.  
  
"Ugh!" Called a Pilot as she took a direct hit from the Nirvana clone.  
It was showing it's full potential as it turned it's weapons and opened fire on the Vanguards.  
Left and right Dreads were hit, but the too-nimble and unpredictable Vanguards were as evasive as ever.  
"Heh, they're trained for Dreads." Laughed Shin, "Okay, now the taste of TARAK!!"  
The Tarak Vanguards dove in and fired into the Nirvana clone, before all ducking as a death ray seared space above them.  
  
In the preparation hanger the Deli ship was preparing to lift off.  
Inside was Gasconge, who was finishing loading the explosives.  
"At this rate they don't stand a chance." Gasconge started, "I guess this is the last thing a Stage hand can do."  
The Deli ship broke from the rest of the ship and turned.  
A large machine had clamped onto the pod and tossed Gasconge around in the cockpit.  
She sat up and rubbed her head, "What?"  
"Do you really think throwing your life away recklessly solves anything?" Asked Jinn.  
The large Vanguard monster had latched onto the pod with it's forward two arms.  
"What? I thought you Tarak were so high up on self-sacrifice."  
"There's a difference between self sacrifice for the whole and then there's wasting your life. What you are doing is throwing your life away."  
"It's the only option." Gasconge spoke.  
"No." Said the Vanguard as the other four arms raised, "There's another plan in motion. Just stick tight and watch."  
  
The Vanguards were still dodging fire and shooting into the energy shield when Shin asked, "Tesh, you done yet?"  
"Almost.... Where's Jinn?"  
"Here."  
The larger Vanguard Monster hit the top of the Harvester Pod that held the three Vanguards and opened it's fists to expel several Mejere Technicians.  
The Supply pod was closing in and latched onto the pod and started tugging it out of the battle.  
"Got it." Smirked Gasconge.  
"Okay," Jinn smirked in the cockpit with the two other pilots, one Tarak and the other a Mejere, "Just don't die on me okay? I need to have somebody to play against."  
"You're on." Replied Gasconge.  
Jinn hopped the monster Vanguard off the Pod and thrusted closer to the Nirvana clone. This one was a monster mashing of several Vanguards, with a Tsukumo-version head and three sets of arms. The torso was a spare from the Hasiba type, and the legs were also borrowed and modified spare parts of Shin's machine.  
The last two arms had huge question-mark shaped blades, while the middle ones had two larger blades- leaving the forward most ones free.  
The Super Vanguard used it's first hands to position two heavy rockets and set them off.  
The vanguard-sized rockets flew through space and hit the side of the Shield, taking down all three barriers.  
Then the Vanguards swarmed in and landed on the Nirvana copy, running along the surface and opening fire.  
Cubes rushed in to oppose the Monster Vanguard, but the Mejere pilot spun the Question mark blades and eliminated six Cubes that came to play.  
The bridge blew apart again as a direct hit blew up that section of the clone.  
Distracted by the fact that their nearly invincible flagship was doomed, they turned and focused their fire on the Vanguard force plaguing the surface of the ship.  
Several knelt and fired off shots, while three others climbed onto the body of the Monster Vanguard and hid under the shield of blades as it hiked down the surface of the hull and closer to where the red Pexis was humming.  
Upon reaching the spot the Monster Vanguard placed several charges and Jinn called, "Move!"  
The Vanguards all left simultaneously as the charge blew and ripped a good-sized hole in the side of the mothership.  
"Package all set!" Called Tesh as he and his forces departed the Pod.  
Rigged, the Pod turned and rotated as it spiraled into the hole.  
The Pexis shattered, and the following detonation spread all over the clone Nirvana.  
Pilots and Vanguards cheered as the detonation removed the Nirvana, blowing and cracking major parts of the hull in half.  
The remaining pods, confused at what to do, turned tail and ran with Cubes following.  
  
As things settled on the Nirvana, there was still some emergencies.  
First of all, Tesh and Kai abandoned their Vanguards and ran all the way to the medical ward.  
"Doc!" Cried Tesh as he and Kai came in with several others, "Here!"  
"What's this?" asked Dureo as he accepted the data-card.  
"It's the harvester database on the human body," Huffed Tesh, "We did it!"  
Dureo smiled as the enthusiasm of the pilots sunk into the room.  
"I'll do the best I can. Thank you."  
"Yes!" Cheered Tesh and Kai, who hurried to Jura's side to tell her the news.  
  
Elsewhere in Redge central, Gasconge and Jinn were alone in the office.  
"I would have died if you didn't stop me." Gasconge spoke as she turned, "So what was the motive? I thought you Tarak stuck for yourselves."  
Jinn shrugged, "Lately it appears that many of us had a change of heart. I didn't want to loose you."  
"Oh?" Gasconge replied and shifted weight as she leaned against the wall, "Really."  
"Really." He replied, "I just...couldn't bear the fact that you would kill yourself. After I booted up the Monster and saw that you had loaded explosives, I couldn't allow myself to let you go out there and destroy yourself...even if it was for a sacrifice."  
"So rather than taking the easy route, you took the damage to save everyone." Gasconge smirked.  
Jinn smiled and scratched his head, "To tell the truth I consider all options before becoming a sacrifice. As I said, there is a clear line between sacrifice- and throwing your life away. When I knew that we could have pulled this off, I didn't want you to waste your life when we could have solved the problem."  
"I see." Smirked Gasconge and then added, "Well, with that all said and done, do you want to try some more of that soda-pop?"  
  
-----------------   
Meh. Only nine pages.  
  
Ah well, next chapter I'm gonna set up a stage for the 'downing the flagship' scene. And yes, I didn't kill Gasconge, because frankly she and Jinn are attached by the hip, and seeing that I want some more card play...  
  
And besides, how many Gasconge couplings are out there anyway? 


	5. Ch5 No Myth

Chapter five:  
No myth  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the 42nd are my work and property. Everything else belongs to Gonzo, and thus is Vandread. *Kicks dust* When are they gonna start releasing action figures?  
  
-----------------   
  
The Nirvana didn't have much free time after defeating it's clone.  
As if they had angered the fleet, the next wave approached with fifteen pods and many, many cubes.  
Still, this didn't waiver the pilots.  
  
But Parfait was a little concerned at the Pexis, "What's wrong!?" She declared to the pulsing crystal.  
Just as Shin launched the Nirvana lurched.  
"What's the deal!?" Shin asked, "Nirvana what's going on!?"  
"Beats me!" Called Bart in the helm, "I don't-WHAA!!!"  
Bart was thrown out of the helm dome and blinked, "Eheh...what was that all about?"  
The Nirvana accelerated at top speed, flying fast away from the enemy fleet.  
The Vanguards held onto either the ship or each other as they avoided getting lost in the speed.  
"Damnit Nirvana slow down!" Called Shin as he hit his thrusters and matched speeds with the Nirvana.  
The others did so and flew into the hanger again.  
  
Minutes after doing so Shin came to the Bridge, "What the hell is going on!?"  
"That's what we would like to know." Responded Magano as she looked out the window, "The Pexis doesn't seem to want to fight right now. We're headed for a nebula or so our sensors say."  
Ahead a fuzzy white patch grew into existence.  
"Shesh...that Pexis." Cursed Shin, "That's probably why the Monster Vandread wouldn't move this morning. What's it's problem?"  
"Maybe it's scared..." Parfait said as she came onto the bridge and overheard Shin's comment, "Commander, I can't do anything when the systems are frozen!"  
"You did the best you could." Smirked Magano, "But I wonder how we're going to be able to shake our stalkers behind us."  
Then the Nirvana plunged into the nebula, and the fleet outside hovered in wait.  
  
In Dredge central, everyone was out on a break...leaving Jinn and Gasconge alone.  
"Well, your turn."  
Jinn picked up a card and put down a pair, "Two eights. Your turn."  
"Do you have a three?"  
"...Go fish."  
Gasconge laughed as she picked up a card, "I still say we should play poker again."  
"And let me loose? Ha." He replied with a smirk, "At least in this game I have a chance of winning."  
Gasconge murmured a laugh as she examined her cards.  
Jinn leaned on his left first and said, "You know, you and I make good business partners. It's a shame that we come from different planets."  
"I don't know," Said Gasconge as she put down a pair of cards, "Two aces. Well since we're from the same descendants, does it make a difference?"  
"Don't think so." Said Jinn as he picked up another card, "Though it would have been nice if Mejere and Tarak weren't fighting. Maybe we should use our testosterone somewhere else."  
"Your what?"  
"Male chemical." Replied Jinn as he placed down another set, "I almost became a Doctor. But since I didn't do so well in the examination tests, so they put me in parts regulation where I was assigned to the 42nd. And that's my life story."  
"Hmm..." Gasconge muttered, "Interesting story. I was recruited by our captain some time after I left my home. I think it's better here than on that joke Mejere."  
"So Mejere isn't as golden as the sun would say."  
"No." She answered, "Vanity is everywhere these days..."  
"So's our eagerness." Replied Jinn, "The Tarak people are not only a proud people but a Zealous one. Because of our Zealousness, we seem to have come to an impasse as to what to do. Maybe we should be harvested, I'm sure there's enough testosterone to go around..."  
"So you're giving up?" Gasconge chuckled.  
"No," Answered Jinn, "Two kings, but I think that Tarak and Mejere shouldn't be enemies in light of this new problem."  
"You men don't seem too eager to fight us." Gasconge spoke up, "Not like the ones we fought against before getting shipped out this far."  
"Probably because we have open minds." Said Jinn as he picked up another card, "Advisor Garth selected us for the formation of this unit because we were open-minded and thoughtful. We all went outside the rules one way or another- in Shin's instance it was at the battle where we lost this section of the Ichazuchi. He tried getting the gunners to shoot at anything but our targets, and he almost saved one of our frigates. In Tesh's case, it's because he's pulled off so many miracles and mischief in the academy they HAD to choose him. Then there's Tag..."  
"Yes, what about that boy?" Asked Gasconge as she placed down another set, "It seems that wherever he goes, it's almost always with Ezra."  
Jinn supplied an answer, "Tag was grown up with one of the first generation. He was a historical buff, so he taught him much of the things about the time before the colonization era. Naturally, this included what a woman was like. So when his grandpa passed away he had to wonder what they looked like. At first he tried the medical profession, thinking that he could find out that way. Then he turned to Vanguard piloting, where he saw them up close. His gift was that he could see past the propaganda and think for himself- much like some of the others that weren't so fortunate..."  
Gasconge looked at Jinn in silence before he went on, "I think Tag was moved by that movie. It's sparked his hope for a combined Tarak and Mejere...at least what he's interested in- a family."  
"I see." Gasconge spoke and tilted her head, "Say, why don't you and I try out some of that root beer you liberated from the Mission?"  
"Sounds good to me." Said Jinn as he put down his cards, "By the way, ever have something called a root beer float?"  
  
The hours ticked by as the crews nervously prepared for the worst.  
In the greenhouse, some of the men were having out paper maps and plans and trying to co-ordinate something. Others headed to the simulator to begin training routines, with Meia and her top fighter pilots. Parfait was busy working on the Pexis and trying to upgrade the shields with the men's help, while Magano was talking with Shin.  
Still more time ticked by, but in the pressure of the moment, Tag sat with Ezra in the greenhouse.  
"It's amazing," Said Ezra, "How things like this turned out. I mean, so many other things could have happened..."  
Tag nodded slowly and looked up at the milky blueness of the stars, "Yeah. I've thought about it some...about how all those alternate universes unfold. Who knows, maybe somewhere out there you guys never ran into us....and maybe somewhere we never ended up here either..."  
Ezra looked at him as he went on, "Come to think of it, I'm lucky that I was selected for this mission...and lucky that I survived until now...to finally meet women...I...I never had that opportunity before. I always thought I had to fist-fight and gag one in order to find out what they really look like..."  
Ezra cocked her head, "Well, at least you fulfilled your dream. You're here right?"  
"Yeah..." Sighed Tag and leaned back on his hands, "And fortunate."  
She muttered a laugh and looked down at the baby as she giggled.  
Tag looked back at the baby then up at the sky, "If we ever make it through this Ezra, would you mind helping me to find out more about our past?"  
She looked at him and asked softly, "excuse me?"  
"There has to be information on both Tarak and Mejere that we can combine to help us find out about what happened...how Mejere and Tarak ended up the way they did." He looked at her, "I would very much like your help to find out how we got here...and about the life before."  
She opened her mouth to respond but then the alarm sirened, "ALL PERSONELL TO STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL."  
"We're starting early..." Said Tag as he stood, "I must go..."  
But he stopped, turned to her and knelt back down to where Ezra was seated and took her hand, "Ezra, I promise you no harm will come to you or Kahlua. But Promise me, that we'll see this through."  
She squeezed his hand, "Yes...of course..."  
Tag looked at the baby and offered his hand, "Take care Kahlua, and keep smiling, it'll give me luck."  
She giggled as he withdrew his outstretched finger and took off running for the launch.  
  
"How did they find us!?" Asked Shin as he climbed into his machine.  
Magano's face appeared on the monitor, "We're not sure, but it looks like there are patrols running around."  
Parfait's voice flowed into the speakers, "The Pexis is still upset about this whole thing, She's not responding to any sort of stimulus. Be careful out there."  
"Don't worry, we will." Said Shin as he moved his Vanguard for the door.  
Gasconge's voice came in, "The Dread launch platforms are having a little trouble. You guys are on your own out there."  
"Roger." Said Shin as his Vanguard exited the craft and flew into the nebula, "Group one, let's play hide and seek. Group two, hide on the Nirvana."  
"Roger!" Agreed Tag as his Vanguard slipped into a crease with an anti-starship warhead.  
Shin hid his Vanguard in a murky dust cloud, where two other Vanguards were hiding.  
"Any sign?"  
Tesh reported, "Yes sir...three of them. Making a beeline for the Nirvana."  
"Can anyone get a clear shot?"  
"No." Replied Kai.  
"What direction?" Hiro asked from his position right behind the greenhouse.  
"Aft quarter, port side." Replied Tesh, "Shin, I'm landing on the Nirvana."  
"Okay, see any more?"  
"No....just a trio scouting party. I don't think their transmissions can penetrate the dust."  
"Good." Shin smirked, "Then this'll be easy..."  
The Vanguards peeked out of the dust cloud and saw the three Cubes heading in.  
"Let's play shadow..." Said Shin as his Vanguard disappeared into a fog bank.  
  
The cubes stopped as a rocket nearly hit them.  
They formed a triangle and looked around at the suspicious activity, wondering if it was indeed a misfired rocket or an asteroid that nearly missed them.  
A Chainsaw came out of seemingly nowhere and diced one of the cubes.  
The other two turned, but a spear and three claws slashed into them and destroyed the pods.  
Emerging from the dust were the Vanguards, "Got 'em!"  
"Okay guys, back to the hanger." Shin said with a smirk, "Nothing today, but we should move to avoid anyone looking for the last position of this patrol."  
The Nirvana was already doing so as the Vanguards returned to the hanger.  
  
Back aboard ship, not much had changed.  
However, a glimmer of hope came from the Medical ward.  
"Doc?" Asked Tesh as he walked in with Kai, "How is she?"  
The Doctor smirked, "She's improving. Most of her injuries have been healed due to the techniques that the data had."  
"But it's weird using the technology of our enemies to heal her ribbit!" Paiway chirped.  
Tesh and Kai looked at the strange girl for the first time, "Who are you?"  
"I'm the amazing Nurse Paiway!" Replied the eleven-year-old, "What else silly?"  
"Don't mind her." Dureo said and went on, "Jura should be able to fight again within several days. I managed to repair the damage to her womb and musculature, and her bloodstream still need support. But things are looking better."  
"Always good to hear." Kai smirked.  
Then Misty came in, "Hello? Is Hibiki in here?"  
"Eh?" Tesh blinked.  
"Well who's this?" Misty asked as she approached Tesh, "You're a handsome man."  
"Er...yeah...so I've been told..." Replied Tesh.  
"Well what's your name?"  
"...Tesh?"  
"That's a funny name, but I like it!' She said and took his hand, "Come with me Tesh!"  
"Wha!? Hey um what's the deal!?" Tesh asked as he was lead out the door.  
  
In the Greenhouse outlook, things had calmed as the male pilots were once again playing Rugby.  
This time they had a small congent of fans, as some of the women off-duty had decided to watch on the field.  
Shin was on the bridge and talking with Magano.  
"These were taken by my reconnaissance drone that we have out there." Said Shin as he put forward some images.  
"A flagship?" Magano asked.  
Shin nodded, "It's the same one that we ran into in our stay at the Mission, right down to the repair fault on the port side. We're not sure which fleet it belongs to, but I'm thinking it might be red."  
"So you think the Green fleet might be around someplace?" Magano smirked as she looked at him.  
Shin smiled back, "You're reading my mind commander. The thought DID occur to me...I'm wondering what they're up to."  
"You think they're staging something?"  
"Possibly." Replied Shin and shrugged, "Or Earth told them to stop interfering. Either way, we still have to worry about this flagship."  
"Well, I'll spread the word." Magano said and then looked out at the greenhouses just beyond the helm, "Your men seem happy here commander."  
"Yes they do." Agreed Shin, "Many of them feel better here that there's at least someone else to talk to other than the troops. There's something else too...."  
"And what's that?"  
"Affection? Strange, because there isn't any on Tarak." Said Shin, "Just myth and legend. But now I'm seeing pairs of men and women."  
"Speaking of which I hear you tried to convince Barnette to take your collection of artifacts."  
"Wha? Oh, I did ask her that didn't I?" Smirked Shin, "Yes, our teams brought what we found on the station onboard. I was hoping that she could take care of the supplies and see them to Tarak in the event of my death..."  
Then Hibiki's voice chimed, "Hey Old lady!"  
"What is it little one?" Asked the older woman as she turned to face the screen coming up.   
"I've got an idea that you guys might like! Hey, Shin person, meet me in the galley!" Hibiki called and the transmission ended.  
Shin and Magano exchanged glances.  
"Yes Grandma..." Shin murmured with a smile as he left the bridge.  
  
Meanwhile Bart came in with an injury to the medical ward.  
"What did you do?"  
"Ehehe...I upset Barnette...She has sharp nails..."  
"Hmm...okay," Dureo started as he took Bart's medical card and inserted into the computer.  
The files appeared and his medical bio showed up.  
"Hmmm...."  
"What's the matter? Aren't you a doctor Ribit?" Asked Paiway.  
"Yes," Said Dureo, "But earlier when I was treating Jura and Hibiki, Hibiki's file wouldn't come up. Now Bart's is....I wonder..."  
"Wonder what?" Asked Bart.  
"I wonder if there's something special about Hibiki...that's being hidden..." Dureo thought aloud.  
  
Hours later the plan was ready to be put into action.  
The mission: Somehow implant the Pexis virus that the Nirvana had acquired through Misty's escape pod and apply it to the enemy flagship.  
It wasn't going to be easy...  
"Okay guys, fifteen minutes!" Called one of the technicians below as the Vanguards started arming up.   
"I hope Jura will be okay..." Murmured Kai as he climbed into his machine.  
AS Hiro fastened his straps he asked, "Meia, are you operational?"  
"Just about." She answered, "Why?"  
Hiro smirked, "Just making sure.  
Tag just entered the hanger with Ezra and turned to her.  
"Well...if you ever have a moment consider my offer," He smiled, "You're a nice person Ezra, and if we have to separate well...I'd feel better being on Mejere as a prisoner rather than as a Tarak and far away."  
"Oh..." she blushed, "Um..."  
Tag raised her hand and gave it a kiss, as he had seen in one of those old earth videos they watched on the Mission, "Take care, and say Hi to Kahlua for me."  
"I will." She replied and waved as he took off for his Vanguard.  
Tesh waved at the girls who had come to see him off and then face vaulted when he saw misty and promptly closed his vanguard.  
"Man, what is it with those women anyway?" He sighed, "I thought they'd be ripping out my guts...huh? Oh yeah, mission..."  
All the Vanguards were operational.  
With the notable exception of the Monster, which still didn't respond.  
Hibiki announced, "Ready!"  
"Pyoro!" Chimed the robot in the small Vanguard cockpit.  
"Okay," Magano smirked, "Bart, ease us out."  
The Nirvana nervously eased out of the dust cloud and saw the armada.  
Not only was the flagship present, but so were many pods and other craft.  
The Nirvana had come out further away from the fleet, so they weren't noticed immediately...  
Vandread Dita had already formed and was standing on the top of the Nirvana's nose.  
Around it was the army, sixteen Vanguards ready to fight and armed with a plethora of armaments.  
Had they not been here the situation would have been a lot different.  
A lot...  
But they had come. Thankfully the Nirvana had found them, and they weren't orphans anymore.  
All this went thorough Shin's mind as he announced to his troops, "Okay men, today we take down a mothership. Anyone want to say anything?"  
"Yeah, do we have to?" Asked Tesh.  
There was some laughter from the troops, but Tag put forward, "A prayer maybe? So we can get through this..."  
"Yes. And a moment of silence for everyone who couldn't make it..." Said Shin.  
There was a moment of silence between the troops as they prayed. The Dreads listened as the men performed this, but then turned as the warning light rung.  
"Okay, let's kick some ass today." Shin declared.  
The Dreads and Vandread took off into the sky, followed by the Dreads.  
"All right," Growled Hibiki, "You guys have been too much of a menace! Let's do this!"  
"Yeah!" Cheered Dita.  
The armada closed in with the group and started opening fire.  
The Dreads lead into the formation first, shooting off missiles and other flack to eliminate the first wave.  
The Vanguards hit the enemy force like a brick wall next, shooting off guns and pulling out swards and other weapons of lethal nature as they removed dozens of cubes from existence.  
The Pods closed in next, but two shots from Hibiki's cannons wiped out the first pair.  
"Yeah!" Cheered Hibiki, "Let's go for it!"  
The Vanguards landed on either Dread or Vandread and rode them closer to the thick of the battle.  
  
Cubes closed in and started opening fire, and at this point the Vanguards exploded off their rides and joined into the battle.  
Cubes died as Vanguards raced into the fighting with swards drawn and weapons pulled.  
Tesh sliced and diced with the pair of hooks while Tag swung the Masamune blade his Vanguard was armed with.  
Shin, Hiro, and two other pilots tag-teamed with Meia and two Dreads on a group of pods, focusing on the thrusters as they were instructed too.  
Explosions were left in their wake as they rolled through the enemy formations.  
Vandread Dita was doing a successful job in annihilating pod and cube alike with the two large plasma cannon.  
Shin screamed to barked to his troops and they rallied up on him as they closed the distance with the Flagship.  
Behind them Vandread Dita closed and fired into the front.  
The Flagship's minimum range for the cannon wasn't that short, and thus it couldn't fire it's massive weapon without seriously damaging the flagship.  
So it willed more cubes into position, which flowed in and opened fire on the enemy invaders that had closed the distance with the flagship.  
As instructed, they avoided the sides and bottom of the massive starship- where the docked pods would have an easy time destroying them.  
Group two lead by Meia flew over the surface while Group one with Vandread Dita closed to the center of the massive particle cannon array and fired at it's focusing crystal in the center.  
As it blossomed and exploded, this opened a gap to which the first team entered and started wreaking havock on the internal particle cannon systems.  
Systems blackened and died under Vandread fire and the support of it's pint-sized allies as grenades and other friendly ordinance were tossed into the fray and exploded.  
Once clear, the cockpit to Vandread Dita opened up and Pyoro glided free and interfaced with the flagship.  
  
Outside, group two had spread and were coming back around to the engine clusters, firing into them and causing serious distraction for the surrounding fleet.  
They converged on the aft, leaving the front undefended.  
  
Once Pyoro interfaced with Parfait's help, the system began to overload.  
The lights all over the flagship flickered and started to fizzle.  
Pyoro and Parfait quickly made their way back to the Vandread as the Flagship around them started to die.  
And fortunate too, as the second group was pinned at the aft section of the flagship, and just before converging firepower found them.  
Shin called to the second group to get the heck out of the area and Meia complied, as the Vanguards clung to their Dread rides and flew from the distracted fleet.  
The Vandread and consorts flew out of the gap in the forward section as explosions started to blossom down the sides of the ship.  
As the moderately damaged group arrived where the Nirvana was, the last of the enemy flagship broke in half like a Lego toy, spilling fragments everywhere.  
Most of them collided with uncontrolled pods and countless cubes as they all died with flashes and explosions.  
...Possibly another great work of Pyrotechnics in the history of the Tarak Military.  
"Hehe...they got legoed! Hahahahaah..." Laughed Tesh.  
The other Tarak members joined in, knowing what a Lego block was from hours of boredom and exploration aboard the Mission station.  
"Huh?" Barnette asked, "What's a Lego?"  
  
--------------  
So that's the mighy defeat of the great flagship.  
Nine pages again, I'm wondering if I'm doing justice to the origional episodes...  
Hehe...next one's eleven pages and not much action...well...does flooding the men's quarters count? 


	6. Ch6 Orphans

Chapter six:  
Orphans  
  
Disclaimer: With the notable exception of the characters of the 42nd, Vandread and their characters don't belong to me.  
  
  
WARNING: May contain spoilers to a Vandread episode. Not likely, since this is running off a vague summary of the episode to come.  
--------------------------   
  
The road ahead seemed like a smooth one, with the destruction of the Red fleet main flagship behind them. And since the Green fleet hasn't been showing up for some time, it appears that they were in the clear.  
So naturally things started to settle down...  
...Or the crew started to get bored.  
Either way, things were sure to get interesting...  
  
For example, that morning there was a disaster.  
"Eh? HEY! WHO LEFT THIS VALVE OPEN!!" Cried an engineer.  
"What?" Parfait asked and then saw it, "Oh gosh..."  
She rushed to the comm. And signaled the men's quarters.  
  
Half the 42nd was lounging in their quarters when an alarm rang, "Everyone get out of your quarters! There's a problem down there!"  
"What?" Asked Tesh and called, "Everyone grab your gear and get outta here!"  
The men started grabbing their closest and most valuable possessions and took off.  
But Tesh took a moment to ask, "Wait a minute...what's the problem?"  
There was a gurgling from the toilet and the sink for the barracks.  
"Wha?"  
Then they burst and started overflowing.  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
The efforts of the men were nothing short of hilarious as they started chaining up and starting to save supplies as water started to gush in.  
The others arrived in a panic.  
"What the hell!?!?" Demanded Shin as he realized his bed was now waterlogged.  
"Great going!" Shouted Shin as he waded through the water to grab the valuables still ry on his desk.  
Jinn arrived, gave an exclamation of pain before also rushing to save his gear.  
"Flooding in the men's barracks!" Called Hiro over the inter-ship comm., "42nd, drop what you're doing and get the hell up here!"  
Just as Hiro saved his scarf everything became frantic as the men started trying to get out of the rapidly-rising water levels.  
"Crud!" Screamed Tesh as the water output doubled.  
"HELP ME!!!" Cried A trooper as he waded in the neck-deep water.  
"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" Shouted Tesh before getting hit in the head with a makeshift life-line.  
As Kai floated he whispered, "Jura...I'll see you in heaven..."  
Then Hiro grabbed his arm, "Kai, you can walk in that."  
"Huh? Oh..." Said Hiro as he straightened in the waist-high water and ran for the exit.  
In the corridors the men got out of the barracks section and into the supply-filled corridor as they got every single member of the 42nd out of the room.  
When the last man was out Jinn confirmed nobody else was in there and slammed the door.  
"Headcount!" Called Shin just to make sure.  
They were all present, all forty-five of the 42nd.  
Shin sighed as he hit his back on the wall, "Awww man... Now what?"  
Parfait arrived and noticed she was late as the entire 42nd looked up at her.  
"Oops...sorry..." Murmured Parfait, "We had a little problem in the water works..."  
"No duh." Muttered several of the troopers.  
Shin thumbed the closed door as a teddy bear floated past the window, "Can you pump that out?"  
"We can try, but we don't want to flood the rest of the ship as it is..." Muttered Parfait sheepishly.  
"Great." Fumed Tesh, "So you're saying we don't have anywhere to go!?!?"  
"It's not that bad," Pointed out Tag, "At least the women aren't going to savagely eat our guts like we first thought...."  
Shin laughed and then said, "Well at least we got the survival gear down in storage...perhaps we can scrounge and see what we can pull out..."  
"That's the spirit!" Chimed Parfait, "You guys can go try to survive on the rest of the ship while we clean up this mess!"  
"...Aren't you covering for the mistake YOU made?" Hiro asked.  
"Calm down Hiro," Smirked Shin, "Besides, this is a great time to test out those survivalist skills. Okay, 42nd!" Called Shin, "Your mission now is to go try to find a place to hang out while Parfait filters out our quarters. Failure means well...you'll have to sleep on the floor."  
"Sir!" Called the troops.  
"Good." Nodded Shin and motioned the supplies, "Now let's get started."  
The groups started gathering their supplies and moving out, many of them grabbing their sleeping bags or jogging down to the supply base while some just dragged their personal belongings or grabbed them to head down to storage.  
  
Minutes later on the bridge Magano was listening to Shin's story, "Well...can't help everything."  
"It's only for a few days, at least that's what Parfait ensures..." Said Shin and smirked, "My men shouldn't be TOO rambunctious..."  
Then the door opened and in came two of his troopers...escorted by four lovely young women with ring blasters.  
"What's going on?" Shin asked.  
The women puffed up their faces in anger and one of them shrilled, "Your men here tried to set up camp in the bathroom!"  
"Say what?" Shin asked.  
One of them sheepishly laughed, "We wanted to have the best spot sir...and there's this nice place in the-"  
"Spare me." Sighed Shin and said, "Okay you two, go find the camping gear. You'll be sleeping out in the gardens...and the location is at the desgression of the ladies."  
The young women giggled as they started to get ideas.  
"You're harsh commander!" Cried one, "You know they'll put us in the river!"  
Magano started laughing as did Shin, "Well, maybe you should have thought twice about peeking in on the women. After all, they are a 'vicious threat to all Tarak kind." He laughed again as the young women drove the...trespassers off the bridge.  
"...Vicious threat to all Tarak kind..." Repeated Magano.  
Shin shrugged, "That's what the instructors kept telling us."  
  
Tag on the other hand knocked on Ezra's door.  
"Oh, come in..." Ezra replied.  
Tag opened the door and smiled, "Hello..."  
"I heard about the accident, sorry." Ezra spoke softly as he came in.  
"It's okay..." He said and asked, "Er...I wanted to stop by and ask...maybe I could bunk in here?"  
Ezra blushed, "I don't think so...I'm sorry, I'm not used to having men come in and ask to sleep with me."  
"Er-" Panicked Tag and rubbed the back of his head, "Don't think of it that way...sorry I asked."  
"Well..." Ezra said as Tag turned to leave, "There is an empty room right next to mine. Maybe you can move in there?"  
"Uh...thank you." Said Tag.  
Then Kahlua started to cry.  
"Oh Kahlua..." Murmured Ezra as she came to the small crib.  
Tag dropped his sleeping bag at the door and walked to the crib, "Is she okay?"  
"She just wants to be held." Smiled Ezra as she picked up her offspring.  
Kahlua giggled at Tag's presence and reached out for him.  
Tag offered his hand and she took it and sucked on his finger.  
"Forward isn't she?" Asked Tag.  
They stood there for a moment before Tag spoke, "Well I have to get set up-"  
He removed his hand but Kahlua started crying again.  
Tag gave a parting glance to Ezra as he walked out and took his sleeping hammock to the next door room.  
  
"Well," Said Dureo, "From my best estimates, I'd say your almost as healthy as you where when I first inspected you."  
Jura smiled as she sat on the bed. There was still scarring, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.  
From what Dureo had told her, she could have been closer to critical condition- and because of her wound she may have never been able to produce children.  
But because of the efforts of the 42nd, this disaster was prevented.  
"Well, thank you doctor." Smiled Jura. She still had some bandages around where she was hit, the arm and tummy mostly...also closer to the legs...  
She walked gracefully for her room, but when she opened it two of the 42nd were already there.  
"Hey! What are you doing in my room!?"  
"Huh?" Asked Tesh and Kai as one, both holding sleeping hammocks up to hang.  
"Er..." Tesh started but Kai put his down, "Jura! Are you better!?"  
She gave a muttered laugh, "Well of course I am, otherwise why am I standing?"  
"Jura..." Sighed Kai.  
She smiled and asked, "So I hear you were worried about me."  
"I was." Kai smiled and then remembered he had a hammock, "Oh, this..."  
"Don't worry." She smiled as she approached him and took his hands, "Your free to sleep with me whenever you like."  
"Eh...Eh..." Blushed the pilot.  
Tesh snuck out, not wanting to bother the couple-  
-but ran into Misty.  
She stopped her search for Hibiki and focused on the young boy with the blue hair, "Hey Tesh!"  
"YEAAHHHHH!!" Screamed Tesh, dropping the hammock and running like he was on fire.  
"Come back!" Chimed Misty as she ran after the screaming tactician.  
Barnette blinked as she came around the corner and saw Tesh running, followed by Misty.  
"Weird." She said and turned the corner to slam into Shin.  
Both collapsed to the ground, but Shin recovered first, "You okay?"  
"Yeah...watch were you're going!" Called Barnette.  
He stood and offered her his hand up but she rejected it, "Where's Jura?"  
"She's in her room...with one of my men." Said Shin.  
"W-What!?" Asked Barnette as she whirled.  
Shin shrugged, "Kai seems pretty caught up with her. I was telling people not to bother you women, but it seems she's fine with having him in there."  
Barnette started fuming, "Choosing a man over me, that's unfair!"  
Barnette walked off in a moving rant as she headed for Jura's room, and Shin shouldered his hammock and started walking until he remembered, "Oh...well I guess I'll ask her if I can bunk in with her later..."  
  
Hiro on the other hand was calmly walking for his destination.  
Then Tesh rushed by with Misty in hot pursuit, "Oh I love evasive men!" She chimed and continued to run after him.  
Hiro blinked and then disregarded this as he walked to the particular room he wanted and knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" asked a voice.  
"May I come in?"  
The door opened and Meia was in.  
"Hiro, what can I do for you?" She asked.  
Hiro adjusted his cap, "I'm sure you heard about the accident..."  
"You were wondering if you can stay here I'll bet."  
"I was thinking that." He responded.  
Meia turned away, "I don't take strangers in."  
"But we've flown missions together." Hiro offered, "You know me, and I know you. What's the problem in that?"  
"Because I don't just take strangers that's why." She said, a slight edge to her voice, "Despite the fact that we've been fighting together."  
Hiro wanted to say more but thought the better of it, "As you wish. If you change your mind, you can contact me through the Platform."  
And with that Hiro left, notifying Meia only by the sound of the closing door, as she had faced away from him.  
She sighed and closed her eyes, "Men...what's so magnetic about them?"  
  
Tag was carrying another box of possessions into his room as Tesh rushed past, chased again by Misty.  
Tag made a mental note to himself to instruct the Commander about this before he walked into the empty room.  
It was more like a walk-in-closet instead of a room, just enough space in the compartment room to hang his hammock and store his things. It wasn't anything like his previous barracks, but it was a lot closer to Ezra then he started off with.  
Ezra...  
Maybe it was because of her figure, her voice, her personality, or the child that was so magnetic. Tag never felt this way before...a sense of obligation he could only feel with a woman. And in particular, Ezra.  
As he left his small sanctuary, he heard some noise from Ezra's room and the door opened.  
"Oh...Tag..." She murmured, "Thank goodness.."  
"What's the matter?"  
"It's Kahlua. She won't stop crying...I gave her medicine and everything...and she's not running a fever...she started crying ever since you left."  
"Okay..." He asked.  
"Can you come in?" She responded.  
"Er...okay..." agreed Tag slowly as he walked in and re-approached the crib.  
Kahlua looked up at him and started giggling again, reaching out for him.  
"Well, looks like she misses you." Smiled Ezra.  
"Yeah..." He said as he lowered his hand in again for her to grab, "I guess...."  
Ezra tilted her head as she asked, "Are you still looking for a place to stay?"  
"I found that place you mentioned...a little cramped for a maintenance room but I guess it can work..."  
"Would you like to stay here instead?"  
Tag looked back at her as she smiled back at him.  
"...I'd love to..." he replied.  
Kahlua giggled at this.  
  
Jinn on the other hand had wandered around the platform and then Dregde central looking for a place.  
He found one in a closet of the main room.  
It was here where he was found, and where the handy maids were a little confused as to why the 42nd quartermaster was now taking residence in their main office.  
Naturally they called Gasconge.  
"...What? I thought I would bunk in close to my job..." He said.  
Gasconge rubbed her forehead, "All right you can bunk in with me." She looked up at him, "But anything strange and you'll be sleeping in the launch tubes."  
"Hey," Laughed Jinn, "It's me."  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Come on..." Gasconge said as she started walking.  
  
Hibiki sighed as he looked back at the room.  
Like the men's quarters, theirs had flooded as well, leaving the three no place to go.  
Dureo made arrangements with Parfait and the two were in their own room, while various members of the 42nd were finding places to go...  
Hibiki was now starting to wonder-  
"Mr. Alien!" Called Dita as she bounded to him and giggled, "I'm sorry to hear about your room. But mine's open!"  
"Er...um..." Hibiki murmured.  
Misty then came down the opposite way and spotted him with Dita, "Hey! Hibiki, wanna come to my room instead?"  
"What?"  
"No! Mr. Alien promised to come to my room!" Called Dita.  
"But he wants to come to mine instead!"  
"No, he's coming with me!"  
Both women were now tugging on his arms.  
"Hey...wait...stop...AHHHH!!!"  
Hibiki broke away and like Tesh before him ran like he was on fire.  
"Hey!" Called the women and then faced each other with their faces puffing, "It's all your fault!"  
  
In Jura's room, there was a heated argument.  
"Jura, you can't just let a man sleep with you! It's immoral!" Barnette called.  
Jura answered, "Well, where else would I get a man's seed? And since Hibiki's already tied up with Dita why can't I choose him?"  
Kai was beginning to have the feeling he was being used when Jura added, "Besides, he came up and checked on me when I was ill. The least I could do for him would be to let him sleep here with me."  
"So did I Jura!" Replied Barnette, "besides, he's likely to turn on you and try to exploit you like all the Tarak men do! You can't trust them!"  
"Well I can trust Kai," Jura smirked and winked at Kai, who was seated at Jura's desk, "Can't I?"  
"...I guess..." Shrugged Kai.  
Barnette sighed, "I guess there's no convincing you then..."  
Jura gave a muttered laugh, "I win...Hey Barnette, why don't you try and find yourself a man?"  
"WHAT!?!" Demanded Barnette, "Ar-Are you insane!?"  
"I'm serious." Jura said and smirked, "Think about all the fun you two could have. With those new guys running around there are plenty to choose from."  
"...Wh...Wha!!?"  
"I personally think their commander has the eye for you," Jura said in a singsong tone, "And since he's not a prisoner, what do you have to loose?"  
Barnette didn't give it much thought, and now spoke, "Well...er...you can't trust a man..."  
But with Jura's presence and Kai being in her room, Barnette wasn't quite sure what to think...  
"Ugh...I got a headache..." Muttered Barnette.  
"You just don't want to talk about it." Smirked Jura.  
"!" Replied Barnette, but seeing that Jura was her superior.  
"...I need to think for a minute..." Barnette said in a confused state and left.  
Jura turned to Kai, "Now then, were would you like to sleep?"  
"I beg-wha?"  
  
Shin was probably the last man to actually find any sort of quarters.  
A good portion of the men had found quarters with or near the women, which could be good or bad, but either way he still didn't have a place to stay.  
He was making his fourth circle around the living quarters when he spotted a dazed Barnette.  
"Barnette," He started and approached her, "You okay? You look dazed."  
"Uhh...." Replied Barnette, "I'm not feeling well...."  
"Do you need to see the doctor?"  
Barnette remembered Jura's speech and promptly fainted into Shin's arms.  
Shin blinked in confusion and awe for a moment before a flash happened to his left.  
He turned to see the culprit.  
"Gotcha!" Giggled Paiway as she ran off, jotting notes in her notebook.  
"One day I'm gonna teach that girl a thing or too..." Murmured Shin in sarcasm but then muttering from Barnette reminded him of his burden.  
Confused and afraid she'd kill him, Shin carefully picked up Barnette and walked into her room.  
It was closeby to Jura's, which wasn't odd seeing how close the two were, and placed her in the bed.  
Shin looked around and felt a little odd just leaving her there...  
He grabbed the covers and pulled them over the sleeping Jura before walking out and clicking off the light.  
As he left to get his things the door closed and Barnette fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Dureo was in the galley with the book open and finishing up the last pages of "Reproduction for dummies" book. He had finished the Tale of two cities some time ago and was now reading up on his studies on female anatomy. This book the 42nd provided was proving to be most helpful...  
He turned to see Hibiki walk in and look for his normal dinner, before taking his normal seat at the table.  
"...What's your problem?"  
"Those women are strange," Started Hibiki, "Dita tried getting me into her room...."  
"...I heard. If you didn't take off running like a madman I think she would have caught you. By the way, when ARE you going to her room?"  
"Would you cut that out about the whole room thing!? It's pissing me off..."  
"Then why don't you just get it over with?"  
"Because...er...what am I going to talk about in there!?"  
"....This is the fourth time you used that excuse. Ezra pointed out that you could talk about a lot of things, why don't you?"  
"Well because...er...I just..."  
The door opened and Dita showed up and smiled at him and gave a wave.  
The two watched as she walked to the food lift.  
"Well...she seems in a good mood." Observed Dureo.  
"That's what I'm afraid of..." Murmured Hibiki.  
Then Misty came in and smiled, "There you are!"  
Dita rushed to get her food and sat down next to Hibiki before Misty could reach him.  
"Hey! That's my seat!"  
"I got here first!"  
"It's still mine!"  
"I don't see your name on it!"  
Dureo shook his head as he stood and walked away reading his book. Hibiki followed suit- only he took off running out another door and while not reading.  
The girls chased after him in what became another race.  
  
After some time of running from women, almost running over Bart and three of the Vanguard pilots, as well as knocking over three of the Mejere personnel, he found shelter in Dredge central.  
Hibiki rushed in and slammed the door behind him, panting from so much running.  
Then he noticed he was being watched and looked up to see what the matter was.  
Seated at the table was Gasconge, Jinn, and six other Tarak mechanics.  
"...You got some exercise." Remarked Gasconge.  
"Those women are weird..." Panted Hibiki, "You gotta hide...hey, are you guys playing poker?"  
"Yeah," Said one, "We're loosing. Wanna give us a hand?"  
"Okay," Smirked Hibiki, "Sure. Deal me in..."  
He walked to the table and took a seat with a large grin, "Today just happened to be my lucky day Gasco, so prepare to loose!"  
"It's Gasconge!" Warned Gasconge in a low tone.  
"...Yeah...whatever..." Reeled Hibiki as he started picking up his cards.  
  
There was very little activity on the platform, technicians and work crews were performing maintenance on the Vanguards- both the Mejere customized ones and the regular Tarak 42nd, as pilots were also checking out their machines.  
Hiro however was somewhere else, where Meia found him in her dread.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
Hiro looked up from her seat and then down at the instrument panel, "Just looking over your Dread. It's in remarkable condition."  
"I didn't give you authorization." She said, pointing her ring at him.  
"No," Said Hiro as he climbed out of the cockpit and held up something in his hand, "But it comes up when parts start falling out of your machine."  
"Wha?" Asked Meia as she accepted the part.  
"I took the liberty of bypassing it. Apparently your technicians are a little hesitant about checking out engine systems."  
Meia looked back up at him and nodded, "Thank you."  
She climbed back into her Dread and Hiro stood beside it, "Where are you going?"  
"Patrol." She answered, "Get off."  
"before you go I'd like to point out that your engines were left on stall for three hours. They need an overhaul."  
"What?" Meia asked as she checked over her controls and realized he was right, "Did you do this?"  
"Do what?" Hiro responded, "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? I never touched your dread until that part nearly killed me."  
Meia muttered a curse as she switched off the engines and relaxed in the cockpit, "Now what am I going to do?"  
Hiro knelt beside the cockpit, "I could repair your fighter. Your technicians are busy on the other two."  
"That's not necessary."  
"Why are you refusing my help?"  
Meia looked at him, "Or any help for that matter." He added.  
Meia turned her head and looked at the instrument panel, "I don't need the help."  
"Yes you do." Hiro added, "No man...or person, can stand alone." Said Hiro, "They need support, no matter how much they may deny it. Very few people can sustain themselves, and with a dread and responsibility as big as yours it's almost impossible for you to deny a support team."  
"I don't need to take this from a man." She grumbled as she got up.  
Hiro grabbed her arm, "And I don't deserve this kind of disrespect. I was only trying to help you."  
She waved his arm off and started climbing down to the elevator.  
Hiro stood and called, "You can't avoid it Meia. Why don't you accept that you're not alone?"  
Meia stopped and went on, "Because I am alone...and I don't need anybody."  
"Is that so?" He called as he walked over her dread and she stopped down, "What about when you're injured? Do you keep to your own wounds?"  
"Go away." She called back.  
Hiro grabbed the tether and slid down to the elevator. He came to a stop on the platform and grabbed the railing.  
Meia looked at him then at the far end of the hanger.  
Then the elevator stopped.  
"What?" Meia asked as she used the control again.  
Nothing.  
"Let me see." Said Hiro as he took the control from her hands and inspected it and clicked it again. Then he tried going up with similar results.  
"Dead."  
"Looks like we're stuck here." Meia said.  
Hiro called to the technicians below, "Elevator jam! Someone get up there and fix it!"  
"Roger!" Called the chief of the deck and she gave orders to the technicians available.  
There was silence between the two of them.  
"Could you repair it on your own now?" Hiro offered.  
"The fault was not mine to make," She said as she stood with her arms crossed, "I wouldn't be in this position if I didn't have the choice."  
"So you're blaming problems you encounter on other people."  
"I didn't say that."  
"You implied it."  
Meia sighed as she looked away.  
"What's your problem Meia?" Hiro asked, "What haunts you? We all have ghosts somewhere, especially those of us in the 42nd...what disturbs you?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Meia replied.  
Hiro knew this wasn't getting anywhere so he started, "Back when we first landed on the Mission we had the No-Dachi with us. The captain of that ship was a good friend of the father who raised me. You could say he was my Uncle."  
Meia half turned to listen as he went on, "The day we made for the asteroids was the last time we saw the No-Dachi alive. I had to practically tear myself from trying to stand and guard the No-Dachi and disobey my uncle's orders. So I was forced to leave him behind and go with my commander into the asteroids. I had hoped to see him again later, but as time went on I knew the No-Dachi would never be coming back...and I had lost another relative."  
Meia now turned to face Hiro as he looked at the bottom, "He was the closest I had to family besides my father...and My father was one of the ones to die in one of your Mejere exhibitions into our space."  
Meia shifted her weight as Hiro continued, "It's a known fact that many of us in the 42nd are war orphans with no other place to go. We're outcasts, but because we're outcasts we grew stronger and started questioning the system that brought us to what we are now. Maybe it's one of those handicaps we turned around and made us stronger. Like me, my conrads in the 42nd grew beyond our struggles and histories- and used them to motivate us and excel. We never gave up, we only found other opportunities. Perhaps this is what Grand-pa wanted...instead of the mindless zealots that the majority of Tarak turned into."  
The lift shuddered and started moving again for the floor.  
When they reached it Hiro was the first to leave and head for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Meia.  
"To find some place to sleep." Hiro said as he collected his belongings by the door, "I'm probably one of the last people to find somewhere."  
Meia approached Hiro and took a moment of thought before offering, "My room is open."  
Hiro looked up at her as he straightened, "I thought you didn't accept strangers."  
"From one war orphan to another," She started, "I'm willing to suspend that."  
Hiro smiled and silently agreed with Meia's change of heart. But then he said, "I must admit I'm a little lost...I Still haven't found my way around the crew quarters..."  
"This way." She said as she lead him down the hallways away from the Platform.  
  
In the command room Shin was standing beside the Commander's platform and was leaning against the railing.  
"No place to go?" Magano had asked when he came in.  
Now he replied, "Yup. Looks like I'll have to break out the camping gear and see If I can tent out in the garden."  
"Unfortunate." Magano murmured and then noticed, "I wonder where BC went off too...she's usually not around as often as she used to be..."  
Shin shrugged, "Beats me."  
Then Barnette walked in and spotted the commander.  
Shin and Magano didn't notice as Shin murmured, "And the quarters still have to be pumped...I wonder how Parfait's doing with it..."  
"Last I heard she just sealed the leak." Magano answered.  
"Excuse me," Said Barnette as she finally approached the commander's platform.  
Shin and Magano looked up at her and Magano inquired, "Barnette, what are you doing here? Let alone at this time of evening..."  
"I wanted to know if Shin had a place to stay..." Barnette offered, "Seeing that just about everyone else is sharing...and I thought..."  
Shin smiled, "That's okay If you don't want me-"  
"But I do."  
This turned some heads.  
"I mean...what I mean to say is..."  
"Oh don't be so stubborn!" Magano cawed, "Just tell him for crying out loud! Do you want him in or not? Don't be like a certain little one we all know..."  
Barnette, still blushing, looked up at Shin, "Well...do you want to come in?"  
"Depends." Smirked Shin, "Soft mattress?"  
"What are you talking about?" Asked a confused and a little upset Barnette.  
Shin laughed, "Just kidding, Just kidding. Of course, I'd be honored."  
"Okay, this way..." Said Barnette as she took him by the hand and lead him and his gear out of the room.  
"I hope you're happy..." She muttered as she passed Jura just out of sight of the bridge.  
Once he was gone Magano turned back to the bridge bunnies, "Now I'm sure you ladies would be most eager to discuss this one."  
"Commander!" Called Amarone, "Do you really take us for that low of people?"  
"I have ears don't I?" Laughed Magano, "I apologize ladies...carry on."  
Amarone and Beldevere turned back to their work, but moments later were discussing this issue...  
  
---------------------------------   
Wha!? Okay, so I lied. Twelve pages of no action but a lot of talking.  
  
Who liked it? I did, especially Hiro's little speech. I've never really focused on the backstory of each of the pilots...maybe I should write notes before they contradict one another...  
  
How am I doing by the way? I'm trying to keep my characters in the realm of believability, and I REALLY don't want to kill off any of my pilots (hey, none of the Dread pilots die!) 


	7. Ch7 Birthday

Chapter Seven:  
Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread doesn't belong to me. Otherwise stuff like this would have happened in the fiction, or a flashy OAV would have been made from this story...sorta.  
  
------------  
  
The Nirvana's engine silently pulsed once again, thrusting the ship ever closer to home.  
In the distance, fuzzy patches of orange and brown were becoming visible as the starship neared them.  
"The electrical storm," Started Magano.  
Shin was also on the bridge, rested up from a good night's sleep. He turned and asked, "This is the barrier?"  
Magano nodded, "It's a massive field of electrical storms that pretty much blocks Mejere and Tarak from a good portionage of the galaxy. Nobody knows why or how it was formed, but nevertheless it remains."  
"I wonder," Pondered Shin, "Does this have anything to do with how Mejere and Tarak are separated?"  
Magano turned her head, "And how did you come to that conclusion young man?"  
Shin shrugged, "Beats me. But I was thinking that maybe because of this storm we weren't harvested for a good many years."  
"Possible." Magano muttered and then sighed, "I haven't seen this place in a long time..."  
Shin looked at her and she went on, "Yes Shin, I'm one of the first generation of Mejere citizens. One of the colonists..."  
"You're-" Backed Shin.  
Magano looked at Shin as he sighed, "I'm sorry..."  
"I'm sure you've seen your share." Said Magano, "So why are you worried?"  
"It's just..." Shin said as he scratched his head, "I didn't know...that you were on the colony ship..."  
"Yes remarkably enough." Magano said as she looked forward, "A hundred and two years ago. I'm pretty good for my age, don't you think?"  
"I'd say." Replied Shin, "I've never seen our leader Grand-pa, but I'm sure he's as wrinkled as a prune."  
Both of them laughed at this before it died, and the two just looked out at the stars.  
"So, how are you doing with Barnette?" Inquired the older woman.  
"Fine," Said Shin, "Some arguments, but we're getting along..."  
"Mmm." Nodded Magano and then said, "Don't spill the beans," she lowered her voice, "It's Meia's birthday in a few days."  
"Really?"  
Magano nodded and looked forward again, "We're planning a party, so if you and your little circle of lost boys want to participate, you have to do something for us."  
"Lost boys huh?" Smirked Shin, "The army will be pleased to hear that. What do you need?"  
"I'll tell you in time." Magano rumbled at her normal tone, "Besides, I haven't thought about it yet."  
Shin scratched his head again and replaced the cap, "Well I should get down to Supplies and see what we're needing and what we can spare... and to see if Gasconge didn't tear Jinn in half yet."  
Magano gave a muttered laugh at that thought as Shin disappeared through the door. She looked back up at the stars and started to think again...  
  
In another place of the ship Kai rubbed his head as he rose from the bed.  
"What a dream..." He murmured and started to get up until he realized he wasn't alone.  
"uhh...."  
"Wha!?" Panicked Kai until he remembered...  
Jura clutched at his arm, "Kai come back to bed...."  
"Er...."  
"Please?" She moaned seductively.  
"...Yes dear..." Murmured Kai as he returned to the covers.  
  
Shin on the other hand continued his trip down to Dredge central, and along the way he ran into Tag.  
"Hey," Greeted Shin.  
"Commander..." Nodded Shin, with an armful of milk containers.  
Shin looked at them and then at Tag, "May I ask what those are for?"  
"The baby sir, Ezra keeps a supply of milk handy in her room and well...she just ran out." Tag explained.  
"So the two of you are living together?"  
Tag nodded, "Yes sir..."  
"How's it working out?" Shin asked.  
"Well sir..." Tag responded, "Um...I need to get to the room...excuse me sir."  
Shin watched the officer go before turning back to face forward, "Huh...Tag seems to be getting along well....I wonder...."  
He stopped over in Barnette's room where his gear was stored.  
Barnette was present in her room, wearing for once a T-shirt and shorts...skimpy, but better than what she was wearing.  
"Hi." He said as he came in.  
Barnette turned and acknowledged him, "Well?"  
"Just stopped over." Shin replied as he started fishing around his hammock, "I've got a secret."  
"Oh?" Barnette said.  
"...Meia's birthday."  
"You're in on it too?" Barnette asked, half-turning to look at Shin.  
"Yup." Shin replied as he found the clipboard he was looking for, "I'm headed down to supply and munitions to see what we can cobble together...maybe I should ask Hiro...."  
"Whatever." Barnette replied.  
Shin walked for the door but stopped and looked back at her, "Are you going to be okay?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"....Just wanted to make sure..." Shin said before leaving.  
  
In the platform Meia was busy looking over her dread.  
"Need help?" Asked a voice as Hiro rose on the platform with a toolkit.  
"No," Meia replied, "But thank you for offering."  
"What are you doing?" Hiro asked as he stepped off and approached the cockpit.  
"Finishing maintenance overhaul." She answered and looked up at him, "And making sure the engine doesn't overload again."  
'Good." Hiro said as he knelt beside the cockpit hatch and looked at the screen.  
There was a moment of silence before he said, "I hear your birth day is coming up."  
"What about it?"  
"I was wondering what I should get for you." Hiro responded as he shifted to a cross-legged position, "It's Mejere tradition after all."  
"You're from Tarak."  
"I don't think a day off, a metal, and a trumpet salute would be appropriate." Hiro added and went on, "Besides, your from Mejere."  
"I don't care about my birthday." Said Meia as she accessed more controls, "And I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone else."  
"Too late." Hiro said, "I heard from overall gossip."  
"I can't stay then," Started Meia, "I have to get going."  
Hiro stopped the canopy from closing, "You're not fueled."  
Meia looked at the monitor. Indeed, her fighter wasn't armed, and unprepared.  
Meia opened the canopy again and sighed, "Not good."  
"You could hide other places." Hiro said.  
Meia looked at him then at the controls, "Okay. Let's go to the simulators."  
  
"Okay guys!" Called Tesh in the simulator room as he sat cross-legged on one of the simulator pods and looked down at the assembled mixture of Tarak and Mejere pilots...most of them couples, "Here's the deal, the last team standing gets a night out on the platform alone, okay? Followed by a free dinner from the kitchen...any choice of food! Now then, sign ups are over there and after...eh...ten minutes we'll start the party!"  
Shin peeked his head in and looked around, "What's going on?"  
"Hey Commander!" Called Tesh and saluted, "You wanna party?"  
"Party what?"  
"We're having a tournament in the sims!" Tesh called, "We're accepting teams too! Want Barnette to come in?"  
"Er....I got stuff to do." Shin said and looked around, "How about I take on the winner."  
"Sorry sir, Jinn's got that spot."  
Shin looked over at the back wall and saw Jinn talking with Gasconge and swirling a small cup of soda pop.  
"...Whatever." Shin sighed as he left.  
"Hey wait!" Called Dita as she and Hibiki rushed in and closed the door.  
Shin kept walking....  
  
Meia muttered something after the simulators and said, "Well...let's try the targeting shoot."  
Hiro walked with her to the targeting arena, only to find Kai there.  
"Huh!?" Kai asked as he saw them.  
Jura had him in her arms and peeked over, "Meia! Oh I see...come here with Hiro to make out huh?"  
Meia didn't reply, only closed the door and continued walking.  
Hiro removed his cap and scratched his head as he walked after her before putting it back on, "Is it me or is this whole thing smell like a set-up?"  
"We'll go to Dredge central and see If we can borrow some Dreads." Meia said.  
"...I can't fly a Dread."  
"I'll teach you." Meia responded.  
Hiro's mind jumped as he asked himself weather she wanted him to go because he was a good pilot or she enjoyed his company.  
  
On the bridge things were still a little quiet- even as two of the Tarak engineers were sharing in the usual gossip with the ladies.  
"So then I hear this loud Ka-boom!" Amarone was saying.  
"What happened?" Asked the first technician, cap in hands.  
The other one called, "Horse!? Weren't you listening?"  
"Sorry..." Murmured the brown-haired Horse.  
The other one, Tex, was looking up at Beldevere, "Hey...er...when's your dinner break?"  
"Um..." She murmured.  
Standing over Celtic was Thor, who was pointing out, "So why do you wear those?"  
Celtic was wearing the ears and bear sweater, "Because I like them silly! Better then your drab outfit."  
"Hey." Thor spoke in his deep voice and removed the cap, "I like the cap... Don't diss the cap."  
Celtic giggled as all seemed to be going normal.  
Magano muttered to herself, "What is this? Love boat in space?"  
  
Elsewhere Meia grunted in disgust, "There isn't a single place to hide in here..."  
"Maybe you should just face it." Hiro responded.  
"I don't like that much attention." Meia said.  
Then they passed Ezra's room and the door opened, "Excuse me..."  
"What?" Meia asked.  
Ezra leaned out of her doorway with Tag leaning in the frame, "Um, Meia...can you two do a favor for me?"  
"Like what?" Hiro asked.  
Ezra came out of the door with the baby, "Could you take care of Kahlua for me?"  
Meia reeled, "May I ask why?"  
"I need to get to duty...I've been absent for quite a while..." Said Ezra in almost a sigh.  
"...Why don't you get him to take care of her?"  
"I need to get going to the simulators." Said Tag and smirked, "I need to see if I can win those goods for us."  
"...That." Hiro remembered and nodded at Tag, "Good luck."  
"I'll need it." Tag said and squeezed Ezra's shoulder, "I'll see you soon."  
"Good luck!" Called Ezra as the Tarak pilot took off. She turned to Meia again, "Please? I can't leave her with Pyoro..."  
Meia sighed, "Very well."  
She took the baby, and Kahlua was already asleep.  
"Thank you," Said Ezra in half a sigh as she walked briskly for the bridge.  
Meia turned to Hiro.  
Hiro shrugged, "I don't know anything about babies."  
"Me neither." Said Meia, "Okay, get the crib and come to my room..."  
  
In the simulators several of the pilots had been kicked out of the pods.  
"Hehe...Sorry guys, maybe next time." Tesh laughed.  
Then Misty came in, "There you are!"  
"Huh!?!?!"  
She smiled, "Come on, why don't you get in there for the two of us?"  
"Er..." Tesh hesitated.  
"Please?" She asked with a smile, Q-chan also turning into a little heart.  
"Er...umm...."  
"Come on off there."  
"Ahh!" Called Tesh as he was pulled off from his position.  
Jinn looked up at the runners-up board and nodded as he saw Tag climbing the boards.  
  
After grabbing the manifest, Shin was on his way walking back to the flight deck.  
But after a moment's thought he decided to stop in at the household....  
...He meant Barnette's room.  
He walked in and saw Barnette lying down.  
Shin smirked as he walked for his hammock but Barnette stirred, "You're back."  
"Yeah." Replied Shin as he turned to look at her, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine." She replied, "Just bored."  
"...Is this about that simulator thing Tesh is running?"  
"No..."  
"Okay." Shin smirked, "Seems that most of the couples entered. You want to see if we can have a go?"  
"Er...are you..." Barnette reeled, but then relaxed, "I suppose..."  
Shin hesitated then said, "You've changed."  
"What?"  
"You're changing." He laughed as he sat on his hammock, "You're not the Barnette I first met."  
"H-How so?"  
"Maybe Jura's rubbing off on you or something." Shin smirked, "You're...I dunno, more forgiving?"  
"I suppose..." Replied Barnette.  
"Well, the only person who can judge is yourself." Shin smirked back, "Besides, if it helps any I think you're more attractive this way."  
"Really?" She blushed.  
Shin nodded, "Really...I...well...All the women I guess must be magnetic somehow. My troops all fell for them....Myself included."  
He then looked away with a smirk and slid off the hammock, "I got stuff to do."  
"Wait..."  
Shin stopped before the door, clipboard in hand and asked, "Yeah?"  
"Um...later tonight, are you busy?"  
"No, why?"  
"Maybe you and I could have dinner?" She proposed.  
"...I think so." Shin agreed after a moment.  
Barnette smiled, "Thanks..."  
Shin nodded, "Sure." And with hesitation left for the bridge.  
  
As the evening wore on to ship night time, people started calming down and some had already gone to bed.  
The simulator was effectively turned into an arcade as people with nothing else to do or people tossed out of competition watched the final round fight.  
Tag had fought his way to the top of the tournament and was now squaring off against Jinn in the Monster Vanguard.  
The back arms spun as the huge question-mark blades became propellers of doom to anything getting close as the middle ones held ready with sabers and the forward most ones were chattering away with the guns.  
Tag had a normal Tsukumo-version Vanguard, and had avoided most of Jinn's blows, but in order to win he had to do something...  
They had been fighting for the past ten minutes when Tag got a plan.  
He allowed Jinn to close with the large sickles, closing the distance and reaction time.  
Just before it approached Zero Tag hit his engines and thrusted down and underneath the Monster, reaching around and hacking it's legs off.  
The Vanguard spun with the imbalance before Tag threw the sward.  
It jammed into the back of the Monster and exploded in a blaze of fury.  
Everyone gasped and applauded at the results as bets were won and lost, and the pod opened.  
"Hey! Tag's the winner!!" Cheered Jinn as he grabbed the pilot by the arm, "Now friend here are two tickets to anything you want in the diner! And I'll go show you the spot to go hang out for tonight...who's your mate?"  
"Er Ezra and she's on the bridge..."  
"That's fine! Let's get her!" Called Tesh.  
The crowd paraded out of the room to head for the bridge, leaving behind a sparse amount of people in the room. Some were here to practice, others to talk and finish bets.  
Gasconge arched an eyebrow at Jinn as he approached.  
"You lost on purpose?"  
Jinn smiled back, "You read my mind Gasconge. Of course I lost...I think Tag needs it more than I do."  
"Besides," Smirked Gasconge, "We can find a place of our own."  
"Me? I didn't know we were a couple." Jinn said.  
Gasconge started walking and grabbed his arm as she walked, "Come on, let's have another root beer float."  
"...We're gonna run out of root beer at this rate..." Murmured Jinn.  
  
More and more people headed for bed as the night hours dragged on.  
On the bridge Amarone yawned and seated beside her on the ground was Tex with his back to the chair, "Well," He was saying, "I guess I should head to bed. Not much a Technician can do up here..."  
"Me too. Hey Beldevere, you coming?" Asked Horse as he stood up.  
"I'll be along, you can bunk in without me you know," She smiled.  
Horse shrugged, "I like the company."  
Just then Tesh came in, "Hey! Is Ezra in?!"  
"I'm right here..." Ezra started, "Why?"  
"Tag just won you two a...what did they call it?" Tesh asked as he flipped through the book, the fans behind him and pushing a rather dazed Tag ahead of them, "Oh yeah! A honeymoon suite! Now you two, come with me!"  
"Wh-What is this?" Asked Ezra as two Mejere technicians grabbed her and towed her along with the rest of the crowd.  
There was a momentary silence after they left.  
"...Well," Magano started, "It's been getting very interesting indeed since we picked up those men."  
"I'll say..." Tex said, "Heck, even I'm surprised. What's gotten into Tesh now?"  
"Maybe all these women have gotten into his brain and made him all crazy!" Ranted Horse.  
Then the two looked at each other.  
"What does that mean for us!?!?"  
"Pipe down guys!" Called Beldevere.  
Then there was a tone.  
"What?"  
"What's going-"  
The ship shuddered under a direct hit.  
"Wha-AHH!!!"  
The bridge shook and tossed several people around.  
Magano had a firm grip on her seat and once the shaking stop asked, "What happened?"  
Thor was at Celtic's side, as she had been thrown clear of the station and hit Thor when he landed.  
She was KO'ed, and somehow he wasn't.  
AS he came up he called, "Medical attention over here!"  
"Amarone...she's out cold..."  
"Well man get to her station!" Called Magano, "Bart, get up here!"  
"Huh? Y-Yes commander!" Called Bart's voice.  
  
Alarm sirens broke up the party.  
"Wha?"  
Tesh remarkably was the loudest, "EVERYONE TO STATIONS NOW!!!"  
Pilots ran for their respective areas as Technicians and handy maids rushed for Dredge central.  
Tag found Ezra's hand.  
"Ezra..."  
"Tag? Mmm!!"  
Tag gave her a kiss and as he parted squeezed her hand, "Keep safe!"  
Ezra hesitated as Tag ran off. She touched her lips..."A...A kiss?"  
  
Shin was out of his bunk and at the Platform, "What the hell's going on!?!?"  
"We're under attack!" Called a Technician, "All Vanguards report to launching status!"  
"Where the hell is Meia!?" Called a Technician.  
  
Meia was in the corridor with Kahlua as she was whining.  
Hiro rushed down the hallway, "Meia!"  
"I'm all right, just get to your vanguard." She ordered.  
"But the child..."  
"I can take care of her, just get moving!"  
Hiro nodded and made an about turn to rush off to the platform.  
Another shake tossed Meia around. She curled around the baby to give her maximum safety-  
-Until they were tossed into an escape pod.  
It closed and automatic safeguards kicked in and ejected the pod- tossing it clear from the battle.  
  
The Vanguards were the first out and weren't given a warm welcome into space.  
"Lookout!"  
Shin and Tesh cleared the hanger before an explosion rocked the exit.  
"GO!"  
More Vanguards left the platform and opened fire on the cubes hovering outside.  
"Greens..." Hissed Shin as the Green fleet cubes were present, "They found us!"  
  
On the bridge medical staff and technical crews arrived on the spot.  
Thor called, "I need help operating the sensors! Taru, get over here!"  
Taru, a short-hared person with one of the handy maids as a companion, replied, "Sir, I'm a Tarak Operator not a-"  
"It doesn't matter! Get down here and get control of auxiulry control! Tex, work the Shields while Horse, you see if you can get to Parfait. Where the hell is Bart!?"  
"Here!" Called Bart, "Coming!"  
He dove into the helm and the ship started reacting.  
Magano shouted, "Are the Dreads operable?"  
Amarone reported from her station, "The dread platforms are damaged but operational."  
Then the Handy maid by the name of May called from her station, "Commander, Shin sends his regards and informs that he's kicking...well...ass ma'am!"  
Magano gave a laugh, "That boy, he'll never make much sense, but when it comes down to it he does a fine job."  
  
Hibiki joined the fight moments later, as well as Dita.  
When Jura cleared the hanger Kai landed his Vanguard and called, "Miss me?"  
"How couldn't I?" Asked Jura before a hit was scored on her Dread.  
Kai turned around and vaporized the Cube with an anit-capital rocket.  
Several pods were also in the vicinity.  
  
As the battle progressed Magano's voice came over the Comm., "Shin, we're registering an ejected escape pod. Meia's not out there is she?"  
Hiro answered her, "She's not with you?"  
"I think she was in the escape pod."  
Hiro swiveled his machine, "Where!?"  
"Go with an escort," Ordered Shin as the Dreads finally started launching, "Dreads four and six, form up beside one of my men...he's going to go look for an escape pod."  
"Roger!" They called as two basic Vanguards formed up beside Hiro as he headed off.  
Shin turned and announced, "Tag! Get with Jura. Hibiki, what the heck are you doing?"  
Vandread Dita formed on his right and Shin called, "What are you doing!? We need Vandread Jura!"  
"Hey, let me handle this!" Replied Hibiki.  
Shin remarked as he fired at several cubes, "You said that before and look where it got you."  
"Yeah whatever!" Called Hibiki before a large, winged object flew by.  
"What was that!?"  
Then it shifted and disappeared.  
"What was what?"  
"Huh?"  
The Thing de-cloaked and started chasing after the dreads.  
"Barnette!" Howled Shin as he fired at the thing.  
It swung around and started after Shin.  
The Steel Vanguard continued to fire and when it didn't work the vanguard reached under the large machine gun bar and pulled a short sward.  
The winged cloaker flew under him and started to phase out, but by then Shin jammed in the blade into the head and it dug it's way down as it passed under him.  
When he cleared, the thing exploded behind him.  
"Hey! That was ours!" Hibiki ranted.  
Shin pointed, "There are plenty of pods for you to kill."  
Hibiki whirled his Vandread and fired into the pair of pods, blowing two of the several out of the game instantly.  
More Cubes swarmed into the scene, tackling Vanguards and Dreads....but they failed to realize that the Vanguards had vastly superior close-in skills.  
Needless to say more sliced and diced Cubes joined the field.  
Vanguards armed with anti-ship rockets fired into the pods and blew more up as they continued to come.  
One opened it's jaw and belched out another pair of cubes.  
Tesh noticed, pointed, and yelled.  
The four rocket launchers parked on the Nirvana aimed up and fired at the blocks just before they separated, annihilating the re-enforcements of the enemy single-handedly.  
Once the last pod died the field was clear.  
"Anybody hurt?" Asked Shin.  
Several damaged Dreads and Vanguards limped back for the hanger, some of them with badly damaged and crisped limbs or hull plating.  
Fortunately, there were spares...somewhere.  
As the groups started heading back in Shin asked, "Hiro, did you find Meia?"  
"Working on it....Sir, I can't detect her beacon." Hiro had a frantic highlight to his tone.  
Shin narrowed his eyes and contacted the Nirvana, "Nirvana we've lost Meia's signal. Can you track her?"  
"Just a moment sir," Informed May's voice, "...Relaying it now."  
Shin beamed the co-ordinates to Hiro, "Hiro, try here."  
"Got it."  
  
Meia was drifting in the pod alone.  
Although nearly a half-hour passed, the Escape pod's oxygen wasn't the highest...  
She took a gamble and found a survival suit fifteen minutes ago and stuffed Kahlua into it...hoping at least she would survive.  
Meia looked at the crystallizing window as stars tumbled outside.  
She shivered. There must have been a leak, otherwise the oxygen shouldn't have been dropping this rapidly....  
Meia realized that she would probably die of cold, as her breath materialized.  
She shivered violently. Today was her birthday...she realized as her watch told her it was 12:00 at night, June tenth.  
She didn't tell people the things she wanted to say... Hiro in particular.  
'Thanks for everything...'  
There was a flash before her eyes, as her mind's eye perceived a huge white armor, with four pilots, one of which she could clearly invasion...  
Hiro?  
Her trance was shaken as the Pod did.  
She was curled up in a fedal position as the comm. Buzzed, "Meia, Meia are you all right? Meia talk to me!"  
It was Hiro, and for the first time desperation in his voice.  
Through her frozen lips she managed to utter, "H-Help..."  
The Pod shifted quickly, moving as Hiro accelerated at top speed for the Nirvana.  
  
The Nirvana once again was on course for Home.  
Ahead of them, the fuzzy patch of brown now became a huge skyscape of browns, oranges, and blues...within the large hemisphere ahead of them was stars.  
The ship was underway again, fully operational. Even the normal staff was back in rotation, with the exception of Thor, who was standing in for Ezra.  
But the most important of all was Meia was in the hospital.  
  
As Meia came too there was a light above her.  
Her eyes opened and she started, 'Where am..."  
Hiro was standing by her side instead of Dureo.  
"Wha?"  
"Dureo's checking on your bio-file." Hiro said and them blinked with a smirk, "I thought I lost you."  
"What happened?"  
"You nearly froze to death in that pod." Hiro explained, "And Kahlua too, if she wouldn't have been in that pressure suit."  
Meia rubbed the side of her head and found her ornament gone.  
She panicked looking-  
"This?"  
She looked down at the metal rimmed object Hiro was holding between his index finger and thumb.  
"Can you please-"  
Hiro lowered it again and looked at her face.  
"Can you please give it back?"  
"You look prettier without it." He remarked and lowered his head a degree, "Why do you wear this? Is it a reminder?"  
Meia relaxed in her seat, "No...it's a lesson."  
"Of what?" Hiro replied as he examined the metal rim, "An ornament like this...I don't see any value....other than being an annoyance."  
"It's one of the only things I have left...from my childhood." Meia responded, "It's very important to me."  
"So's this." Hiro said and put the music box down beside the examination table.  
Meia's eyes widened, "Where did you-"  
Hiro shook a raised finger, "You don't need to ask. I'm sorry, I was looking for a birthday present. The best I could come up with in the time...was this..."  
He presented a small box, wrapped in repair bandage tape.  
She accepted it and took hold with both hands, "I'm sorry it's not more formal, I would have wrapped it better if I had the time...."  
She unwrapped the small gift and opened the box.  
Inside was a small whistle made from a bamboo pipe, with several holes in it for the finger pieces.  
"...When I was on the mission I made it...out of boredom." He said and nodded, "I want you to keep it."  
"...Why?" She asked, "What's so...I'm sorry..."  
Heero closed his hand over hers and the whistle, "In the course of my life, destruction has outweighed my ratio of building things. When I was on the mission station, this whistle was the only thing to pass the time...other than repairing my vanguard. If you want I can play something for you."  
Meia gave a slight nod and he took the whistle and started to play.  
The soft tunes of the whistle took Meia to another place...the field where she saw her mother....The blue warmth of the Pexis....her music box...  
Hiro saw her relax on the table and looked at the box.  
A moment of thought caused him to pause, before he started playing the tune of the box itself.  
The Nirvana glided on further into the endless night...lit only by the few navigational lights.  
And the light of the gigantic dust and electric storm, which was the last hurdle on their route home.  
  
------------------------  
Twelve pages. Not half bad...  
  
I probably should have extended Meia's drifting in space, but hey...uh...I think I skated around that one.  
Meh, I'm writing this late at night anyhow...and plus the big battle happens in the next few chaps. 


	8. Ch8 Stormforce

Vandread: army  
By Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim over Vandread.  
  
Well here it is, after a long rest; the other chapters to Vandread: Army. Still not done, but at least here's more to the story:  
------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter Eight:  
Storm Force  
  
The Nirvana rumbled.  
They were surrounded by the orange/blue haze of the dust and electrical storm, as distant thunder rumbled around the ship.  
The bridge shook again, overhead lighting dimmed as instrument panels and the light outside lit everything.  
Magano found it quite enjoyable.  
BC was gone again for some reason, just dropping in for a moment before leaving again.  
Something strange was going on....  
But still, they were on their last leg home. Always a good thing...  
However, behind them somewhere was the harvester fleet, unless they were daunted by the electrical storm and gas clouds flowing around them.  
But as Shin pointed out on their entry, they weren't afraid of many things...  
Speaking of Shin, the young commander entered the command room and looked around at the lights.  
"Good morning!" Rumbled Magano and faced forward again.  
"Hi..." Said Shin as he approached Magano's command seat and leaned on the railing, "Anything interesting?"  
"Well, the view." Replied Magano.  
Shin looked out the windows and nodded approvingly, "Yeah...spectacular."  
"Old pictures of Earth would compare this to a storm." Magano spoke, "What do you think?"  
"We never had a storm on Tarak, so the closest thing I'd say this looked like was snow...snow on a windy day." Said Shin as particles of ice broke up on the shield or on the window harmlessly, "It's magnificent...especially with the lighting in there."  
"I knew you would like it." Magano replied and then asked, "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where BC is would you?"  
Shin shrugged, "No. But I am more concerned commander...about our contract."  
"Oh yes," Magano said as she turned her head, "What about it?"  
"...I was thinking about extending it."  
"And in what way?" Magano said, "Price or..."  
"Time."  
"To what?"  
"...Indefinite."  
"What?" Magano asked.  
Shin straightened and said, "Most of the men came forward to me today and asked how long this thing would keep going. I had to say we didn't have to worry about it...but since we're at the barrier...."  
Magano murmured a nod and said, "Well I can see your concern-"  
"And Tag announced to me that he wanted to become betrothed to Ezra."  
"What?" Magano yipped, turning some heads.  
Shin nodded, "He's really set on it too. Ezra seems to be going with it, but she's a little standoffish." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head and came back with a fresh tone, "It means a lot to him Commander...he's been obsessing over finding out about this couple stuff...heck he even found a Bible!"  
Magano looked back down at the plating ahead of her in thought as Shin went on, "I hope it's not too much to ask that you agree with this...I'm kinda hoping that we can stay too...not many of us are happy with the prospect of leaving. Hell, many of us find we'd stay here in space with the threat of being harvested rather than fighting Mejere."  
Magano looked up at Shin and then at the storm, "The problem is our society. Ezra's partner in making her child is back at the base, and frankly I don't think she would be too pleased to find out what your officer is doing."  
"Ah..." Sighed Shin and looked at the ground in a momentary silence, then shook his head and raised his arms in a shrugged, "I don't know what to do. I simply...don't know what to do about this..."  
Magano sighed and looked out at the storm, "There are many things that we can't fix. Some of them remain that way...but most..." Magano looked up at him, "Sort themselves out. Why don't you just wait, you have some time."  
"Not a lot." Shin answered and leaned against the railing again, "Grandma...can you remember the first time you came through here?"  
  
In other parts of the ship the crew pretty much still had off time.  
"Okay!" Cheered Tesh, "First one to tag Hibiki here will get tonight's prize, a days' supply of constant MINT CANDIES!!! First one to pull off this tag and bring it back to me WINS!"  
Tesh slapped Hibiki on the back and a large red marker tape was left.  
"Wha? What's the deal!?"  
"GO!"  
Half the room surged for him and Hibiki took off like a madman.  
"Mr. Alien!" Cried Dita and turned to Tesh, "What did you do that for!?"  
Tesh shrugged, "Well he could just take off his jacket. I've never seen him without it come to think of it..."  
"You've never been out of your uniform." Pointed out Dureo as the rest of the room settled.  
"Ah...that's different!" Smiled Tesh.  
Then Kai entered with a thing in hand, "This yours?"  
Tesh blinked, "H-How did you-"  
"Ripped it off Hibiki. They're still chasing him by the way....what's the prize."  
"Uh...Okay fine!" Tesh called and jammed Kai's hands with the candies, "Here! Take it! I'm done!"  
Then Misty came in, "Oh there you are."  
"oh DAMN!" Cursed Tesh as he took off running, laughing or crying your pick.  
There was silence.  
Then Kai went to the comm. And said, "Okay you can stop chasing Hibiki...players of Tesh's game. The prize has already been won...that is all."  
Dureo shook his head and continued reading his new book, 'War and Peace'.  
Kai sighed, "Really...Tesh is loosing it big time. Maybe he's just bored..."  
"Or he's on edge." Added Dureo.  
Everyone in the conversation looked at him as he went on, "Under times of stress the nervous system overloads, and with a stress buildup you tend to loose focus."  
"So you're saying Mr. Teenager is all stressed out?" Dita asked.  
"Mr. Teenager?" Repeated Kai.  
Dureo went on, "Apparently so. I wonder if it's because we're closing in on Tarak..."  
"That..." Sighed Kai as he rubbed his dust-brown hair, "Come to think of it, nobody really wants to go home. We all want to stay."  
"Really," Dureo said as he closed his book and faced Kai.  
Kai nodded, "Now that we know what women look like...and found a group that's not willing to kill us, we want to stay. Especially when we could explore all our past history here too....I'm kinda upset that I might have to leave Jura..."  
"You and Jura have formed a close relationship, is that correct?"  
"Er...yeah...I guess..." Kai said in response to Dureo.  
Misty interjected, "What's so big about that? They're boyfriend and girlfriend right? I mean, after that you get married and become husband and wife!"  
"Marriage..." Dureo repeated and rubbed his chin, "Come to think of it, that's what your pilot Tag spoke about earlier..."  
"What?" Asked Dita and Misty a second apart.  
"Yeah," Kai agreed, "He said something about marrying Ezra, because he wants to stay with her...eh...I don't think he added an 'until' part to the statement either."  
"What!? But he can't!" Dita cried, "He...Oh..."  
"What?" Kai asked.  
"Nothing...well...Ezra's Oma is back on our base and well...she's supposed to be with Ezra forever too...." Dita spoke.   
Kai promptly said, "Don't tell that to Tag."  
"Why?"  
Kai shifted his weight, "Because if you do Tag will never forgive himself."  
"What makes you say that?" Dureo interjected.  
Kai looked at the doctor, "Because Tag, when he's let down, gets real depressed. So depressed he can't fight, much less think. He's been talking about this for a while now, and if he finds out he can't pull it off then well....uh...."  
"What?" Dita asked, confused.  
"Next time he's in combat he'd be six times as reckless as he always is. No concern for ammunition, no concern for his safety, no concern for anything except killing the enemy. I've seen it before...back on the station there was a little dispute over some to the things we found. Tag found a database on ancient earth history...and well one of our guys got a little reckless and...uh...that database, which meant so much, was shattered. We were attacked minutes after that...Tag's Vanguard got the most kills that day...but he used up so much ammo that he tore off one of his damaged arms and used it as a club. It's a serious drawback and a nasty habit that he just can't get out of his system."  
Dureo rubbed his chin and asked, "Are you sure he was cleared for fighting?"  
"Positive." Said Kai, "Made the checks all right when we made it to the Mission....I just guess he's tired of loosing everything he's put all his hopes into."  
Then the door opened and Jura was standing in the doorframe, "There you are. Where did you go?"  
"Oh hi..." Kai said as he approached her with the mints, "I won these. Want one?"  
"Oh," She smiled and chose one and popped it into her mouth, "Mmm...good!"  
"See ya." Called Kai back to the rest of the group.  
Unnoticed to everyone else, Paiway was hiding in the darkened kitchen.  
"Gotcha..." She whispered and started writing in her book.  
  
The Nirvana continued to weather through the storm, surviving it as best they could.  
The ship shook again violently and tossed some people from their seats.  
Celtic blinked and realized Thor was holding onto her.  
"Thanks..." She smiled.  
"No problem." Replied Thor and added, "By the way, want anything from the galley? I'm going to get something..."  
"Um, some tea?"  
"Okay. I'll be back." He smirked to her as he left the room.  
Magano sighed as she relaxed in her seat.  
A mug was offered to her and she looked at it, "Uh?"  
"Here." Shin offered.  
"Thank you." She replied and accepted it, "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"  
"Like where? Barnette's off in the simulators, Jinn says he has everything under control, Hiro's off somewhere with Meia, and Tesh well...Tesh is doing his own thing."  
"And your friend Tag?"  
"....Uh..." He said and rubbed the back of his head, "I want to try and forget about that for the moment..."  
Then the ship shook again.  
"Strange, what was that?" Magano asked.  
Shin dropped his mug, "That wasn't a hit..."  
Beldevere added, "Commander! Three enemy units are matching speeds!"  
"What?"  
"Gunships!" Called Shin as he entered a station and the halo came down over him.  
"Are we going to launch the dreads?" Asked Amarone.  
"No time." Said Shin as he hit the intercom, "All hands this is Shin. Grab onto something we are being chased."  
  
Outside in the sweeping ice and dust, three large green wings had appeared, with spindling generator propellers on their back.  
"Where's Bart!?" Asked Beldevere.  
Shin tapped the controls, "Useless...can anyone else get in there?"  
"Not to my knowledge." Magano said.  
Shin slammed his hand against the console, "We need to steer! Respond PLEASE!!"  
The console came to life and Shin got navigational power, "Okay...let's see if we can do this..."  
Shin rolled the Nirvana and started banking away from the others, trying to throw them off and give them some time.  
Bart finally arrived and ran into the navigational room.  
Shin contacted Bart, "Okay, head for this Ice chunk."  
"You nuts!?" Bart replied, "That thing's impossible! You wanna play chicken with a comet!?"  
"Trust me! As soon as you get close enough frag it with your lasers!"  
"What!? Why don't we just do it with the Dreads?!"  
"The Dreads and Vanguards won't survive a minute out in that storm! And besides, you got the firepower, so do it!"  
The Nirvana raced headlong for the ice block, behind and surrounding it were the three wings. Their guns swiveled and fired, rocking the Nirvana.  
Dread-sized chunks of ice slammed into the particle shields as the Nirvana closed the distance.  
"Almost...Almost..." Bart was saying, and then, "NOW!!!"  
The ice fragment detonated, and the Nirvana was headed straight through the safety zone.  
The three wings crashed headlong into the ice blocks, exploding in a satisfactory detonation.  
"Cubes inbound!" Called Beldevere.  
"Bart, steer there!' Called Shin and pointed.  
The Nirvana adjusted course again, shuddering as it ran into a mogule. Bart adjusted course, and the Nirvana came into a calm area before rumbling again.  
"Bridge, what's going on up there!?" demanded Parfait.  
"We're trying to survive!" Called Shin.  
The Nirvana burst from the storm and flew into the clear particles.  
"At least where in the clear..."  
"Enemy Pods approaching!!"  
Behind them Pods advanced, guns winking.  
Shin turned, "Now we launch!"  
Dreads were the first to launch, followed by the Vanguards as the enemy closed and started firing at the Nirvana.  
Vanguard teams deployed along the upper hull while the Dreads started whizzing around as they engaged the cubes.  
When Shin arrived things were just getting interesting.  
Hibiki was beside him as the two launched and Shin commanded, "Status?"  
"Two enemy pods down, four to go." Said Tesh as his Vanguard stood behind the bridge, "And er...we're running out of rockets."  
Shin landed and fired at several passing cubes, "Okay, so where's the Vandread?"  
Meia called in, "We're having problems with the launch cradles. We won't be able to come out and join you."  
"Great." Hissed Shin and turned to take on another three Cubes, fragging them with his machine gun.  
Then the rocketeers announced they were out of ammunition.  
"Okay then," Responded Shin, "Head for the hanger and switch out for mines."  
"Sir!" They responded and started heading back for the platform.  
As this happened the Nirvana drifted into a heavier dust cloud.  
"I can't see!" Remarked a pilot, "Nirvana where are you!?"  
Calls and shouts for locations buzzed over the radio and forced pilots to rely on scans from the Nirvana's own radars...  
...But even that wasn't helping as the dust thickened.  
"Hey! Where am I? WHOA!!!"  
There was an explosion heard through Shin's hull and he demanded, "What's going on?"  
Dita's static-filled voice called back, "Mr. Alien! We separated!"  
"Great." Shin hissed and changed the comm. "All units we may possibly have a red angel out here somewhere. Be on your guard and locate the Nirvana."  
"But Mr. Alien!"  
Shin sighed and said, "Dita we have to focus on our own survival right now. I'll start working on trying to find him but I can't give any promises-"  
Then something hit him.  
"AHHH!!!" He screamed as the damage tones whined in the cockpit.  
"Commander! COMMANDER!!!"  
Shin's mecha tumbled through the haze, unable to see anything.  
He reached through the tumbling cockpit to find the beacon activation switch and pulled it.  
A homing transmitter burst out of the back of the Vanguard and started winking as the machine continued to tumble.  
  
"He's gone..."  
"No he isn't!" Called Tesh as he grabbed a hold of the situation, "Everyone back to the Nirvana NOW!! Get a partner and use echo location if you have to!"  
One by one or in pairs the groups assembled about the Nirvana, some Vanguards holding on to Dreads while others hung plainly in the space protected by the Nirvana's shield.  
Barnette's fighter hung under the Nirvana and she was starting to wonder why she was concerned for Shin's safety...  
"You've changed...."  
His voice rung in her head like a bell...  
Yes. She had...  
  
Shin's Vanguard continued to tumble until Shin actually managed to stabilize the Vanguard's position. He was still drifting towards what his instruments told him was a planet...  
And he was even picking up the Vanguard's beacon from Hibiki...  
He tried the radio, "This is Shin to group. Anyone reading me?"  
Static burst over the radio in response.  
"Great....well, I've never done this without a landing gear..." Shin said as he turned to face the planet, "But here goes..."  
The Vanguard started on an entry pattern, with Shin's arms glued to the controls as he glided the Vanguard down to the surface.  
He compensated the heat with the engines, activating them to slow the descent of the vehicle and prevent it from burning up.  
When the ride settled out a little Shin hit a control.  
The top of the backpack exploded and three huge parachutes blossomed open.  
The Vanguard began it's gentle descent to the ground. Shin focused on Hibiki's Beacon, at least trying to find somebody...  
When the Vanguard became visible he ejected the parachute and landed the Vanguard.  
Shin hit some controls and nodded with satisfaction at the status of his Vanguard before walking to inspect Hibiki's Vanguard.  
Surprisingly enough Hibiki's Van wasn't as bad off as it could have been. It left a large gash in the ground but it was otherwise only dented and blackened.  
"Huh...must have been the Pexis." Shin muttered as he opened communications, "Hibiki, you okay?"  
The cockpit opened and Hibiki stepped out and stumbled to shout up at the pilot, "What does it look like to you!?"  
Shin opened the cockpit of his Vanguard and allowed the cool air to blow over him in the foggy planet, "Well to me it looks like your Vanguard's fine. However if you didn't notice we're stuck here until the Nirvana finds us."  
Hibiki swallowed in fear at this and then called back, "Well you're the hotshot commander! Why don't you do something!?"  
"You're the Vandread pilot, Why don't YOU do something!?" Reflected Shin, "Look, we've got talents that won't help us out now. Let's just focus on finding a way off this rock. I dispatched a distress beacon before I landed so hopefully the Nirvana will be able to track it...if they're still alive...."  
Hibiki hesitated a moment in fear but then called, "Well let's not just stand here!"  
"What should we do then?!" Called Shin from his cockpit.  
You could come with us.  
"What?" Shin and Hibiki asked and looked around.  
They were surrounded by a small number of people, who were deathly quiet in their stand around the two Vanguards.  
"Who are you!?" Demanded Shin.  
"Yeah, whaddya want with us!?" Added Shin.  
Please don't be alarmed. We have only come to help you.  
"Help us? How?" Shin asked.  
Follow us please.  
The crowd started to move, forming in a group.  
Shin and Hibiki exchanged glances before Shin knelt his Vanguard, grabbed a tracker and walked after the group of people.  
  
Back by the Nirvana, the group had collected themselves.  
The enemy was lurking somewhere in the fog surrounding the Nirvana, though where and with what had yet to be determined.  
The Dreads and Vanguards, minus Hibiki and Shin, were all present.  
Four Vanguards armed with mines awaited orders on the Platform, while Tag, Tesh, and Hiro had assembled with the others on the top just in front of the bridge.  
They were looking in at Magano as they were discussing the plan.  
Tesh was saying, "We'll start spreading mines behind us. They should be small enough not to be noticed until the enemy hits them, and if we're lucky we'll be heading in the same direction as the Commander and Hibiki."  
"What if we run into a Red Angel?" Remarked Magano.  
"Then we hit it with this." Hiro remarked and held up a pickaxe looking warhead, "It's a concentrated detonator that can puncture Mejere armor. We just managed to unpack these in storage, and we use them against Dreads."  
"But they're Stronger than Dreads." Magano pointed out.  
"That's why we're using eight." Added Hiro, "A chain detonation can probably blow a Pod in half."  
"So you boys are going out alone?" Magano asked.  
There was silence, before a Dread pilot put in, "No ma'am! We'll give them rides!"  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah! Hop on guys!" Called another Dread pilot.  
The Vanguards looked at one another before mounting n the Dreads. Several climbed onto the Super Dreads, and before long everyone had a ride.  
"Okay then," Said Tesh as he sat on Jura's Dread with Kai and another pilot, "We're gonna take this slow. Nirvana, come right some and get the engines slow. Beldevere, give a shout if there's any sign of the enemy. Guys, start deploying mines."  
Standing atop four dreads, the mine-armed Vanguards started dropping mines.  
They disappeared through the haze and armed themselves as they phased through the shield.  
Everyone else was watching and waiting for something to happen....  
  
Hibiki looked at the small village that they had come to.  
Beside him Shin scratched his head and replaced his cap, "Kinda quiet don't ya think?"  
"Yeah..." Hibiki agreed and shivered, "Freaking me out too."  
"I know the feeling." Said Shin and then started walking forward, "I wish Barnette was here..."  
"Huh? Why?" Hibiki asked as he started forward, "To yell at you?"  
"Company." Replied Shin, "For some reason I feel a lot safer with women then I do on my own..."  
Hibiki didn't reply.  
Welcome to our village.  
"Who said that!?" Demanded Hibiki.  
A man came forward, his eyes closed and with a smile on his face.  
"What's the meaning of this?" Asked Shin.  
Please excuse us, but we cannot use our voices.  
"Huh?" Shin blinked.  
The older man replied, come with me.  
The two followed him to a wall at the top of the village, where he sat down and offered the other two to take seats across from him.  
As the two listened in the man thought to them, We have been victims of the people you call harvesters. They took from us the one thing we took for granted; our voices. Because of this we had to find another way of communication, and because of the nature of this planet we developed the capability of communicating with our minds as the generations passed.  
"That's handy." Shin remarked.  
It may be for you, replied the man, but we still long for our voices that were wrongfully taken from us. I can see that your planet too will be rid of something you also take for granted...  
The old man pointed at them.  
"What!?" Shin demanded and shielded himself, "Huh?"  
They are after your sexual organs, Replied the older man, And they draw near don't they?  
"Yeah..." Shin sighed.  
But I can sense within you, Shin, the desire to remain on your home.  
Shin looked up with awe, "How..."  
We also developed the ability to sense things within a person's heart...your desire to remain with your friends is strong within you.  
Shin looked at the ground with silence, and the Old man went on, Perhaps the guidance you seek can be found at the place of spirits.  
"Where is this place?" Shin asked.  
The old man pointed, Beyond our village. It is a long and difficult journey however....  
Shin and Hibiki looked at one another and then at the old man.  
Go. It is your will to go. And you will both see the people you desire for...Dita and Barnette, in time...  
Shin and Hibiki didn't ask, but Hibiki started off and Shin nodded, "Thank you."  
Beware the harvesters, parted the old man, and good fortune to your journey.  
  
Beldevere reported, "Explosions behind us...."  
"Mines." Said Tesh, "I think they've got the bait."  
Then there was a beeping in several of the Vanguard's cockpits.  
Hiro reached out and grabbed something out of the foggy mists and held onto it.  
"A distress beacon...the Commander." Hiro finished.  
"He's alive!"  
"And he's close!"  
Magano muttered, "But where exactly?"  
"Commander, a mass is approaching." Beldevere announced.  
The pinging intensified as the object approached from the Port side of the ship.  
"It's coming!"  
The red Angel glided into view with several Cubes around it.  
The cubes died instantly as firepower vaporized them all.  
Hiro leapt from Meia's Cube, as did Tag and Tesh.  
They all landed on the head of the Red Angel and started hammering their detonators in.  
The Cubes knew something was up, as the re-enforcements swarmed closer to the Vanguards.  
The Dreads supporting them had been moving, and now blasted the Cubes coming in to stop them.  
Once the detonators were placed the Vanguards left and fired into the explosives.  
A hollering screech echoed through the nebula as the Red Angel had its brains blown out by the charged explosives.  
The pods closed in then, guns winking.  
"HIRO!" Shouted Meia as his Vanguard took a direct hit.  
Hiro, missing an arm, still went on fighting with his right-arm mounted machine cannon. Moments later he grabbed onto Meia's Dread and secured himself before continuing the fight.  
  
"Just a little-bit-further!" Called Hibiki as he pulled himself up.  
Shin was also climbing as hard as he could ahead of Hibiki, doing his best despite the frigid air and course rock.  
"I hate rocks..." He murmured as he finished scaling the rock and turned to help Hibiki up the rock face.  
Hibiki's gaze looked past Shin and he turned as well to see the cylindrical building.  
"That's it huh?" Hibiki asked.  
"I guess so..." Shin said as he started walking with Hibiki behind him.  
Barnette, he thought, I promise I'll see you again...  
  
Barnette on the other hand was rolling in her fighter as she fired into the last remaining pod.  
It took several blows before exploding like a popcorn kernel courtesy of the Dreads.  
"Are there any more?" Meia asked.  
Tesh looked around in his Vanguard, "No."  
"Good." Magano rumbled, "Now let's find out where our young men disappeared too...."  
  
They came to the side of the structure and entered moments later.  
"This place looks deserted..." Remarked Shin as he looked around, "Nobody's been here for years..."  
"Huh. Looks like one of those harvester things." Remarked Hibiki.  
"...So that means-"  
A man walked into he small space they were in and looked down at them.  
"Wha? It's you!" Hibiki hissed.  
"Well well what are you doing here?" Asked Rabat and then looked at Shin, "And who's this?"  
"Shin Matsenuga, 42nd Tarak special unit. And who are you?" Shin countered.  
"The names' Rabat...a pleasure to meet you Shin."  
"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Demanded Hibiki, "You worthless good-for-nothing!"  
"Worthless? Hey, I've got more worth then you."  
"Why you!" Hibiki cursed as he rushed Rabat-   
-only to be kicked and sent to the ground.  
"You didn't learn anything did you?"  
Hibiki was quiet as he sat up.  
"Eh?"  
"...I nearly died because of that..." Hibiki murmured and clenched his fists on the ground, "Because of my recklessness...I was almost killed...."  
Rabat turned to Shin, "And what are you doing out here?"  
"Long story. What about you?" Shin responded.  
"Me? I'm just a free trader working for the highest bidder." Rabat smiled.  
"Yeah, and working for our enemies!" Hissed Hibiki as he whirled.  
"Whoa there," Rabat said with a smile, "I didn't necessarily say-"  
"Relaying information to Earth you said." Hibiki growled as he stepped forward.  
"Now wait a minute, I did say that didn't I?" Laughed Rabat, "I guess you guys thought it was that fleet that keeps following you around."  
"Huh?" Shin asked, Hibiki also.  
"Wait, what part of Earth?"  
"I've said too much already. Now do you guys want to go home or not?"  
  
"They're down there somewhere." Tesh said as the Nirvana orbited the planet.  
The higher echelons of the 42nd were in the command room, standing around Magano's command seat.  
Magano murmured in agreement and went on, "So I assume you want to go down there and find them."  
"Commander!" Beldevere announced, "Rabat's ship is approaching!"  
"Eh?" Magano replied.  
Through the fog from the planet came Rabat's rusted courier craft. His voice came over the radio, "Hello there! I've got something that might be of some value to you."  
  
Moments after Rabat's ship docked, Rabat walked through the open doors and into the reception area-  
-Where the Tarak guards were waiting with guns raised.  
"Whoa there!" Rabat spoke, "I would had thought it would have been the ladies pointing the guns..."  
"We are." Meia added as the other Mejere guards were pointing their guns.  
"Oh I see...so you're the 42nd then."  
"What's left of us." Hiro replied, "Hands up."  
"Some kind of warm reception..." Rabat laughed as he raised his hands.  
Utan walked in, panicked and also raised hers.  
"Tarak natives aren't known for warm welcomes." Kai added.  
Shin and Hibiki arrived soon afterward, and when Shin came through the men reacted.  
"Commander!"  
"You're alive..."  
"And breathing." Shin completed as he approached his men and said, "At ease men, he brought me up..."  
"Sir." Saluted Tesh as the 42nd lowered their weapons.  
Shin looked up at Meia and asked, "Everything all right?"  
Barnette came into the door and smirked at him.  
Shin smiled back and then turned, "Get Jinn on the line and tell him to get a team down into the freighter's launch bay and get our Vanguards out."  
"Sir!" Saluted a technician as he ran off.  
"Well," Rabat said as he placed his hands on his hips, "What do you intend on doing now?"  
Shin turned around and looked at him to respond, "Honestly, I don't have a clue..."  
He walked through his troops to re-join Barnette, stood beside her and continued walking, her head turning to look at him.  
She looked out at the others before following him.  
"Well," Laughed Tesh, "Looks like they got the hots for each other eh? Who would have thought Barnette out of all people...she IS getting soft!"  
"Hmmm...." Thought Rabat.  
Hiro noticed him and asked, "What will you do?"  
"Huh?"  
"What are you going to do?" Asked Hiro.  
"Me, well I'm gonna head out again. Seems that some certain events here is getting me ta think...well, it's been fun." Rabat said as he returned to his spacecraft.  
  
Once the Vanguards were unloaded Rabat's cargo ship turned around and flew off into the fog, leaving the Nirvana to power up it's engines and cruise on.  
  
---------------   
This is only chapter eight. More is expected to come, and what happens when the team reaches home? 


	9. Ch 9 Vanguard

Vandread: Army  
By Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread is no craft of mine.  
  
----------------   
  
  
Chapter Nine:  
Vanguard  
  
The prow of the Nirvana closed with the second half of the electrical storm- and then crashed into it.  
Weather similar to when they entered the field occurred again on their trip out, as ice storms and lightning was the backdrop weather.  
Like when they entered, the ship shook with every direct hit from the lightning, pressure differences, and larger chunks of ice.  
But this didn't bother the crew. Some of them were quite exited that they would be seeing home at last.  
For the 42nd, it would be a dark day.  
  
In the Platform Shin walked in to check over his Vanguard again. It was top-of-the-line at the time that the 42nd departed on their doomed mission to the Mejere belt- almost state of the art in it's experimental nature. The Hasiba-type Vanguard was in hot competition for the Nagana type, which was slimmer and faster in more respects to his Hashiba type- which was just basically a heavier Tsukumo version with harder armor.  
Still, in the event that Tarak would listen to them he wanted to have his Vanguard in top shape.   
But when he walked in he noticed that several pilots were strapping extra weapons on their vehicles.  
He spotted Hiro shouting orders to a crane as a large anti-Dread rocket launcher with complete ammunition was being loaded onto his Vanguard.  
"Hiro!" He called and pointed, "What's that for?"  
Hiro came down off his machine and approached the commander, "Sir?"  
"What's that anti-Dread rocket launcher for?"  
Hiro blinked but went on, "In case the Tarak military will not accept my proposal to stay."  
"Stay?" Shin blinked.  
Hiro replied, "Don't play Authority sir, I know you want to stay too. And I know you were just as worried about staying here."  
"yeah..." Shin sighed, "It has been kinda obvious...with Barnette and all...."  
Hiro nodded, "And add to the fact that even though our bunks are pumped, not many have returned to them. Including yourself."  
Shin lowered his head even more as he scratched the back of it, "Yeah...yeah...."  
Hiro blinked and spoke, "This is why I'm arming my Vanguard. If the Tarak attempt to invade, or the Mejere, I will give them hell they have never before seen."  
"You're willing to fight your own people?" Asked Shin in a burst of thought.  
"...Sir, if they are not aboard the Nirvana, then they aren't my people." Hiro answered.  
Shin looked at him in silence, and Hiro just turned around and returned to the loading operations.  
Shin brushed off looking over his Vanguard and headed back to Barnette's quarters.  
As he came through the door he murmured to himself, "He's right....man...what am I going to tell my superiors? This is not going to work..."  
  
In Jura's room Kai lazily lie in his hammock when Jura entered and saw him, "There you are."  
"Sorry," Wheezed Kai as he sat up, "Just waiting for you."  
"What for?"  
"...To look at you."  
"Well...," She trailed off with surprise and blushing as the door closed and she sat on her large, circular bed.  
There was a moment of silent thought before Kai inquired, "Hey Jura, when you get to Mejere, what are you going to do?"  
"Me? Well catch up on what's been going on of course." She smiled as she inspected her nails, then leaned over on her bed and propped her head up with her hands, "And say that I'm going to have a baby with a man..."  
"Eh...how does that work?" Asked Kai.  
"In this book," Jura sat up and pulled the book from her dresser, "It says how a man and a woman can have a baby."  
Kai looked at the book and tilted his head, "Hello baby?"  
"It's from the doctor," She smiled and opened it.  
Kai came off his hammock and adjusted his cap as he looked at the book upside down.  
Then a shocked look came over his face as he pointed, "Wh-What's that!?"  
"Huh?"  
"It's an army of....fish?"  
"Sit down here and let me read it to you." Jura smirked.  
  
Few people were loitering in the galley now, among them was Tesh.  
He laughed as he talked idly with Taru and May, a mug of coffee in his hands.  
Dureo was thinking at the table while Hibiki munched on more rice, Dita seated beside him.  
Misty entered and spotted Tesh. With a tone of panic Tesh grounded his coffee and took off again, Misty calling after him and then walking.  
Ezra and Tag entered moments later, Ezra holding her baby as Tag pulled out a seat for her and took a seat of his own.  
Dureo looked over at the couple and then down at the table in thought.  
Parfait then came in, gave a tone of greeting, and approached Dureo, "Hey there!"  
"Hello."  
"You look like you're caught on something." She said as she took a seat across from him, "Something on your mind?"  
"Yeah," He replied, "This whole concept of Marriage...it's an interesting subject."  
"Oh? How so?" She replied.  
"The concept of a man and woman staying together for the rest of their lives is...interesting. Coupled with my knowledge of the natural reproductive system, it is a fascinating study."  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"What aspect?"  
"...Natural reproduction?"  
Dureo looked at the table in thought of how to put this, then looked up, "You know that once upon a time men and women lived together."  
"Yes but what does that have anything to do with it...oh, are you saying that men fuse their eggs with women?"  
Dureo went quiet for a moment, then said, "Men don't have eggs. We have what are called sperm. They are...introduced to the woman's reproduction system and there they conceive a fetus, where it becomes a baby inside the woman."  
"Isn't that what Mejere do anyway?" Asked Parfait.  
"It's...different." Replied Dureo, "For one thing, the men's sperm are introduced naturally...a bodily function. In the Tarak system we use cloning to solve this problem. On Mejere they fuse two egg's DNA. In the 'natural' system the sperm adds random chromosomes to the ones already existing in the woman's.....And I've lost you."  
Parfait was looking bored, but perked up, "Huh?"  
Dureo smiled, "I'm sorry, I forgot you don't know much about biology."  
"No." she answered.  
Dureo looked back and forth before putting forward, "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you mind stopping by the medical room this afternoon? I have some...tests I would like to run. I require a female subject..."  
"Why don't you ask Paiway?"  
"...I would much rather prefer if you came."  
"Well..." She blushed, "I might be busy this afternoon, but I'll see if I can come in."  
"I would appreciate it." Dureo said.  
Parfait smiled and said, "I've got free time now. Want to get lunch together?"  
"I'd be delighted."  
The pair rose to get lunch, as the door opened and Tesh ran through again and looked for a place to hide, then noticed his coffee, "Hey this is mine..."  
He walked to it, sipped it and headed for a table, Taru and May having gone somewhere else...  
At the table Tag and Ezra were seated at, Tag asked, "Everything all right?"  
"Yes." She replied pleasantly and glanced at the sleeping Kahlua, "She's asleep again."  
"Yeah..." Added Tag softly.  
She looked up at him and she said, "Your voice calms her down you know..."  
"Really?" Asked Tag and smiled, "Er...I don't know what to say..."  
"You've been a great help." Ezra spoke, "Thank you..."  
"Eh..." He smiled and then, "If I can...I would like to continue being a help."  
"Oh?"  
"You and Kahlua...well...inspire me." He said, "I...Ezra...."  
"What is it?"  
"Eh..." He said in a strangled tone, "We've talked about this before but...would you...mind...."  
She blinked, staring into his eyes through her own closed ones.  
"...Would you marry me?"  
Ezra was hesitant for a moment, blushing, but she asked, "What's that?"  
Tag was so nervous he nearly had a heart attack, "Er...wha...ahem..." He collected himself, "I mean...would you mind being my companion?"  
"We already are." She smiled, "You do sleep in my room."  
"I mean..." He said as he swallowed, "Would you mind...er...making it more permanent?"  
"How so?"  
Tag looked at the table, "Er...I know it might be too much to ask, with you maybe going to Mejere and all..."  
"We're going to our base," She said.  
"Yeah well...I was wondering...if I could stay with you."  
Ezra's face changed colors, whitening some.  
"Please er..." Tag said and then hung his head, "I'm sorry..."  
"For what?"  
"Scaring you." He replied.  
Ezra smiled and her color returned, "It's alright...but what do you mean by stay? Aren't you supposed to be staying with the rest of your unit?"  
"Confidentially..." He said, "I think none of us want to leave. And if that's not the case, then I'll go away without leave." He said as he looked up at her, "Ezra...I want to stay with you....for the rest of my life. You're....you're nothing like I met before...and Kahlua too...you've both made me so happy...If only I could stay..."  
She was quiet, scaring Tag to speaking, "Er....ah...." He looked at the ground, "Never mind...I guess it wasn't supposed to be this way after all...."  
She reached out and grabbed his hand in her own.  
He looked up while she said, "Truthfully, you've made me happy too. And Kahlua too, I think..."   
He blinked and she smiled more as she said, "I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me...I would have to adjust, but I think I can handle living with a man."  
"Really?" he asked, eyes wide open.  
She nodded and looked at Kahlua, "Besides, Kahlua would be upset with you gone."  
Tag looked down at Kahlua and smiled, "...I would be too, if I didn't see her every day..."  
There was a happy moment of silence between them before Pyoro bounded over, "Hey! Hey! How's Pyoro-2?"  
"Pyoro-2?" Repeated Tag with shock.  
"That's her name!" Chimed Pyoro, "Pyoro-2!"  
"...It's Kahlua."  
"Pyoro-2's been decided long before you came here!" Pyoro ranted, "This discussion is over!"  
"No it's not."  
"Yes it is!"  
"No it's not!"  
Pyoro ranted, "What do you know!?"  
"What do YOU know?" Repeated Tag, "You're just a robot!"  
"Just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I'm wrong!" Replied Pyoro.  
Much to everyone's surprise Tag laughed and went on, "You amuse me Pyoro. But Kah...I mean, Ezra's baby is hers. She has the right to name it, after all she...well...technically created it."  
"That doesn't matter!" Ranted Pyoro.  
Tag blinked, "Pyoro, why does her name have to be Pyoro-2?"  
"That's none of your business!" Replied Pyoro, "It's just between me and Pyoro-2?"  
Tag looked at Ezra, "Do we have to listen to this?"  
Ezra answered with a Sweatdrop, "I'm ready to leave..."  
Tag helped Ezra and the baby up and left the diner, Pyoro ranting, "Hey! Come back here with Pyoro-2!"  
Pyoro floated out after them and effectively left the room.  
  
Hours later into the storm somebody got an idea for a big party.  
So around the ship, decorations were being put up and party favors from the Mejere ship brought up.  
When asked, Jinn scratched his head, "Party favors? Uh yeah...we have some of those..."  
The 42nd received paper hats and whistles.  
"Joy. What am I going to do with a whistle?" Tesh had asked.  
Despite the ridiculous party accessories, everyone else was still planning for a celebration.  
  
In the Galley things had livened up. Personnel off duty met in the large galley and talked and chatted as the ship continued to weather the storm.  
Shin was here, with Barnette beside him at a table.  
"So," He asked, "What are you going to do when you reach Mejere?"  
Barnette shrugged, "I don't know, find out what's been going on I guess... What are you going to do when you get back to Tarak?"  
Shin shrugged, "Well ordinarily I would have just filed a report on my actions, events, and such. But now...I dunno."  
  
In other places of the ship, Kai had just finished learning about natural reproduction.  
"Wow..." He blinked, "Er...so what's the point to all this?"  
"Well," Jura toned, "It just so happens that I want a baby. Want to make one with me?"  
"Er...uh..." Kai started to blush.  
"Come on, don't you want to at least try?"  
Kai's nose started to bleed, "Well...er...um...."  
Jura's arms moved around him and she leaned on him onto the bed.  
Kai blinked in panic, "Wait a minute, can't I consider this first!? I mean, we men...uh...it's kind of a secret down there!"  
"Please?" She asked.  
Kai gulped with fear as Jura's face closed onto his.  
"Give me your seed..." She cooed Seductively.  
Kai, unlike his character, fainted.  
"Oh drat..." Jura murmured, but got an idea as she stood up and locked her door.  
  
Tesh on the other hand finished his running and collapsed on the side of the hallway, "Man, so much running...My god...."  
Reg central's door became visible when he turned his head.  
"Eh? Hnn...."  
He approached them and opened the door to peek inside.  
Jinn and Gasconge were in each other's arms.  
"Ah...."  
"Shh." Jinn said and motioned for Tesh to leave.  
"....Riiiight...." Tesh said as he started walking, "Walking away-"  
"There you are! Come back here cutie!" Giggled Misty.  
"AH-HAHAHA!!!" Panicked Tesh as he once again took off running.  
  
But they were approaching the end.  
The Nirvana's sensor echoes weren't returning, so they could only assume that they had come to the end of the storm.  
Everyone able was on the bridge to see it as the sleek starship pushed it's way for the edge.  
Couples not on the small area of the bridge were on the garden outlook.  
"Approaching the end..." Beldevere remarked.  
Then the Nirvana made it out into the clear.  
There was silence as the Stars returned. Cheers rose from members of the crew, while others only knew the inevitable was coming...  
"Well, we should be within a good range of Tarak now." Magano muttered.  
"Yeah..." Shin said beside her, with Barnette on his left.  
Then Beldevere called, "Commander, I'm identifying Tarak vessel signatures!"  
"What? This early?" Asked Magano.  
Shin looked out the window as the Nirvana slowed.  
As they dropped to sub-light they saw the numerous amounts of Tarak frigates. Several were linked by a large hexagonal hoop.  
Shin looked at the configurations. These frigates were sleeker, shiner than before...  
...And looking back at them were Tarak Vanguards...of the Hashiba type.  
Hiro and several others turned to head for the door.  
Shin got the same idea and ordered, "forty-second! Battle stations!"  
"What?" Magano asked.  
Shin looked down at her then turned to hurry off.  
  
The 42nd, at battle-ready condition, launched into space.  
A minute later they re-grouped on the nose of the Nirvana, weapons ready and hot.  
"How did they know we would make it out here?" Tesh asked, "Had there been a message pod then how would they know about our trajectory?"  
The Comm. Line to the bridge was open and a voice replied, "I told them..."  
"What!?" Asked Shin, "Who is that, BC?!"  
BC, who had been on the bridge to witness the event, spoke, "Commander, I apologize for the deception but it was necessary."  
Magano blinked, "What are you talking about BC?"  
BC spoke up, "Commander...in truth, I am a spy for Tarak."  
"What!?" Panicked the bridge crew.  
Thor, on the bridge, spoke up, "But...But that means that..."  
"Yes. I am a Tarak."  
There was mass panic as people heard this.  
"I assure you that I am the only spy, however." BC said, "And that I had not planned to encounter the 42nd out in the middle of nowhere. I relayed our course to the Tarak message pod to inform them of our impending approach."  
"BC...How dare you!" Magano rasped.  
Shin turned and called, "Anyone still on the bridge! Arrest BC for treason against the 42nd!"  
"Sir!" Thor called as he, Tex, and Horse pulled their rifles up and pointed them at BC.  
Several Mejere guards entered as well with blaster rods and rings.  
BC raised her hands and smirked, "It's too late anyway. Tarak has won this battle."  
Magano didn't say anything as the imposter was removed form the bridge.  
Shin turned to the rest of the formation.  
Facing them was a Tarak Frigate, large-bore guns plainly visible as the vessel hovered off the nose of the Nirvana.  
Shin addressed them, "This is Shin Matsenuga of the 42nd Special unit reporting. I have returned to report an unfortunate mission failure to command, out of 180 personnel...only forty-five of us survived the journey from where we were set down intact. I have a full report I will file when we return to Tarak."  
"Understood Matsenuga." Returned the Tarak officer, "And your explanation of the stolen Ichazuchi flagship?"  
Shin paused a moment before answering, "We were abandoned to a slow death when we were presumed lost. The Nirvana and it's crew rescued us from a painful death and gave us safe passage to this location. On behalf of my unit I request that you spare them. We have a message for Grand-Pa that may be of vital importance to Tarak...and Mejere."  
"We have received the data pod from the spy we placed aboard the vessel and we can concur with the information." Spoke the commander, "However, on Grand-Pa's direct authority we are ordered to demand an unconditional surrender of the Ichazuchi, and all aboard."  
"What?" Magano blurted.  
The Mejere looked at one another, as did whatever Tarak onboard...to their companions or themselves.  
Shin spoke up, "I say again on behalf of my unit I request this ship be given safe passage to the Tarak system!"  
"I'm afraid we cannot do that." Said the commander, "We have no orders regarding your unit however. If you stand down and allow us to deal with the Ichazuchi and the pirates we will grant you leniency."  
Shin's hands shook with anger, but he let out a breath, "Commander, the forty-second has been commissioned by Advisor Garth himself- next to the Grand general; the hand of Grand-Pa. The same man who saw the launching of the Ichazuchi in the first place...does that have any value? All I ask is that you grant this vessel safe passage to Tarak or Mejere if the case may be."  
"...We cannot allow our captured craft to remain in enemy hands-"  
"Don't you get it!" Shouted Shin as he slammed his fist against the side of the cockpit, "Behind us somewhere is a fleet that wants to harvest us for our body parts, are you concerned for petty squabbles in our system or the world you know!?"  
There was silence from the Tarak fleet.  
"Please wait," They finally said, "We are attempting to clarify your statement. Standby..."  
Then the channel closed.  
Shin started looking for ways out. They were stalling...  
"Tag."  
"Yes sir?" Asked Tag from his Vanguard.  
Shin hit some other keys, "Kai, you too. Get back in the Nirvana and start evacuating your companions. Make it look like we're preparing supplies."  
"Sir..." Said Kai as the two Vanguards started back.  
Shin addressed the rest of the unit, "I know all of you have Mejere companions back aboard the Nirvana. And I know some of you may be angry that I have allowed two of us to go get them and prepare for the inevitable. However, if we get captured, I want some of us to be an example how things should have been."  
He toggled a signal to Jinn, "Jinn, are you there?"  
"Sir?" Asked Jinn.  
Shin spoke, "Get the monster, and....and set-up the nuke."  
"Are you sure that's wise sir?"  
Shin hesitated for a moment of thought, before he spoke, "Yes. Arm it and bring it up here. While your getting set up make preparations to lock-down our areas and prepare for an assault."  
"Preparing for the worst?" Magano asked.  
Shin answered, "That's what I've trained for since day one."  
Then the Tarak general opened a signal, "We have confirmed your authorization Commander Matsenuga. Unfortunately Advisor Garth is unavailable at this present time, so we cannot confirm nor deny your request to allow the Ichazuchi safe passage. Our orders are to demand for the unconditional surrender of the Ichazuchi however."  
Then Beldevere signaled from the Nirvana, "Commander, we have Mejere ships incoming!"  
Several Mejere ships slowed down as they approached the Nirvana and the Tarak fleet.  
They came around the Tarak, stationing themselves in the path the Nirvana had once came.  
"We're surrounded...." Tesh pointed out.  
Shin demanded, "I say again allow us safe passage! At least Advisor Garth will listen-"  
"This is the commander of the Mejere forces." Called a female voice, "We have received your message buoy and we have come to inform you that if you move from your current position we will open fire."  
"What?" Shin asked and looked around, "This is lunacy! We MUST get to Tarak AND Mejere and prove to them evidence that we have been targeted for the Harvest!"  
"We cannot permit this." Said the Tarak general, "The Ichazuchi must surrender."  
"And if you surrender we will attack." Said the Mejere commander.  
Shin looked back and forth between the fleets, and then at his controls. He had to do something at least...  
"Commander," Said Tag, "We're loaded."  
Shin looked up. A decision must be made.  
Magano murmured, "I don't think our story about the harvesters is having much effect..."  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Beldevere.  
Shin called to the Tarak fleet, "This is Shin Matsenuga. If you continue to stall we will have no other choice but to continue without your authorization."  
"Negative Matsenuga, you will maintain position until the Ichazuchi surrenders." Replied the commander.  
Shin gritted his teeth, "Fine."  
"What are we going to do commander?"  
"Looks like sit on our butts while our parents talk this over." Shin replied and turned his Vanguard, "Jinn, is that nuke ready?"  
"...Just completed now. Sir, are you sure you want to do this?"  
"No. Don't arm it yet." Shin said as he looked at the Tarak fleet, "Hide it. Just in case things get sour..."  
"Sir?" Tesh asked as he didn't finish his sentence.  
Shin started, "We'd better think about somehow abandoning ship. If the Tarak...or Mejere think about invading then-"  
"Command!" called a pilot, "The Mejere are advancing!"  
Shin whirled and saw the Mejere ships advancing.  
He called to them, "What the heck are you doing!?"  
The Mejere general replied, "If you are concerned for your safety commander you will not interfere."  
Shin hit keys, "Kai, Tag, eject now."  
Two Drop ships rocketed out of the Platform and started moving up and away.  
Dreads didn't pay them any mind as they closed in. Cruisers approached as boarding pods latched on.  
"Christ..." Shin cursed as he headed for the platform.  
The Tarak general called, "Do not interfere in their operation commander."  
Shin landed and grunted loudly before he hit the comm. "Grandma you ship is being invaded!"  
"We realize that!" Magano replied.  
"I...I can't...."  
Magano smiled as Shin looked down, "Don't worry. Things will sort themselves out Shin..."  
"I...I Can't!" Shin screamed and then turned to see Barnette, "Barnette...I...I love you....."  
Her eyes widened slightly, her mouth going agape until Mejere troops rushed in and pointed their weapons.  
Shin raged within himself.  
Tag informed, "Command critical supplies secured."  
Shin grasped hold of the situation and replied, "Confirmed. Jinn, are you out?"  
"I've got the necessary gear sir." Said the Super Vanguard as it arrived on the outer hull, "Cargo secured."  
Shin smirked. There was hope, and he was guessing that a great deal many Mejere friends were safely sealed in the 42nd containers.  
  
On the bridge Thor watched as Celtic was being lead away, as were Amarone and Beldevere.  
Tex shouted to Amarone, but was whacked by one of the Mejere.  
Thor stepped forward, "I wouldn't do that."  
The Mejere turned to see Thor with a raised weapon.  
"You got what you wanted. Leave." Threatened Thor.  
The Mejere looked at him in silence, then left, headed for the elevator.  
Thor turned to the comm., "Bridge is secure. The Mejere have left."  
  
Shin, standing atop the Nirvana heard as numerous calls were reported from the twenty-nine supposedly still aboard ship as the Mejere left.  
The frigate detached and started moving away.  
Unnoticed, Hiro tossed a marker.  
The small disk landed on the hull, unfolded and started beeping in code only the 42nd knew.  
Once the Mejere ships departed the Tarak moved in. "Thank you for your co-operation commander."  
Shin turned, "My men are still aboard, as well as my supplies. I must ask that you limit the amount of personnel brought aboard...many of the systems are unknown to even my staff. There may also be Mejere traps."  
"Understood." Replied the Tarak as Vanguards came in and landed.  
Boarding attachments were locked on and reports of 'the arrestment of three unscrupulous officers' came over the line.  
Shin said, "By the way, the one in the helm may have to stay there. The ship cannot move without him in the helm."  
Apparently the took his advice, for the Nirvana started to move moments later.  
Destination: Tarak.  
  
However, the supplies were loaded back aboard the Nirvana.  
In the platform Tarak officers loitered around and looked at the manifests Jinn was giving them. Most of the supplies checked out, as did the inspections.  
Though when the Platform was abandoned Jinn peered into the cockpit of the Vanguard monster, "Okay?"  
Gasconge raised a thumb with May behind her, "Okay."  
Below them Taru tapped on the side of the box container to get a response tap. Inside should be more than twenty Mejere...  
And since nobody was authorized to touch 42nd material, they made a clean getaway...  
  
------------   
Mehehe....well I personally think next chapter will be better. I was planning to put a big battle against the Tarak and Mejere, but I couldn't think of a way to win that fight (Aside from using the nuke, but that's saved for later...) And besides, it's an excuse for the next chapter. 


	10. Ch10 Rebel

Vandread: Army  
By Norsehound  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter ten:  
Rebel  
  
Days later, the Ichazuchi was once in orbit of Tarak...in the reborn form of the Nirvana.  
As Jinn oversaw the cargo unloading with whatever remained of his staff, the Pilots were on the ground.  
  
To Shin, it was like stepping on an entirely alien world.  
He was in complete uniform as he left the Drop ship, shading his eyes from the harsh sun.  
He then coughed with the dry air of Tarak, and several of the men were itching to take off their jackets in the heat.  
But they had to preservere, as they marched after the group to the high palace at the center of the city.  
Shin looked about at the city. It seemed like decades since he saw this dry mud hole, and it hadn't changed. The guns still remained, and the city stayed as a fortress.  
Pedestrians and people looked at them with curious eyes, some talking as they walked through.  
On their right shoulder, the prominent insignia of the 42nd was showing in the light. A corner was torn however, to remember the one hundred thirty men who died.  
They marched into the HQ, and then were told to wait in a room alone.  
  
Shin listened as his men talked.  
Kai and Tag didn't say much, their secrets held within them as they refused to tell anything.  
For Hiro, Thor, Horse, and Tex however, it was a different story as it was obvious at their depression.  
"I hope we'll see them again...." Tex murmured.  
Hiro remained stone faced, but whispered, "I'll get her back...even if I have to rip out the heart and liver of anyone who gets in my way..."  
Shin looked up at the ceiling.  
On his time at the mission, he had come to believe- as many of the random books in the mission said- in a God that watched over the lives of people like lost sheep.  
Shin hoped...and prayed, that whatever God out there that existed would protect Barnette's soul, as well as that of everybody else aboard the Nirvana on the passage home.  
"Atten-SHUN!"  
Shin and the pilots got into their ranks and lined up. Shin was at the lead.  
The General Commissioner stood at the podium above them. Beside him was Advisor Garth.  
Shin could tell by the look on the Advisor's face that he had not been told how little survived.  
In the room standing were twenty-nine men. Fifteen pilots, and the fourteen who survived aboard the Argo and managed to escape with their lives as the ship had sacrificed itself for their lives.  
"Well, I see that the proud men of Tarak return safely." Boomed the Commissioner, "And here you stand as a pillar of strength, having survived the ruthless grasp of the women's hold for so long and having survived the long journey through space. I am proud...as Grand-Pa should be proud to have such strong and brave sons."  
Shin was getting unsettled at this. Ruthless grasp of the women? If anything it was them holding the women in a grasp...and a grasp of friendship, not violence.  
"So Commander Matsenuga," Said the General Commissioner, "What is your report? How do your Adventures compare to those of us who had to remain behind? Tell us, the whole world is listening!"  
Shin blinked and looked up at the microphones.  
The 42nd looked around and noticed they had been placed in a darkened Amphitheater.  
Shin turned back and faced the General Commissioner.  
To swallow my pride...or not.  
"Sir." Started Shin, "My unit and command was dispatched on the mission to destroy the enemy...to conduct operations against the enemy of the Tarak people: The Mejere. My mission was compromised when an enemy weapon reacted with an item of our cargo, and the result was that we were sent far away from home and to a land we had no knowledge of...with less than half the force we started off with. By the time we got ourselves together- an enemy came out of the depths of space and attacked us without mercy. To you you would expect this to be the Mejere, but I swear to you on the very air Grand-Pa breathes that these were no Mejere. Far worse, they attacked with the cold and ruthless precision of a butcher- saving what they wanted from us to collect and harvest."  
There was a murmur from the crowd behind him, and several of the 42nd bowed their heads in the memory of that ambush...  
"We could not hope to defeat this new foe in a battle. So I did what I thought was the necessary course of action- I withdrew from the scene of battle and fled- yes fled, to the safety of an asteroid cluster. On that edge, I lost one of the two frigates that survived the trip there...the fate of the crew is unknown. We hid in the rocks, finding a relic of our past to call home...to wait out our deaths in slow pain as conrads around us died from the foe that drove us to our fortress.  
"But then like some prophecy come true, we found one out there who we could join with to combat our enemy- and in time return to Tarak to tell of this story. They appeared to be Mejere- the same ones who were thought destroyed by our mighty Maramusa torpedoes. But like us, they too had been forced a further distance when their Pexis reactor interacted with the unique and powerful warhead of our fearsome weapon. Seeing as they had fought off the same enemy that we had been fighting, and deciding between the option of a slow death, or the return to Tarak to once again serve Grand-Pa; we chose the option to lend our services to the pirates in exchange for supplies and the safe passage home.  
"As we co-existed with these pirates we soon learned what we had learned in the ancient relic of our past- that once some long time ago there was the unthinkable- Men and Women co-existed in what could be best seen as a friendly relationship. We were shocked- and amazed at this reaction as we were forced to fight side-by-side with what Grand-Pa has declared as our mortal enemy. But over time, we, like the three others aboard the pirate vessel before us, found that these Women were capable fighters against our enemy and true allies against the foe that presented itself a more dangerous threat than we or the Mejere could ever hope to achieve.  
"And over time we came to do and realize the unthinkable to the people on Tarak- we became allies...even friends with the Mejere- who proved not to be what myth and tale of Tarak spoke of."  
There was now some shouts of outrage, and Shin waited as it went on.  
"Silence!" Called the Commissioner, "Despite this controversy, you have not finished your story. Continue."  
Shin went on, "As I had said we coined the Mejere we lived with as allies...friends...and more, as we went with them along the journey to return home. Along our path we encountered beings that were of the same make...and the same heritage as us. Others from our fatherland, Earth, were also among the stars- targets by the same enemy that we had both faced...the Harvesters. But where they failed, I declared that we would succeed, in the sense that for the first time it would be us, the Tarak and the Mejere, to fight this enemy and take our fury and our strength to their home world, and show them that the manly strength of Tarak, and the Strength of Mejere could overcome any foe. This became apparent to me as I read the ancient texts found not only within our fortress in the rocks- but also in the Ichazuchi itself- that when we Tarak are combined with the forces of Mejere, we can form a partnership greater than ourselves- a force that cannot be defeated by any enemy -within ourselves or outside. Several of My men have stuck to this principal, and it was hard and difficult for them to tear themselves away when the time came. We had taken for granted the power that we Tarak could share with the Mejere...but it was all in vain when we returned home."  
Shin had anger growing in his face, "And I regret it now, that I ever released that power. I realize now, that because of our close-minded ness and because we follow what we have taken for granted, we have become weak. No man...or woman, can stand alone against the enemy. We have to fight it together!"  
More shouts and screams came from the assembly, but Shin whirled to them, "People of Tarak! Ask yourselves, have you ever seen a woman with your own eyes? Have you ever spoken to one and survived? Did you even try to understand their way of life? We have. We forty-five that survived not only remember those who died on our journey out to space, but we remember the Mejere that we shared our time with! We Tarak, the forty-second special division- with the honor of Grand-Pa, found within the enemy a friendship that can never die! And I dare you, people of Tarak, Open your eyes to the possibilities of co-existing with the women! They are not our enemy, but the ONES WHO WILL HARVEST US FOR WHO WE ARE ARE THE TRUE FOES AND ENEMIES THAT WE MUST DESTROY!!!"  
Shouts and anger roared from the audience, and the Forty-second broke form and surrounded their leader in a semi-circle of defense.  
The Commissioner declared, "SILENCE!"  
The crowd's shouts died, and the Forty-second returned to formation.  
Shin saluted and called in a regal tone, "Advisor Garth...we have completed our mission to Mejere space with failure. We have information regarding the enemies we have fought for the past year. We also request special assignment to go to Mejere to liberate the Mejere that we have called friends and conrads for the past year-"  
"Denied!" Called the General Commissioner, "What you are saying, Commander Matsenuga, is treason!"  
Shin glared at the commissioner, "I only take orders from Advisor Garth commander. Do you remember the failure that handed the Ichazuchi to the women in the firstplace!? Had you listened to your staff, there was a peaceful solution to the battle that you threw away because of your pig-headed ness!"  
"Enough!" Shouted the General commissioner and called down, "Give me a good reason why you shouldn't be with the three traitors down in the interrogation cells."  
Shin saluted and called back, "Permission to speak freely sir."  
"Very well..." Said the Commissioner.  
"Frankly sir because I know a lot more about what's going on then you do."  
There was an upheaval as the Commissioner barked, "Are you mad!? I alone am Grand-Pa's left hand!"  
"And I reject what we take for granted!" Yelled back Shin, "We have an enemy that is greater than Mejere!? Are you blind, or did the message pod these women sent you have no meaning!?"  
The Commissioner screamed, "I will have your head for this!"  
"And I sir," Said Shin, "Will be happy to kill you before that happens, or are you too scared to take me on in combat!?"  
There were more screams and yells, with security trying to hold back the populace.  
The veins on the Commissioner's head were coming out, "You dare defy me!? You dare defy the teachings of Grand-Pa!?"  
Shin called back, "I don't defy Grand-pa, I defy what his minions interpret as his meanings! And I sir, defy YOU!"  
He was pointing at the Commissioner, "Come down and fight me one-on-one, or are you too old and frail to fight me in combat!?"  
The Commissioner raged with his eyes, glaring down at the Commander.  
Shin smirked, "You're shortsightedness not only cost us the Ichazuchi the first time, but look where we are now!? We haven't even left the planet because of what you thought to be Grand-Pa's 'guiding words!' While the Mejere walked all over us we sulked and prided ourselves in the fact that our strength would defeat our enemies- and look where we are! What have we done that we can atone to our strength greater than theirs!?"  
"SEIZE THEM!" Called the Commissioner.  
Guards rushed out to grab Shin, but the 42nd stepped in their way. Some Fistfights broke out between pilots and guards.  
"Arrest all of them!" Barked the Commissioner, 'They will be punished for their impudence!"  
A robed figure arrived and approached the Commissioner.  
He turned and listened to the robed figure, and then his eyes once again bulged in panic, "Surely no-"  
But the figure spoke again.  
Advisor Garth left the podium.  
  
The 42nd was being filed through a hallway just outside the assemblage area.  
Many of the 42nd were bruised up and battered from their defiance of the guards- a price to pay for their words.  
Shin knew that they would be onto Jinn too...but Shin did not doubt the resourcefulness of his quartermaster.  
As they approached a large door several robed guards stepped in their way.  
The Captain of the guard demanded, "Stand aside! These prisoners must see justice!"  
"Grand-Pa declares that these men must be taken to see him." was the response from the robed figures.  
The captain of the guard hesitated, for those who defied the will of Grand-Pa...  
The leading robed figure showed the seal of the high assembly, "We shall take them."  
"A-As you wish...." Said the Captain as he and his men withdrew.  
Shin watched them go in bewilderment until the robed figure rumbled, "We shall take you to see Grand-Pa now."  
Members of the 42nd didn't believe their ears.  
"Grand-pa?" Tesh asked, "But...."  
"Shhh." Kai commanded as the precession changed course and started down a separate hallway.  
  
On Mejere, in the other hand, in an orbital city, the female members of the Nirvana languished in the prison cells.  
"Heh." Magano murmured, "Imprisoned for the concoction of lies. I've heard such ridiculous nonsense..."  
Barnette was in the cell with her and sighed as she slid down the wall.  
But they had heard Shin's spiel. The transmission was broadcasted loud enough the Mejere piped it through to see what their other conrads were doing in Tarak.  
This prompted Magano to speak, "That boy is quite a handful...especially for his own kind! Who would have thought...."  
Barnette looked at her and then at some of the opposite cells and whispered, "I didn't see some of the others...Paiway and Parfait are missing..."  
"So are Gasconge and Jura." Added Magano as she looked up, "And Ezra too."  
"Do you know what happened to them?" Barnette asked.  
"No," Magano smirked, "But I think our young man who's running the show in Tarak has a good idea..."  
Then Barnette curled up, "What about BC?"  
Magano said in a lower tone, "The Mejere got to her. As soon as they find out she's not what they think she is...she'll probably be executed as a spy."  
Barnette didn't know what to feel...anger at her betrayal or joy that the woman they had trusted for so long...  
She laid back and listened as Dita cried down the hall.  
Barnette suddenly wondered how Shin was holding out...  
  
Shin had heard many a myth and tale about Grand-Pa. Some said that he was as old as time itself, and as wise as the heavens. Another said that he never grew old- and would remain eternal as long as Tarak existed. More spoke that he was a spirit, guiding the Tarak people to victory.  
Whatever the case, he would be entering to see Grand-Pa.  
They waited in the anti-chamber to the mighty throne Grand-Pa was seated on.  
During this time, Advisor Garth came to see them.  
Shin turned at the Advisor's entrance, "Advisor Garth. So good of you to drop by..."  
Garth spoke, "That stunt you pulled off back there was hysterical. How dare you do so much to denounce the Commissioner! Now you have even me under suspicion for collaborating with you in your efforts to overthrow Tarak!"  
"Goes to show how paranoid the Tarak elite are." Muttered Shin and shook his head, "No. I think it's time Tarak got a wake-up call to how things really work."  
"But this is going too far! When I meant an open mind I meant beyond the boundaries of the mission, not making friends with your enemies!"  
"And to look for other alternatives." Finished Shin and looked into his eyes, "That's what you said, the day before we left for Mejere. The day that mission failed."  
"Nobody survived." Spoke Garth in almost a whisper, "The entire attack force left behind was wiped out before they could reach home. We had declared you all lost in combat...a funeral and everything worthy of emperors. Now we find you have soiled the name of our forefathers, and trampled over the Honor of Tarak..."  
Shin's eyes narrowed and turned away from the Advisor, "You're distorted Advisor. Perhaps listening to the speeches and bravado of the commissioner had clouded your judgement."  
"Maybe it's yours that clouded." Muttered Garth, "Clouded to madness."  
Shin was quiet a moment, before speaking, "Only time will tell...when the harvesters come."  
The double doors cracked open and the robed figure admitted them.  
Shin stepped forward, followed by Tesh, Hiro, Kai, and then Tag-  
-Then they prevented anyone else from entering.  
"What?" Thor asked, "Aren't we-"  
"Only they are allowed to enter. You are not. Wait here." Spoke the hooded guard.  
  
Shin walked through the light and turned...looking up.  
Seated alone on the chair, highly decorated and masked under a heavy veil, must be Grand-Pa.  
Shin blinked as the other four formed up beside him.  
The leader of the 42nd blinked in awe, "Grand-Pa..."  
One of the aged hands motioned them closer.  
Shin and the others slowly walked forward in a wedge formation, with Shin as their leader.  
A raised palm stopped them.  
The five looked at the awesome leader of Tarak with reverence and awe, as this had been the closest they have been to any sort of divinity...save God himself.  
There was silence as both parties looked at one another.  
Tesh winced his eyes, as he could almost see a face...  
"Sir," Started Shin, "I am Shin Matsenuga of the 42nd Special unit...under your command sir. I am reporting as ordered."  
There was more silence from the group.  
Just as Tesh was beginning to wonder if the old man was either asleep or dead, an aged voice, like the sounds of crisp, old paper turning in a book broke the silence, "And so you came."  
"May I ask," Said Shin beyond all fear, "Why sir?"  
"Why...what?" Replied the aged man.  
"Well...."  
"Speak up."  
"...Sir," He said and started, "Why are you at war with Mejere? What caused all this...the separation, the war, the propaganda...what caused it all?"  
There was silence as the old man breathed beneath his shroud. Then he answered, "There are many, many reasons. You may know them, as I am sure you know much from...your exploits aboard the Ichazuchi...."  
"Sir." Agreed Shin.  
"As I understand it...you have chosen one of the Mejere...as your own."  
Shin blinked, "Sir!?"  
"This I have heard from the men we have...captured." Rumbled the old man.  
"Why? Why are they being punished?" Asked Shin, "Why are the Tarak so...driven to destroy the Mejere? It's the harvesters that are the real threat."  
"So many questions," Rumbled Grand-Pa, "So much that must remain a secret...even from you who claim to know much more."  
"I do." Shin said as he stood firm, "And I know it isn't supposed to be this way. Man and Woman are supposed to be united, not separated. Why have you done this?"  
Grand-Pa remained silent.  
Shin raised his hands, "Why?"  
The older man started to rumble a laugh.  
Shin took a step back as he reeled with the others.  
"So much curiosity!" Replied the Older man, "So much spark and life! So much like Hibiki..."  
"You know him!?" Asked Shin in shock.  
The older man raised a finger, "There is so much you do not, and will not know." He angled the finger down and pointed at Shin, "You were all selected for your curiosity and your innovative minds...a mistake. But now I see...that curiosity cannot be eliminated from the minds of young hearts. I congratulate you all for what you have learned."  
Shin then asked from suspense, "What...What will become of us? What will we do when the Harvesters come?"  
The old man went quiet, before speaking, "There will be nothing we can do when they come. We will submit to them when they come...and we shall be the most rewarded in the life to come because of the quality of our organs."  
Shin was in shock and took another step backward, "You...You knew! You knew about this all along!"  
"It had to be done." Grand-Pa spoke, "When they first came, they left with the promise to return and reap the crops that we sow. And in making the best male organs in the stimuli of constant conflict, we shall be fulfilled when they come."  
Shin went white, "You...You monster!"  
"I am...only serving what I was sent to do."  
Shin's fear turned to anger, "Then what about us!? You have condemned us all to death because of your selfish decision! Are we going to stand around and watch as we are all harvested!?"  
"It is...the only way..."  
"Well I believe in survival." Said Hiro, "I believe that we can join together with the Mejere and overthrow the Harvesters."  
"So do I," Nodded Kai, "And when we take them down, we can finally solve this whole mess and live life the way it was supposed to be!"  
Tag nodded, "And then we can live the dream that we were set off to accomplish- to forge ahead in the name of humanity and to create a place for Humankind in the universe."  
Tesh added, "The harvesters don't have anything on us, we can show 'em we're better than machines!"  
Shin, lastly, spoke, "We will prove to you that they can be defeated. And once we conquer this foe, Tarak and Mejere will be united."  
The old man was silent for several moments, before speaking, "What you....said is a great...and difficult journey. It is nothing like the trip you have traveled..."  
"The path was rocky," Shin said, "But we survived. With the women it was possible, all of us who went aboard the Nirvana made it out alive because of the women. I have faith in them, as much as I have faith in the power that comes with a bonding between men and women."  
Shin let this sink in before he said, "We can beat them, just let us try! Besides, we're no better off if we loose anyway."  
Grand-Pa was silent on his throne again. And like before, his speech rumbled unexpected from the silence, "If you can prove this possible, then I will side with you. But if we loose, you have angered the harvesters and the gods eternally."  
"I don't care." Shin said, "If I die in battle then how would I care? And besides..." Shin added and smiled, "There is only one True God watching over us who believe, and he is within all of us. Through us, if we believe, then we can do it."  
Grand-pa was silent again, longer then expected before he raised a finger and pointed to the door as it opened.  
But instead of leaving, Shin saluted.  
"Huh? Oh...." Tesh said as he saluted.  
Hiro, in his stone face, also turned and saluted.  
Kai and Tag looked at one another before joining in their salute of the old king.  
Then Shin lowered his hand, made and about face, and marched out of the room.  
  
As they were walking through the halls of the palace Kai asked, "sir, were you serious back there?"  
"Yes." Shin replied as he kept walking and secured his hat under his shoulder loop, "If we can convince the Mejere and the Tarak to listen to us."  
"But can you really count on them after your little speech?" Tag asked.  
They rounded a corner and Shin replied, "They'd have to. How many of them would like to have the prospect of their sexual organs ripped from their body?"  
The others cringed at the thought, which motivated Tesh to say, "Well...that'll do it."  
"I hope so." Shin said before he stepped out to the launch pad where a transport was standing by. In his hand was the Tarak seal...  
  
In orbit, Jinn looked around in the hanger.  
All was quiet in the large loading hanger of the Tarak orbital station where the Nirvana was parked.  
"Okay, all clear."  
The supply crate opened and out of it came the Mejere.  
Parfait took a breath, "Finally some clean air..."  
Jinn smiled, "Have a nice ride?"  
"It could have been a little smoother ya' know!" Complained Paiway.  
"Sorry miss." Taru said, "It had to do."  
"Taru!" Called May as the handymaid gave him a hug.  
Jinn looked up at the Monster Vanguard as Gasconge walked from it.  
"Ready to rock?" She asked, swinging a Tarak rifle over her shoulder.  
"And roll." Said Jinn as he held the master control to the hanger.  
  
Aboard the transport, Tesh asked, "Er Shin...what about those three guys that we left back there?"  
Shin smiled, "Well through the clever use of tactics and such, Jinn's organized a 'shipment' from the prison levels to the Nirvana. It's through some back checks, but it's been labeled intelligence files for the time being."  
"Which is is!" Laughed Tesh.  
Kai looked out the window as the transport continued on it's upward climb, "I hope Jura's fine..."  
Shin reclined in his seat, "I'm more worried about the women back in Mejere. We can get the Tarak prisoners out easily, but we'd have to cross Mejere border police to get to them. We couldn't pull it off before..."  
Hiro pointed out, "we didn't have a spacecraft impervious to Mejere firepower."  
Shin nodded, "There's that..."  
The Shuttle continued on its upward climb to the Station.  
  
Onboard the Nirvana, some of the crew managed to smuggle aboard in supply containers.  
But aboard the ship, a Skeleton crew of maybe thirty had maintained a Tarak presence aboard.  
For the amazing Quartermaster Jinn Tosei and the Mejere invaders, it would be nothing.  
The guards in engineering were stunned by swift blows to the back by a pair of 42nd engineers as they invaded.  
Parfait and her crew entered the reactor room and Parfait looked over the controls, "Well most of it looks intact...the Pexis isn't too happy that we were gone."  
Jinn had made sure the whole team was in before closing the door, "We need to sabotage the connections to the station. Can you do that from here?"  
"I'll try!" Replied Parfait, "Without Pyoro though it'll be a little difficult..."  
"Do you know where they have him?" Gasconge asked.  
"I can find out." Replied Jinn and walked out of the room.  
He made a left and approached a trio of Tarak technicians, "Excuse me..."  
"Oh, Quartermaster." Said one, "Still unloading supplies?"  
"Yeah," Said Jinn, "But I can't unlock some of the heavy-duty arsenals we had locked up in their fighter bays...do you know where that robot was? I think that'll solve the problem..."  
"The Navi Robot? We locked that thing up good in the bridge. Maybe you can ask the supervisor to have it unlocked."  
"Thanks." Said Jinn and returned to engineering.  
"Well?"  
"Bridge." Replied Jinn, "Locked down."  
"Drat." Parfait said with a snap, "The Bridge isn't connected to the engineering section."  
"We can't play tunnel rat," Jinn said, "But how about secret agent?"  
Gasconge's mouth stick quivered, "What do you have in mind?"  
"...Ever heard of James Bond?"  
  
The shuttle approached the station and was now in plain sight.  
Shin and the others not on the station were in the shuttle. Hiro had taken out the pilots and was now in command of their shuttle as they made an approach.  
"Where do you want to land?" Hiro asked.  
Shin looked at the Nirvana and the several escorts docked to the station, "The stations probably crawling with troops so...how about the Nirvana?"  
"...I'll give it a shot. But be ready to jump out."  
Shin rushed back to tell everyone else. When Hiro said be ready, he meant it in the most possible sense.  
Fortunately the platform doors were closed, so...  
The Shuttle arrowed in with the speed of a Dread and opened fire on the doors, exploding and allowing the Shuttle a violent way through.  
"Emergency breach in the platform!" Called a voice, "Emergency atmospheric doors in-place!"  
Hiro was effectively mimicking Dita's first landing in the hanger.  
But unlike Dita, Hiro knew what he was doing...  
...and had suicidal tendencies.  
The Shuttle landed on the platform floor and skidded across the ground.  
"JUMP!" He declared.  
The Tarak pilots jumped off the Shuttle door and rolled, shielding their heads as they rolled to a stop. Some of them also used couch coushins to shield themselves from the fall.  
Naturally Hiro was the last out the door with no protection whatsoever.  
The Shuttle continued its glide into the back wall with Tarak conversion equipment placed there.  
The explosion was colossal enough to rise up past Vandread Meia at the very back of the hanger and start the climate control.  
Alarms rang and Shin called to his pilots to get moving.  
Through the work of hard training for a year before they set off, all the 42nd pilots got up and ran with him into the rest of the Nirvana.  
They stunned several guards and hit an ammunition locker, where Mejere and Tarak gear both rested.  
Shin issued his troops rifles before they made a mob dash for the bridge.  
  
Meanwhile Jinn calmly walked onto the bridge with several others.  
The overseer was standing in front of Magano's chair, and in the center of the room mounted on a heavy brace was Pyoro.  
Jinn approached the Overseer and greeted, "Master Overseer, may I ask what's going on?"  
The overseer grunted, "Some lunatic's crashed the shuttle in the platform and took out all the conversion equipment! We can't use this ship for a while now..."  
"That's nice," Said Jinn, "Now I have a proposition for you..."  
Jinn raised a pistol belonging to Barnette up to the man's forehead.  
"Wha-What is this!?" He demanded.  
Jinn called to the others on the bridge, "Drop your weapons or you commander will have a nice hole in his head."  
Just then the doors burst open and Shin and his small army rushed in and pointed their rifles, "Nobody move!"  
"Hey...that's Jinn!"  
Shin looked up at Jinn, who moaned, "Damnit Shin, I was just getting to the good hostage part."  
"Nevermind that." Shin said and motioned to the disabled crews, "Toss them in the escape pods and get them out of here."  
"When's the other three supposed to be coming?" Asked Gasconge as she took off her technician disguise.  
Jinn looked at his watch, "About nowish."  
"Shouldn't we be down there?" Shin asked.  
Jinn smiled, "I've got a handle on it."  
  
The supply men shoved the large cargo container through the door.  
"Man, this thing weighs a ton!" Commented one, "What's in here anyway?"  
"Dunno...intelligence gear mostly. Maybe they need it to unlock the computer or something..." Remarked the other one.  
Just then Paiway hopped into plain sight with her frog puppet.  
"Ribbit Ribbit, you guys stink!" She chimed.  
"What!? A Mejere here!?" They called as they brought out their guns.  
Paiway yipped and took off running.  
"Hey come back here!" Called a tech as the two ran after Paiway.  
But when they came around the corner a very angry Parfait swung her heavy wrench into the first man's stomach.  
He went down under the heavy blow and the other one was stabbed by a rapier.  
"Huh, I haven't lost my touch..." Smiled Jura as she wiped her rapier clean and kicked the man in the shoulder to make sure he was down.  
Parfait and the girls that she could spare headed to the crate and found the lock.  
"Open!" She called as she and two other techs twisted the lock and swung the heavy lid open.  
Inside, a stiff Hibiki poked his head out and took a big breath, "Man, that's the biggest breath of Fresh air I had in a while..."  
"Great, now can you get out of the way so the rest of us can get out!?" Asked an annoyed Bart.  
Hibiki climbed out and had the cuffs cut by another tech as the Bart was assisted out.  
Then Parfait reached in and grabbed Dureo by the arm and helped him out.  
The two looked at one another in a romantic silence...  
"Thank you." He said.  
"No...problem..." She said in almost a whisper.  
"By the way, this is for Jinn." Said the doctor as he handed her a little note.  
She read it aloud, "Jinn, My God you're a crazy lunatic. Ah well, maybe you should try this again except with real goods. Signed Obe. Who's Obe?"  
"A good friend of our quartermaster who got us out." Replied Dureo and then observed, "We got to get suited up.  
"Erh..." Parfait spoke, just noticing him in a topless prison outfit, "Ahh...Okay..."  
"Shesh." Paiway muttered, "What is it with men anyway?"  
  
On the bridge announcements that the last of the skeleton crew had been removed came in.  
Also Parfait reported that the container was secure, and that she had stuffed the two dumb delivery boys back in the container and sent it back before sealing the hatch.  
"...That sounds like her too." Laughed Jinn.  
Shin sat at the commander's controls and moved his hands over it, "Letsee...maybe if we can get this..."  
Then the door opened and Bart in uniform came in and saluted, "Ready ta go commander!"  
"Good. Get in there."  
"Yessir!" He chimed and ran for the helm, "Mejere here we come!"  
There was a flash and Bart was in the helm.  
The ship lurched and shuddered as the engines suddenly came on-line.  
The dockmasters gave an exclamation and then wails of pain as the Nirvana ripped itself from the docking clamps and started moving under it's own power.  
Tarak Frigates powered up to open fire but the ship's engines propelled the vessel faster than the Tarak could catch up with and left them in the dust.  
"We're gone!" Cheered Tesh as the people on the bridge laughed and cheered.  
Then the elevator opened and several women emerged.  
"Jura!" Called a happy Kai as he ran to Jura and the two grasped each other in big hug.  
Tag stood as Ezra walked up to the bridge with Kahlua.  
There was hesitation between them before he asked, "Are you well?"  
"Yes...and Kahlua's fine..." She smiled.  
Pyoro asked, "Will somebody let me out of here?!?"  
  
-------------   
And so it begins  
To star trek fans; remember the 'stealing the enterprise' sequence from one of the movies? ;) 


	11. Ch11 Raid

Vandread: Army  
By Norsehound  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
Raid  
  
The stolen Nirvana crossed the space between Mejere and Tarak with ease. Soon after they left the debris-strewn upper atmosphere of Tarak they were home free.  
Shin had found the navigational beacon that Hiro placed on the frigate, and it might help in trying to find the location of the city where they were being held...  
Otherwise, they should hope for God or whatever force watching over them for divine intervention.  
Shin reclined in his Grandmother's seat. At various stations were the Tarak operators, filling in for their counterparts as they piloted the craft.   
As for the others, Bart was in the helm, Hibiki off making sure his Vanguard was intact, while Tai was with Jura in her room. Parfait and the Doctor were running checks on the pexis reactor while Paiway was lounging in the medical ward. Hiro was also on the bridge, at one of the stations tapping some of the controls.  
Through the glass and past the nose, Mejere's shape started to grow. The glittering three asteroid rings around the planet were now apparent, as they were nearly a year ago when Shin first came here for battle.  
They never did find the Monsoon...Their frigate on that doomed mission with the pexis cargo....  
Still, that didn't matter. They were closing fast on the Mejere defense barrier- the supposed area of defense where their nuclear warheads were shot down in the days past...  
And at this distance Shin could make out the large craters on the surface of the world. He could also see several bright stars on the surface, most likely cities- as they glowed in the dark night.  
The Tarak didn't have much intelligence on the Mejere orbits and what lie in them, but apparently the Nirvana also read off the records and chart database from the Mejere half.  
The Beacon that Hiro placed was coming from an orbital city called 'Pine'. It was in a stationary orbit from the planet in extreme altitude. This made the task all the more easier...  
...But not, as Shin realized that there was probably a garrison around that base that probably equaled the size of the greeting party that came to see them when they first made it into the system.  
Hiro turned to announce, "Commander, we are approaching the outer defense layer of the Mejere defense line."  
"Okay." Shin nodded and activated the comm., "Attention all hands, we are approaching the Mejere outer defense line. All systems and stations are on standby alert. All available pilots please report to the Platform and power up your fighters. That is all."  
As Shin clicked off the intercom a memory of watching those old earth movies of the second World war came to mind....Battle stations all...  
The Nirvana's sleek curves became visible to the naked eye as it approached the first asteroid ring.  
"We have now penetrated the defenses. We should be on the Mejere orbital sensor grid."  
  
On Mejere, an old crone looked up at the luminescent hologramatic globe.  
Women voices called reports as the teal 3-d wire-frame of the Nirvana appeared on the sensor net.  
Random voices called out reports and tactical suggestions;  
"Tarak Ichazuchi Type Two "Nirvana" Approaching outer defense layer."  
"Random patterns identified. Course laid out for 'Pine."  
"Closest defense patterns are active."  
"Dread teams launching."  
Grand-Ma dipped her head again. No, this was not the Tarak invasion...  
  
"Sir!" Called Horse, "Four Dreads approaching!"  
"Hear that?" Asked Shin to Bart.  
"What do you want me to do!?" Asked Bart, "Sneeze at them?"  
"Try blowing up asteroids in a show of force. Besides, don't you like explosions?"  
"Well...not if I'm in one..." Muttered Bart before closing the channel.  
The Nirvana's hull plates broke and swung open before glowing and releasing the curving beams of light.  
The approaching Dreads and frigate scattered as asteroids around them were detonated in a tremendous explosion, showering the incoming patrol force with random rocks and debris.  
"Target the Frigate next." Shin said, then looked again.  
"Commander that-"  
"Yes I know." Shin replied as he said, "Bart Prepare to fire."  
"Commander," Tex went on, "That's the same ship..."  
  
Reminisce...(Flashback0783)-----He turned and saw them. Four white Dreads were advancing and behind them was a light cruiser...reminiscent of the same type that had taken the Ichazuchi over forty-eight days ago...  
Shin turned and announced to his troops, "Men, concentrate your fire on the cruiser. Leave the Dreads to the fleet close-defense troops."  
"Sir!" Called the 58 of the 42nd special unit as their Vanguards broke formation and flew into the enemy ranks.  
The Dreads scattered and twirled in space like daggers, turning and firing.  
The 42nd dodged their fire and swung the forearm-mounted automatic cannon up and returned fire.  
The Dreads weathered the bullets until the Fleet Vanguards were on them.  
But the 42nd had already advanced on the capital ship, which was snapping off shots with the two wing-mounted blasters.  
Shin rolled around a blast and pointed at the blasters, to which behind him two anti-capital rocket launchers raised their weapons and fired into the wings.  
Both rockets exploded and blew away the wing sections, shaking the Mejere ship and allowing the 42nd to land and run along the hull with explosives.  
More Dreads had been launched, several coming around to straife the hull the 42nd were standing on.  
A trio placing a charge were wiped out instantly under a direct hit, while another one took a beam burst for Shin as he turned and raised the massive metal bar hanging on his forearm and fired.  
A solid-shell blew open the cockpit of the Dread like a walnut and the fighter started to tumble.  
Shin and the five around him ducked as the pilot-less Dread flew for a moment before crashing into an asteroid.  
Shin looked back at the force of Frigates. Where they had eight, four remained functional.  
"Place those detonators now!" He ordered.  
"Trying sir-BAM!"  
One of the other 42nd had been blown to smithereens.  
They hadn't been counting on this...they weren't equipped for anti-Dread fighting...and it was lucky that Shin had managed to down a dread with a solid-shot round from his gun shield.  
Then somebody announced, "Sir! Maramusa signal detected!"  
Shin hopped down and headed for the bottom of the ship, several Vanguards following him.  
He reached the bottom hull and managed to jump onto the torpedo as it launched, taking several Vanguards with him.  
Shin started climbing up the side of the Torpedo's casing, headed for the warhead. If he could somehow detonate it or shut it down this mission could stand a chance of success.  
He was close enough before the thing shook and his Vanguard slammed into one of the detonator arms, then back against another one.  
Given the choice between loosing Vanguard fingers or letting off, he released his grip and jetted off.  
The torpedo was now spiraling off-axis but still headed for the leading ship in the formation- the Monsoon.  
Shin and the other Vanguards rushed for it with all the power he could and opened fire.  
This only dinged off the Maramusa torpedo and sent it into a spin as it's engine cut out.  
Then the thing slammed into the Monsoon as Shin and the others closed in.  
Shin's eyes were coated in the bright white flash...  
  
*End Reminisce*  
  
Shin returned to reality. The Frigate was the same, as the identification markings along the front part of the hull were the exact same as the ones that day.  
Shin stabbed on the communications control, "For the honor of the 42nd, we shall avenge the dead."  
"Who is this!?" Demanded a female voice, "Wha?"  
"The survivors of so long ago, the 42nd special unit."  
Vanguards had already deployed with fresh munitions.  
Tesh spotted the ship and started making orders.  
Like years before the Vanguards flew from their mothership and headed for the enemy capital ship.  
But unlike before they weren't going to give up so easily...  
The Dreads were wiped out immediately before shots were fired into the enemy ship.  
This time the Anti-Capital rockets blew up the bridge, turning it into a flaming mound on the head of the craft.  
More explosions rocked the vessel as the Vanguards creeped up the ship.  
"Take her intact," Shin said in a cool yet cruel tone, remembering all those gone..."We have to repay the enemy for what they have done."  
  
"Commander, we have lost contact with the Starlit."  
The hologram of the cruiser changed from pink to light blue, and a yellow box appeared around a 42 as it hovered beside the Nirvana. Then both winked out of existence.  
"...The forty-second Tarak Divisions....Intelligence status modified to active..."  
Grand-Ma's head raised again.  
  
Hours droned by as the damaged Mejere frigate was being set-up. Although the bridge was gone and most of the occupants were either dead or abandoned ship, the Mejere ship would be most useful.  
As Jinn relayed the information downloaded from the ship it became clear. He was re-watching the battle recorder from so long ago...watching painfully as the remainder of the 42nd left behind tried to evacuate, but were cut down by the dreads and massacred.  
Yes, to take the weapon of the enemy would be an insult-  
-and using the same ship that damaged them to inflict harm on the enemy was even greater.  
Shin turned his attention to the now-active holo-tank humming in existence before the commander's seat. It was showing Pine, and the hologramatic representations of the ships docked here.  
Shin was a little surprised to find out that the Mejere had a lot more diversity to their ships than initially thought, as one of Mejere's three Dreadnoughts lie parked at this base.  
However, the manifest said it was under refit- which made it a perfect target to hit.  
The plan was simple- like the use of the enemy pod on the cloned Nirvana they would slam the captured Mejere ship into the Dreadnought's most vulnerable point and immediately take it out- followed by a laser barrage to damage anyone who was coming out of the area. Along the hull of the Nirvana the Vanguards had set up jack-in-the-box packages, laden with mines, missiles, and one-shot cannons. Seeing that the Nirvana's only weapon was the death laser, they couldn't risk trying to hit those ships without turning the station into swiss cheese, and obliterating their only family in the process.  
Still, taking down that dreadnought and adding it to the list of kills on the 42nd's long record would be an achievement.  
"Done. Heading back now." Announced Jinn as the Monster Vanguard and Deli ship undocked from the frigate and flew for the Nirvana, "Ready on guidance."  
"Good." Shin responded and looked to Hiro, "Hiro, turn that thing around and warm up it's engines. Also try to find the best angle to hurt that dreadnought."  
"Already done." Smirked Hiro, "Of course I'm not sure how much of a detonation that dreadnought would make."  
"Why," Shin asked, "Would it hit the prison levels?"  
"...no, but I want to know how many other ships we'd be destroying when that goes up." Hiro remarked calmly, "That dreadnought is parked in a shipyard. Do second-hand kills count on the list?"  
Shin smiled, "For today we'll make an acceptation. Besides, I heard that the 97th assault unit on Tarak has more kills than we do."  
"...But we've been fighting cubes constantly..."  
"They didn't count the Harvesters." Miffed Shin, "But anyway, are we ready to kick some ass?"  
"Sir!" Called all the Tarak on the bridge.  
"Good." Smiled Shin, "Okay Hiro, you've got the ball..."  
Hiro smiled as he started steering the guided projectile ahead of their path.  
  
In their room, Jura and Kai were lying down side-by-side on Jura's bed and looking up at the ceiling.  
Kai had his hat off, while Jura just rested there.  
They had been asleep for an hour or so, but the both of them couldn't sleep with the inevitable breathing down their necks...  
"Hey Jura." Kai started.  
"Hmm?" Jura asked as she turned her head.  
Kai also turned his head to look at her, "About that making baby thing..."  
"Yes?" She asked as she sat up.  
Kai also sat up and took her hand with his own, "I....I'll do it."  
"You will!" She replied.  
Kai smiled and squeezed her hand harder, "After all this is over...after the battle dies down and we win against the harvesters, let's do it."  
Jura wanted to protest, wanting to do it sooner, but after living with Kai for a month she knew and nodded, "Okay."  
Kai pulled her hand up as he stood, "Let's get a snack before we head out again..."  
"I'd like that." Jura responded as she took a hold of Kai's arm.  
  
"I never knew Mejere was so beautiful..." Said the male voice in the garden overlook.  
Beside the source, Ezra looked up with him with Kahlua in her grasp.  
Tag lowered his hand as he looked on at Mejere, "A shame for the craters though...but at least it's not as dry and arid as Tarak...."  
"Yes," Ezra replied as Tag sat back down next to her, "It's a nice place...but a lot of it's abandoned now because of the power requirements."  
"I see." Tag agreed as the two of them looked at the distant cities.  
Ahead of them was the Mejere frigate, ready to serve as a guided bomb.  
"Are you sure we have to do this?" Ezra asked, "Maybe we can find another way..."  
"Ezra, I doubt outside the crew of the Nirvana any of the women would consider negotiating." Tag said and sighed, "At least, that's what I've been told...."  
"This is command," Chimed Shin's voice, "Would all pilots please prepare for combat."  
Tag stood and looked down at Ezra, "I have to go..."  
Ezra looked back up at him before he went on, "Ezra....please, would you marry me after this is over? I don't want to loose you...to anyone..."  
Ezra started to blush, "I don't know Tag...I....I'm so..."  
Tag leaned forward and kissed her on the top of the head before leaving for the hangers.  
Kahlua started to giggle and Ezra hugged her close.  
  
The damaged Mejere frigate approached the docks.  
"This is dockmaster to Frigate, do you require assistance? Your entrance angle is a bit off....respond Frigate-"  
The Frigate's engines went to their max and literally exploded.  
The Frigate flew at incredible speed as it arrowed through space. Defense guns on the station turned to fire on it but the frigate was too fast as it Kamikazied into the side of the dreadnought and tore away armor and other components.  
Coming into clear visible range was the Nirvana, and two Vanguards aimed the large Army support cannons at the gaping hole and fired.  
These guns, designed for ground artillery support in the atmosphere, proved effective as their 43in shells left their muzzles at near light speeds and flew for the damaged and blackened part of the ship.  
The first shell blew away the excess armor before the second shot hit home.  
The Dreadnought's reactor and internals glowed red before the reactor overheated. A sphere of solid yellow fire expanded from the cavity where the engine was, blowing up that area of the Dreadnought before it burst like a balloon.  
Secondary explosions blew up in the forward part and wings, blowing away a large portion of the docking rings at the forward part of the ship. More debris spilled out and impacted on other areas of the dock, blasting away scaffolds and harming other ships in the area. Three frigates exploded in a chain reaction as a large portion of the wing slammed into them.  
Another fragment slammed into the control tower and annihilated it in one blow, turning a promenade into fire as it bounced off the hull.  
"Wow...." Tesh gasped from his Vanguard.  
The Nirvana glided in to approach the prison levels on the opposite side of the navy yard, where even more explosions rocked that end of the orbital city. Dread platforms incinerated, then fuel sources went off and areas of the hull blistered and popped.  
Another fireball blew out from the burning core of the dreadnought as it expanded into space and hit a satellite. The Satellite station had been moving in to help contain the damage but it became a guided fireball as it was lit ablaze.  
Then the dreadnought core snapped in half, the after section breaking away into space and tumbling while the forward half continued to burn.  
"My God, what did they have in there anyway?" Tex asked as he continued to watch the devastation.  
"Commander," Informed Horse, "Dreads approaching. I'm getting calls from other vessels in the area to marshal at this location. This doesn't look good..."  
The Nirvana approached the docking station. Vanguards now ready broke out from the Platform with the Deli ship undocking as well.  
Dreads started arriving and came in at the Nirvana from the side facing away from the station.  
Hiro hit some buttons and set off the prize boxes. Missiles blew out of the boxes and spiraled at their targets, catching dreads by surprise left and right as they were caught in the Maelstrom of enemy fire.  
Next mines spindled out of their sockets and slammed into enemy formations, knocking out pure white Dreads everywhere.  
  
Meanwhile Gasconge had landed the supply pod on the side of the prison levels and cut her way inside.  
Mejere troops in environmental suits arrived at the large hole being formed in the hull and aimed their weapons at it.  
The hole then collapsed down and fog played into the corridor.  
The guards stood ever vigilant, even as only one man stepped forward-  
-With Barnette's borrowed machine gun.  
Jinn opened fire into the formation, cutting down guards left and right before signaling an all clear.  
Several technicians of both Parfait and Jinn's department rushed in with arms and equipment.  
Jinn's team started causing mayhem as they separated and started finding interesting systems to rip apart. Jinn and those seriously taking their assignment to guard the technicians ran after their leaders until they came to the Cell block control center.  
"Here." Said Jinn as he pointed, "Operations corridor C-A-3."  
"Right!" Nodded one of the technicians as she lead the other groups away.  
Jinn turned to Taru and May to ask, "So what do you think we should do with this?"  
"Er...destroy it?" Asked Taru.  
"Great idea." Jinn smiled as he took a Mejere wrench and tossed it into the handy computer maintenance corridor.  
There was a short before screens started to explode.  
  
In their prison cells the crew of the Nirvana had all stood and pondering what was going on...  
...Until Jinn ran into the room and declared, "We're here!"  
"What took you!?" Magano responded.  
"...We had some trouble checking in at the gate." Jinn answered as he nodded to a technician working on the bars.  
The energy bars collapsed and the crew started to leave their cells.  
"Now let's GO!" Jinn ordered as he lead the precession of almost a hundred women through the prison levels to the Deli ship's sealed passenger levels.  
  
Outside while the Deli ship was getting loaded the Nirvana had it's hands full.  
Not only had a Mejere cruiser showed up but so did more Dreads, forcing the Nirvana to change orientation to launch more prize boxes.  
Shin shook under a hit and asked, "Gasconge! You done yet!?"  
"It's not easy getting nearly a hundred people in here! I need to take some trips..."  
Hiro hit a button as the Deli ship left it's seal behind and a docking clamp locked onto the hole.  
"Satisfied?" Hiro asked.  
"Much." Responded Shin and looked up, "This isn't going to end well, Bart, can you use your guns?"  
"Not without toasting the station!" Replied Bart, "But I'm all set!"  
"Commander, all the crew are aboard." Informed Tex, "The Deli pod is docking and Jinn announced he's the last man in."  
"Good. Retract docking clamp and move us away from the station once the Deli ship is docked."  
"Move where?" Bart replied, "We're boxed in!"  
Even as the Nirvana turned Frigates were closing around to box the ship in.  
The shields started to go one by one as the Nirvana weathered the blasts.  
"Bart! N-"  
One of the frigates exploded.  
"Huh?"  
Multi-color Dreads came from nowhere and started attacking the frigates and guard Dreads.  
The Mejere military turned to retaliate but these unidentified Dreads were way ahead of the game as red markers flew out into Mejere formations- followed by energy missiles and explosions.  
"Hey guys, need a hand?" Asked A Mejere voice.  
"What the...what's going on!?" Tex demanded.  
Thor answered, "Don't just sit there! Get to work!"  
Shin blinked but commanded, "Bart! Damnit move us!"  
The Nirvana's engines hummed to life and the bright ship moved away from the exploding city and enemy forces.  
The Dreads also started to withdraw with them, falling into formation as the Nirvana with it's complete crew.  
  
Once safely away, Shin sighed in his seat, "Well...we made it. Did we loose anybody?"  
"No." Answered Hiro as he turned to face his commander then looked away.  
Shin stood and followed Hiro's gaze to the door, where some of the Bridge crew were entering.  
"Grandma!" He called with delight as several women entered the bridge.  
Magano hobbled up to the command bridge saying, "Well young man it seems you have a fondness for explosions and mayhem whenever you pull something off."  
"...It works," Shrugged Shin.  
Magano laughed, "And good for that! Now, may I take my seat?"  
"By all means..." Shin responded hastily as he climbed out and allowed Magano to sit back down.  
The Operators tapped their partners on the shoulders and re-took their positions. Meia, who had also entered the bridge, walked to Hiro and started to talk.  
Barnette was also there...  
Shin saw her at the door and started to smile, "Barnette...I was worried..."  
"So was I..." Replied Barnette and looked up at him, "What are we going to do now?"  
"Well it seems we owe our escape to these dreads flying around us." Shin said and tilted his head as he faced Magano, "Any idea who they are?"  
"Yes." Magano answered, "They're ours."  
"Wha?"  
"We left a number of our fellows behind when we went to Tarak. It seems they found out about our arrest...but you had already made arrangements to see us out."  
"...With much greater flash." Laughed Shin, "We blew up a dreadnought."  
"I heard." Mumbled Magano.  
"Oh...and BC...."  
Magano closed her eyes, "We never saw her again after the first day. I think she was executed."  
"So much the better." Scoffed Shin, "A spy...and what's worse is that it was a crossdresser. Bleh...."  
"Well, there's no pleasing everyone." Magano muttered, "Ah, there's our base."  
Ahead of them and growing was a large asteroid. In it's side a large blue entrance had been carved. Too small for the Nirvana, but perfect for the Dreads and their previous frigate.  
"...It's small."  
"Well, size matters not." Mumbled Magano and hit the communications button, "Nirvana to base, anyone home?"  
The head of a green-haired fair-faced young woman appeared. She blinked in amazement, "Magano?"  
"Yes it's me Rebecca." Replied the old woman, "How has the fort been holding up?"  
"Fine...Fine..." Rebecca answered, "I...I can't believe..." Then she noticed Shin, "Who's this?"  
"My Grandson Shin Matsenuga." Responded Magano.  
"Oh you're the Tarak who gave that speech....very nice."  
"The Tarak don't think so." Replied Shin and leaned on another leg, "Especially after I stole their flagship and pretty much laughed in their faces."  
"Ehe...yeah..." Rebecca said and asked, "Magano, are you sure about him?"  
"Yes." Magano replied and said, "We'll be coming aboard. I hope you're ready for guests."  
"Anytime..." Rebecca said as she closed the communication.  
As Magano stood she grabbed a hold of Shin's shoulder fabric, "Come with me."  
"Wha?"  
Shin walked after her and she started, "That was Rebecca...Ezra's Ohma."  
"Oh dandy..." Shin groaned.  
"Yes. And if I were you I would keep a close eye on him." Magano said as they continued walking, "If you know what's good for him."  
"I know what's good for him, but what's good for your band Grandma? How can they stomach the others- especially Jura and Kai, or Meia and Hiro."  
"...I'm trying to think of that myself." Magano responded.  
  
--------   
Heh. I haven't ever seen a Mejere dreadnought, but I wouldn't mind sitting down to watch the pyrotechnics it took to wipe that one out. 


	12. Ch12 Home

Vandread: Army  
By Norsehound  
  
-----------------   
Chapter 12  
Home  
  
In an hour's time a boarding party was being sent aboard.  
Inside the shuttlecraft, Magano sat and glowered down at the floor.  
Ezra insisted on coming, and Shin had to allow Tag as well... He was going too, as were Jura and Kai. Likewise Meia had demanded to go aboard to check on everyone, and naturally Hiro...  
Four Vanguards and the shuttlecraft glided into the hanger of the base, and there to greet them were several women. The guards in the room eyed the Vanguards with interest, and this intensified when the men disembarked.  
Rebecca approached the shuttle with some of the others as the occupants disembarked.  
Behind Magano was Ezra, to which Tag gave a helping hand with the baby.  
Rebecca saw this and blinked in amazement, "He...He touched her!?"  
"What's the matter?" Asked Magano as she looked.  
"Tha...That's my baby...." Rebecca blinked.  
Tag looked up at the group as he walked astride Ezra. Jura had already walked to Kai and was pulling him along to the other girls. Meia was standing at another formation in the group with Hiro slightly behind her.  
Tag looked at the assembled group, "Hello..."  
"Ezra how are you?" Asked Rebecca.  
Tag took a step back as she approached, as Rebecca's height was a head taller than Ezra...  
"Fine," She replied, "This is Kahlua, our baby...."  
Tag smirked, thinking that she included himself in the 'our'.  
"Yes, she Is something..." Rebecca said, "Our child is a sweetie..."  
A pang of confusion, dispair, and sorrow hit Tag just then as he turned, "Wait, who do you mean?"  
"Oh no..." Gasped Shin.  
Hiro followed his commander's gaze to Rebecca and the group.  
Magano held her cane with both hands and looked on also.  
Rebecca turned to face him, "Oh sorry, you Tarak aren't familiar with the Mejere family system. Ezra's my mate, the Fahma. I'm the Ohma and this is our child..."  
"I understand it clearly," Tag responded, "But...Ezra is MY mate."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Tag responded, "I helped Raise Kahlua and I was there to help Ezra. We...we are close...I even share her room...."  
"Is this true?" Asked Rebecca.  
"Yes..." Answered Ezra, "I didn't think you would mind..."  
Rebecca's face softened, "Well as long as you're back I'm fine. But I'm more worried about you with this Tarak," Rebecca said as she faced Tag, "It's known that the Tarak are barbaric..."  
"Hey!" Called Tag on the defensive.  
"Are you sure he didn't harm you?"  
Shin called, "Enough!"  
The group turned around and Shin continued, "We are here for a re-union, not an insult match and argument. Is this understood?"  
"Sir!" Saluted Tag.  
Ezra looked from Tag to Rebecca then back again at the ground...  
  
More time elapsed as supplies and stories were shuttled between the Nirvana and the base.  
Shock arose in the base when it was discovered that forty-five men had been living with the women aboard the Nirvana- and all of them had couples. Several fights were nearly started inside the base, and aboard the Nirvana by the base personnel with the Nirvana crews- mostly women trying to get the man or the women fighting with themselves.  
Even more shock was roused up as Jura towed a rather confused Kai around the base and spread the word this would be the man she would have her own baby with. So, there was much catch-up on both sides...  
  
Rebecca was talking to Magano and Shin in the tactical room, "In the past time since you left there's been at least three attacks on Mejere space. One of them was a combined assault with at least eight frigates and over eighty Vanguards. It was ended when the Mejere used a Maramusa torpedo. Your friends here butchered that frigate responsible."  
"It was us." Shin said as he looked at Rebecca.  
"Oh? And may I ask how you got there? And nonetheless with eight frigates instead of five?" Magano spoke up.  
Shin looked down at the deck plating and went on, "Since I guess I don't belong to any side, why not?"  
He shifted his position and leaned against the wall, "Our convoy was using asteroid stealth tech, so we looked like a random group of meteorites. Apparently the Mejere saw through this and attacked with that same frigate and forces. I remember launching and fighting the Frigate. We had gotten on it and damaged the ship when I heard the warning about the Maramusa torpedo. One had been stolen from one of our shipyards days ago, and one of our objectives was to ensure either it's destruction or recapture. So it was launched at the flagship, the Monsoon.  
"The Monsoon was carrying one of the few fragments of Pexis crystal we had on-hand, and we were instructed to use it in any way we see fit to complete our mission; which was as much damaged we could cause In orbit over a span of five months. Well when the Maramusa torpedo interacted with the Pexis fragment as I tried to destroy it the resounding flux drove the No-Dachi, the Argo, and my squadron through space to where we ended up in the rocks. From the video footage, it appears the Monsoon disappears too...but we didn't find it when we resolved from space..."  
"So it just disappeared?" Asked Rebecca.  
"Effectively yes." Nodded Shin, "We never saw it again."  
"An interesting tale," Magano agreed, "Now, what else has happened?"  
Rebecca went on, "The Mejere strike force made an incursion into Tarak space about a month ago...apparently looking for something."  
"Like what?"  
"I wouldn't know." Rebecca said, "Perhaps Pexis fragments of their own?"  
"Maybe they copied the men's torpedoes." Magano suggested.   
"Maybe," Repeated Rebecca and looked at Shin, "But the Ichazuchi was effective in holding them off."  
"The Ichazuchi, intact?" Shin blinked.  
Rebecca nodded, "The men have repaired their ship and gave it upgrades. We recently saw it undergoing another one but our combat observation team reported it's engines were activated this morning."  
"Probably after we stole the real Ichazuchi...AKA Nirvana..." Shin answered as he rubbed the space between his eyes.  
Rebecca went on, "The new upgrades include some of our stolen energy weapons...the Ichazuchi that you fought before commander is nothing compared to this new one...it has repeating energy cannons, missiles, mass-drivers...it's a moving space battle fortress."  
"Yes but why are they going to use it?" Asked Shin, "It's not like they're going to use it to take out Mejere are they? They'd need more units for that."  
"It's the most powerful Tarak warship." Answered Rebecca, "And add to that we think they have nuclear capability."  
"Probably hauled out the old nukes..." Shin remarked, "But they're nowhere as powerful as the one we have...the Earth-built one."  
  
In another part of the station Jura had tugged Kai along and was talking to two girls.  
"See, when I'm all done fighting then he's going to give me his seed and make me wonderful," Jura smiled.  
"Huh?" Kai asked.  
The two girls looked at one another.  
"Making a baby with a man?"  
"How disgusting!" Replied the other, "Should you really be touching him Jura?"  
"Relax, I know what I'm doing, right Kai?"  
"Yeah...whatever...." Blinked Kai.  
  
"Mr. Alien!" She called as Dita pulled on Hibiki's arm.  
"Huh wait...hey stop!" Hibiki called.  
Dita pulled him into a room and clicked on the light, "Ta-Da!"  
"Huh?"  
Dita's real room revealed itself. Laden with UFO models, alien dolls, and books on aliens, etc, etc....  
"Ehehe...what is this?"  
Dita turned and spun her fingers around each other with nervousness, "Well it's my..real room...A friend kept it up for me when I was gone."  
"Huh..." Hibiki blinked then froze as he realized-   
"Well, what do you think?!" She called as she came up into his face.  
"Gehhh.....Hey! Stop that!"  
He gave her a gentle shove and she landed on a beanbag chair.  
She giggled, and he smirked.  
"Hey you're smiling."  
"Eh?! Ah!" Hibiki yipped and covered his mouth, "Just don't mind me..."  
Dita laughed at this.  
  
In another part of the station the cries of a baby were heard.  
Rebecca entered hers and Ezra's room and asked, "Can't you calm her down?"  
"No," Ezra said with eyebrows upraised, "I can't do anything to calm her down...."  
"Did you give her a toy?"  
"She's too young...." Ezra sighed.  
"Maybe she's hungry..."  
"Tried that too..." Ezra said and looked down at Kahlua.  
Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "Maybe she want something."  
"Oh, she wants Tag..."  
There was a pause.  
"Oh, sorry," Ezra apologized and looked down, "It's just, ever since he met her Kahlua's always wanted to grab Tag's hand every once and a while. She keeps crying if she doesn't..."  
Rebecca sighed, "Great, this Tarak has more precedence over me."  
"He has been around her longer," Ezra pointed out.  
Rebecca turned, "I'm the Ohma Ezra! She should like me..."  
"Maybe if you held her..."  
"Okay," Rebecca replied and took hold of Kahlua.  
If anything the baby's crying intensified.  
"Oh...it's no use..." Sighed Ezra.  
Rebecca sat down and started to sing to Kahlua.  
  
Tag meanwhile had walked to the hangers to sulk.  
How could this happen!? How could she...How could it happen? Ohma and Fahma, yea right....  
He sat in the open cockpit of his Vanguard and pulled a thick manuscript out of his pocket. It was worn with age, but still readable.  
He gently opened the page and found the section on this marriage.... It was a popular page he visited, and he had even found a ring to put on Ezra for a wedding...  
But it looked like it wouldn't happen now. Not ever.  
He started to cry, his insides acting on their own as he breathed in a sob and hunched over in his cockpit.  
On Tarak, men of his age wouldn't dare shed a tear. But he had done so much, come so far, and have all his dreams break one after another. His Grandpa dies, he fails medical school, he looses his opportunity to become high guard on the Ichazuchi, he couldn't become a freelance engineer, many of the people he knew in the 42nd perish, and now...  
But what had the commander said? He had said strength through the unity of man and woman...  
If this was so, then how could this other woman interfere?  
The only force against the harvesters...the combined hopes, fears, and power of the Mejere and Tarak....  
  
Somewhere else, in the Dread Hangers, Meia was looking over the status reports handed to her by Vaora.  
After a minute of examination Meia turned, "Very good. Our performance ratios are matched. You shouldn't have any problems fighting with us."  
"Good." Vaora spoke and shifted, "As long as those Tarak don't get in the way we should be fine."  
"Excuse me." Hiro replied, "But I have noticed an increase in performance when both Dreads and Vanguards are used in conjunction with one another. The combined ratio, especially if the two are coupled, increases."  
"That still doesn't matter. We have more Mejere than Tarak anyway," Vaora said, "And you Tarak are so clumsy you couldn't hit anything stationary anyway."  
"Enough." Meia said, "He is my companion. I fight with him. If you want to insult him do it with me only."  
"But what about that Tarak thing about taking insults? I heard that Tarak fist-fight after being insulted for so long..."  
Hiro's stare remained as cold as ice.  
Vaora smirked, "Well Hiro, how about it? Do you really think your pathetic tin soldiers could defeat the Dreads? Get real, we wasted you in Tarak and we can do it again."  
"Have you ever seen a Vanguard rush?"  
"What?"  
Hiro replied coolly, "A Vanguard rush. Four Vanguards with tri-claws on each arm. They hit the underside, top, and wings. Properly trained, the Dread pilot is dead within seconds of hitting. The Dread is chopped into pieces and there is nothing left."  
"Are you trying to scare me?"  
Hiro went on, "Vanguards are armed with artillery cannons. With two of them we took out a damaged dreadnought. We also removed from existence several frigates with such weapons."  
"You're not doing a good job of frightening me. In fact, I think you're just all talk." Vaora smirked.  
"I would be more than happy to show you in a simulator when I mean I never make mistakes," Hiro smirked, "Or if you wish I can kill you here and now."  
"Enough." Commanded Meia and turned to Vaora, "Again, if you insult the men once more you will not be commanding anything. Understood?"  
Vaora frowned, "The only way you're better Meia is because your dread has been modified. Otherwise, I'd be leading."  
And with that she walked away.  
"Bitch." Said Hiro.  
Meia turned, "Enough from you too. Vaora is a valuable asset and teammate. We fight better with her than without her."  
Hiro looked from her to where Vaora was walking away, "As long as she knows what she is shooting at, then I am fine."  
  
Back aboard the Nirvana things were also becoming unsettled, as a group of home-base Mejere discovered what had happened to their conrads aboard the Nirvana...  
"You're stuck with them!?" Asked one of the home base operators, "What were you thinking Amarone?"  
Amarone frowned, "I dunno. I just like their company."  
Thor asked from his position leaning against one of the command room walls, "What's wrong with you Mejere anyway? It's like we men are a disease."  
"You are." Said one of the other four Mejere operators.  
"Now wait just a minute!" Horse said as he stood, "We pulled off stealing this ship from the Tarak army! Isn't that anything?"  
"If you ask me all you Tarak are idiots and fools." Winced one, "Your good-for-nothing. Probably better we're at war."  
The Gasconge entered the bridge, "What's all this commotion?"  
The three Tarak turned in their seats to look at the Quartermaster. Tex answered her, "These girls here are insulting us just for being Tarak!"  
"Is that so." Gasconge said as she turned to the girls, "Well girls, what do you have to say for yourselves?"  
"It's true Miss Gasco, these guys don't do anything good except sit around and make noise." Said an operator.  
"I wouldn't say that," Gasconge spoke and smirked, "They're doing the cargo regulating y'know."  
"What!?" The four panicked.  
Gasconge put out a hand, "They did a good job loading and unloading things on the Nirvana, so I let their quartermaster in charge."  
"Miss Gasconge!"  
"I can't believe it!"  
"Believe it." Gasconge said as she put both hands on her hips, "What we got on our hands is something bigger than us. And I think the only way we're gonna make it in one piece is if we play together. Got that? And besides, we're pirates right, so who says we can't have Tarak pirates?"  
The Operators went quiet and silently withdrew, whispering among themselves as they glanced back at the others.  
"Well...that got 'em talking..." Thor sighed as he went back to his station.  
Gasconge's stick quivered on her lip before she turned and started walking away.  
"Miss Gasconge, where are you going?" Beldevere asked.  
"Where else? Reg. I want to see if any of the home girls are starting fires down there too...."  
  
"Wha!? There's no end to them!"  
Tesh Ashton was once again running from the attention of the women as his boyish charms and tales of famous pranks made it to the other side.  
Tesh had reason to speculate he was one of the few the women accepted- and probably the only one they had interest in.  
Tesh was very afraid to show his face on the station, but he solved this problem by running onto Reg central.  
He turned around from the door to see Jinn and several technicians at a card game. Several of the Mejere people were here also.  
"Ehh...."  
"Hey Tesh." Jinn smirked, "Want to play?"  
"Uh...okay...."  
  
Tag stopped just outside his room.  
It was Ezra's, actually, but she hadn't come back from the base.  
He let out a long sigh before gathering the courage to re-enter.  
The room had changed after time, since the men's quarters were flooded a long time ago. Originally there had been a hammock placed up, but it was taken down a week ago when he was allowed to sleep in the bed with Ezra. She was skittish about it, and probably should have been, but it was better than hanging and falling during the night.  
He saw various articles of his equipment and gear scattered about the room, such as the 42nd duffel bag in the corner where he brought his gear initially. Another thing of his were several large memory banks, essentially a stack of CDs on their sides with a player and case. These had been the databanks on ancient earth cultures and technologies- something Tag especially treasured.  
He walked to the bed in silence and sat down on it. Tag leaned on his knees, putting his face in his hands.  
All this would be gone. Even though Ezra had stayed through the first wave, she was lost to him now. Her mate was back, and at this rate Tag would be lucky if he ever saw Kahlua again....  
His mind was saying this, as memories of the couple's past played out in his head. Like the time he had to baby-sit Kahlua alone while Ezra was on duty, or the time that he nearly tipped over the carriage...  
But there were also happy memories, such as Ezra's birthday. Only the three of them celebrated, not wanting to be chased around like Meia's a month prior to that day...  
Another was the day the two of them went to the older sections of the Nirvana and dug through the old remains of the ship's stores. As he looked up over at the doll sitting on Ezra's desk, he could remember clearly when she dusted the old doll off...  
And he, in turn, had found an old book in that room. He was especially happy about it, ever since he heard about the concept of marriage...  
He had found the bible that day, and decided to read sections of the now-forgotten religion...  
But it had been most...interesting...  
But now defunct, as it loomed on him that there would be no marriage. Ezra would stay with Rebecca, and when this battle was over that would be it. Tarak and Mejere would probably want to fight it out again, leaving all their work to the dust.  
He held the Bible out in his hands as he looked into it thoughtfully. Many hopes and dreams went into this book, at least that's what he thought, as he looked at the faded cover.  
In between the old pages were bookmarks and notes Tag made while he was reading it, trying to piece together some sort of life stile that he and Ezra could have had...and he had also made notes on this marriage subject...  
He turned to the page and even found the ring...  
It was a silver ring, with some engravings on it. This thing came from the older parts of the Ichazuchi, in a collection of countless others. Tag had selected this one out of the rest, for at least it wasn't missing any diamonds...  
"What am I doing..." He sighed as he replaced the ring and closed the book, "It won't happen..."  
He set the book down on the bed and stood up to begin packing his things.  
It seemed pretty obvious that Ezra had decided, as Tag tried twice in the past hour to find or see Ezra, and none of the Mejere would help him and nobody knew where she was.  
Rather than try to win a hopeless battle, might as well give up.  
He finished packing his things in a hurry as his emotions started to overtake him. The feeling of the last time, the last place, and the last everything settled into his mind, as tears freely began to flow from his eyes as he left the room.  
Minutes later though, Ezra came in and clicked on the light.  
"Tag?....Oh dear..."  
Tag's stuff was gone. And only now it became clear to her just how much Tag had integrated himself into her life...as many gaps and spaces filled the room.  
But one thing still remained...  
The old, tattered book from that day long ago rested on the bed.  
He had been here only a minute ago...  
Ezra approached the book, picked it up, and opened it.  
"Whoops..." She said as a metal object clattered to the ground.  
She placed her thumb in the page, picked up the ring, and read the text.  
"Oh.....Oh dear...." She started to mutter as she read over the passages in the Bible, and the highlighted marks, "Oh no.....Tag!"  
Ezra hurried out of the room to go find him.  
  
Night time was settling down on the Nirvana, as the lights dimmed and the night shift went into watch.  
Many of the crew stayed awake into the night though, even as Mejere's shadow totally encompassed their base.  
It was a miracle that they hadn't been found yet, even with the luminescent Nirvana hanging beside the big rock, which made Shin wonder if the Mejere either didn't know of their location- or were waiting for something.  
Shin had heard things from the Mejere crew about Grand-Ma, the counterpart to the Tarak Grand-Pa. For one, he had heard that she was one of the original eight leaders of Mejere's founding, and was one of the wisest and knowledgeable women on all of Mejere. She was also very adamant about when it came to men- either ignoring them or destroying them outright.  
And by now Shin guessed there was an intelligence file someplace about him. Especially after he made that unsettling speech to the Tarak People about co-operating with the women...  
Shin didn't know where his motivation came from when he made that long declaration...it was just a long, drawn-out speech that he made, which made pretty good sense in a way...and it also showed his desperation.  
Were men and women fighting together really the key to defeating the enemy?  
He remembered what Hibiki had said once about the Melanous fleet, and the rest of the humans they had encountered. They didn't succeed in their defiance of the Harvesters, so where should the Tarak and Mejere be any different?  
Because they had the Pexis...  
Shin sat up from his hammock in Barnette's room. Of course! The Pexis, that's how they managed to stay ahead...  
Shin lie back down and remembered how mystical and vague the briefing was about the Pexis fragment they were given. Even though the Tarak managed to create pseudo-copies of the Pexis Progma in the Ichazuchi's new section, they weren't as nearly efficient as the original Pexis, and had a life expectancy of two years before needing to be re-ignited in a special facility...And they were impractical. Half the time demanding more maintenance than the output of the reactor itself.  
And like this one they became hard to control...  
But something was special about this prototype Pexis. It had reacted in the way of a living being, or so Parfait had said on occasion. It did seem to have a personality, as it had been afraid of it's clone aboard the Nirvana clone.  
But how to convince it to help them...  
Barnette walked into the room just then, "There you are."  
"Huh?"  
She walked in and closed the door behind her, "What are you up to?"  
"Thinking." Said Shin as he reclined on his hammock, "I wonder how we can convince the Pexis to...well I dunno."  
"You think to much." She said as she sat on her bed.  
"Maybe I do." Shin answered her, "But it's helped so far."  
"I suppose..." Barnette replied as she lied down on her own bed and gave out a sigh.  
Shin stared up at the ceiling for a moment longer before speaking aloud, "It's weird..."  
"Huh?"  
"...How much stuff we've done." Shin said, "We've killed Harvesters, stranded out in the middle of nowhere, fought our way home, and all this....But I ask myself, was it all worth it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Shin rocked himself slowly in the hammock, "Men and women...shouldn't be fighting. And since our story about the Harvesters coming isn't working I'm thinking that it won't do any good when they arrive. We'd fight back, but we'd loose... And even if we did win we'd just be fighting all over again...especially the way Grand-Pa thinks."  
"Grand-Pa?"  
"Our leader. He and I had a little chit-chat before we stole the Nirvana. Pessimist. He seems to think that the Harvesters will win. He...doesn't have much hope. Strange thing is he knew about them too..."  
"You think our leaders are in on this?" Barnette answered.  
Shin shrugged, "They may know, and I don't think there's any possible way that they think they can stop it. But my question is, why is Tarak so driven to conquer the Mejere? Grand-Pa says that it's because they want to prove dominance over the women and stimulate the 'fighting instinct', but why haven't the Mejere returned combat?"  
"Maybe we aren't as driven to violence as you are." Answered Barnette.  
"Possibly." Shin finished.  
There was a momentary silence, before Barnette said, "Shin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"...Can you join me here tonight?"  
"Huh?"  
"Aren't you tired of being in that hammock?"  
"Wait a minute," Shin smirked as he sat up, "You're the one who insisted on it."  
"Well I've been thinking....I....I want you here."  
Shin titled his head in amazement, "Going with the trend?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
Shin shifted to look at her, "Most of my unit have left their hammocks and they're starting relationships. It's almost scary...some of them are looking to tie the knot themselves."  
"This marriage thing?"  
Shin nodded slowly, "Odd...and scary in some ways..."  
Barnette asked, "Should we do the same?"  
"What?"  
"Get married I mean."  
Shin face vaulted, "Er....well these things have to be considered....and I don't think there's going to be much happiness on both planets... And besides," He pointed, "I thought you hated us."  
"That's before....and now...."  
Shin continued to look at her for a moment. She was...interesting. He did find a pressure that was building up within him...to physically touch Barnette...  
Shin climbed off his bunk and approached the bed. She watched as he too a seat and laid himself down beside her.  
"There," He said and breathed, "Now what?"  
Her hands moved, the gloves of her skimpy normal suit closing over his own.  
Shin smiled under the dim lighting and said, "We should get some sleep. It's almost the end of the day...."  
"mmm." She agreed.  
  
The quarters were still damp in some areas, and very little of the 42nd had returned to them.  
Tag was in his normal bunk writing. He had tilted to the side, with all his possessions placed in the cabinet where they were before the hurried evacuation.  
Another Tarak was in the room reading, and this was Tex before he went to bed. Amarone was still a little uncertain about the men, and the only other Tarak in the room was Taru, and May with him as the two shared the bunk in close quarters.  
Tag let out a sigh before looking down at the penciled-in entry to his journal.  
It was riddled with his works, all the way from before he even applied for the medical academy. He was nearing the end, the majority of it filled with the recent events on the Nirvana. There was a special taped-off section for the Mission days....  
But those days were stressful. He didn't want to re-live memories....  
He had enough to think about already.  
He finished his entry, with dried dots along the bottom of the page where he had stopped and put his head down.  
With some effort of will he closed the small book and laid out on his side.  
Tag hesitated a moment before reaching up to turn out the light-  
But then a brown-clothed figure approached.  
Tag looked up and then away as Ezra stood there.  
He rolled and faced away from her.  
Instead of pulling back, Ezra slowly advanced, reaching her hand out to the man's shoulder.  
"Tag....are you....I'm sorry...."  
A stippled breath left Tag's mouth as her touch started off a string of memories...and the recent downfall.  
"You dropped this..." She said as she placed the bible on the counter, but in her palm she rolled out the small ring.  
She turned for a moment of thought before making up her mind, "Tag, didn't you want to give this to me?"  
Tag's eyes opened. She had read...  
He turned around to look at her, "But didn't you-"  
She smiled as she knelt down to his level on the barracks, "I came to find you. Kahlua's very upset that you're gone and well...I wanted to see you. Everyone was telling me that you came to look for me...."  
"I did." He wheezed a sigh and then rolled on his back, "You weren't there. You just...disappeared. With Rebecca."  
"Well she and I have known one another for quite a while..." Ezra said and blushed, "I can remember when we made the decision to have a baby...I never knew that you would show up."  
"Yeah..." Sighed Tag.  
"But it's been for the best." She replied as she reached over his chest and took his hand, "You've made me very happy, and you've made Kahlua very happy too. I want you to stay with us..."  
"But...what about Rebecca? She won't hear of this...and I think there would be much controversy if it's a threesome."  
"I would have to think this over," Ezra said with a Sweatdrop, but she squeezed his hand, "But you have shown me so much kindness....and so much concern for me. Nobody has ever been that supportive of me as much as you where. You've helped me through tough times trying to keep Kahlua in check, but you managed to do it. And....and you've helped me out In ways I can't begin to thank you for..."  
"Please," She went on, "Come back to my room. It's a little empty with you gone..."  
"Aren't you staying on the asteroid?" Asked Tag.  
"I think it can wait," Said Ezra, "Besides, if I leave where are you going to go?"  
"Probably here..."  
She grasped his hand and pulled him off and out of the bunk, spun his hand, and placed the ring in the center, "This has been so important to you, and everyone tells me that you've been looking forward to this..."  
She closed his hand around the ring and smiled up at him.  
He, in turn, obeyed the laws outlined by the bible and took her hand, spun it palm-down and moved the ring to the tips of his fingers.  
Then with a nervous breath he slipped it onto her left ring finger.  
"It fits..." She smiled as she blushed.  
Tag opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Then he spoke, "I...I knew it would...Thank you."  
She stepped closer to him and took both his hands, "I can't imagine how many times you had to be pushed away or let down. I...I could feel from your determination that you needed something. And when we came here I took that something away...please, I don't want you to collapse. Just stay alive, with-"  
"You?"  
Ezra looked into his face with a reddening blush, "Yes...."  
Tag's hands left hers and came around her back in an embrace, as hers scaled up his back, "I will. I...I promise. As long as you are...my wife, I will always come back to protect you and our child..."  
"Our...."  
Tag closed his eyes, "I know the seed is Rebecca's...but perhaps I added something that changed that. I...I feel that she is my daughter as well...I'm sorry-"  
"No," She put in as she hugged him closer to prevent him from breaking away, "She's as much yours as she is mine...we raised her together this far...I cannot imagine not having you with me to take care of her for so long..."  
Tag took in a breath and squeezed a tear from his eyes, "Ezra...."  
She moaned a coo in his arms, finding a warm embrace by his chest.  
  
As night wore on couples returned to the Nirvana to head to bed together, some in separate beds, others in the same, and Tex had slept in his own bunk while other couples 'disappeared' to various parts of the Nirvana for the night.  
The last Nirvana crew woman on the asteroid station was Magano. Beside her was Rebecca.  
"Well, it seems that all the children have come home but-," She smirked, "It seems none of them want to come in."  
"It's disturbing," Rebecca replied, "That the majority of our crew would spend more time with those men than in the safety of the base."  
"It's not strange," Magano added and put forward, "These men give the crew a sense of security when they are out in the battlefield, and safe in their rooms. Many of the uneasy crew settled down once these young men arrived..."  
"But how? Men are barbarians and animals, why would they give anyone anything?"  
"...These men are different." Magano spoke, "Unlike the rest of Tarak they were the most open-minded and creative individuals in the military. They became even more unique and alone when they were cast into the abyss with no guides. But they came together and pulled through. To their own people they are aliens for even considering the possibilities of men and women existing together. And to us Mejere, we exile them just for being men. In truth, they're the most robust of us all...finding only few people to call allies in a world of hurt."  
"A world of hurt?"  
"In one way or another each of those boys has his own story. Our young commander tried to save his own people from his own guns in the battle that expelled us out in the middle of nowhere, and that boy Tag has had a list of disappointments as long as my cane. Tesh, the rascal, is so random that no sane school would accept him and Kai has lost many of his friends over the past months. The three operators had their homes torn out from underneath them in an accident and that boy Taru has been a loner ever since he was born. Hiro that cold one has been hurting himself in his training...a perfect mirror of Meia's fanaticism of combat. And Jinn...Jinn the mystic, is surrounded by so much doubt his past is clouded with the ominous. He could be anything from a reject of the plants to the offspring of Grand-Pa's genes himself."  
"They sure are odd..." Agreed Rebecca, "But what justifies the right that they should be allowed to even stay here? Some of my girls are even saying that we should load them all into the nearest cargo freighter and send them all back to Tarak."  
"...They came out here on their own free will to save us- the only family they have left." Magano blinked and looked at Rebecca, "How can we shun so much devotion that they would even turn back their own people in order to save us? It would be wrong to turn away such potential friends...and family as it may have the case..."  
"Potential? What potential? They're only a bunch of boy scouts with no home and only skills on their side. What can they do that we can't?"  
"They can brave the hardest dangers," Magano spoke, "Go the furthest distance...survive the greatest abyss. Over one hundred and eighty people Shin told me made it to the station they called Mission. Only forty-five survived alive...and something tells me it takes an unbroken will and determination to keep that amount of people alive for so long.... Their spirits are forged from the hardest Tarak has to offer, and to have this gift is an undying advantage."  
Rebecca's eyebrows raised, "I know many women who fit that description."  
Magano gave out a sigh, "Do you want to know one of the most spectacular things I have seen? When we first met these young warriors they were down to their last months, and with one barely functional ship. Against our enemies we didn't stand a chance alone, but their one last ship sacrificed itself for the rest of us...and for the honor of the 42nd and all of Tarak. Eight capable men died that day, the others watching as their last hope and pride for any chance of leaving that dust cloud disappeared. In the station where they resided, one-hundred and eighty names are engraved in the core of the station. Four names have yet to be marked off as dead...but for one-hundred and thirty-five people...they never saw their homes again....and never will be able to find out if they had the right stuff. Those men's souls are left behind on that station, and had we not been there...they would have had to bury their own dead...or become harvested victims. To stand up against such odds is bravery and fanaticism in my book, and that counts towards their humanity."  
Rebecca had no words to counter, so instead she stared with Magano at the Nirvana.  
Just then Bart came in, "Er...Hello commander."  
"Bart," Magano rumbled and turned, "What are you doing up here?"  
"Well I uh..." Bart said and smiled, "Confidentially I was wondering if I could start meeting somebody here....since BC..."  
Magano closed her eyes, "Yes...unfortunate...however, I'm sure there are plenty of nice girls around here. Take Rebecca for example,"  
"What!?" Blushed Rebecca, "What are you saying commander?"  
"This young man is lonely. Why don't you show him around?"  
"Eh?" Bart said and looked at her. They were just about the same height....  
Rebecca blushed even redder, "Are you honestly suggesting that I pair up with this...this man!?"  
Magano smiled, "Well you don't want to be left behind do you?"  
"Commander! You...You're corrupted!"  
"I'm just kidding you." Magano said as she turned to face Rebecca, "Besides, Bart here is a no-good swindler who probably wouldn't suit you anyway."  
Bart was hurt, "Hey!"  
Magano turned back to him, "What are you still doing here? Don't you have a bunk to go to?"  
"Well um...I was wondering if you were safe...yeah...um when are you coming back anyway?"  
"I'll be along in a moment, you just head back to the ship."  
"Er...yes ma'am!" Saluted Bart and headed off.  
Rebecca blinked, "Never. Ever. Do that."  
Magano laughed and started hobbling for the door, "Well I should be off. Keep me posted."  
"Yes commander." Agreed Rebecca.  
  
---------------------------   
And that's as far as I got so far. More will come in time, but for now this is the furthest I've written. 


	13. Ch13 Tragedy

Vandread: Army  
  
By Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: I own no aspect of Vandread. The 42nd and their characters belong to me, however...  
  
---------   
Chapter Thirteen  
Tragedy  
  
The Nirvana's hanger became a large cavern of customization and overhauls the next morning, even on the platform.  
Tarak technicians were motioning to the overhead crane as a Cannon package was being craned onto the shoulders of one of the Vanguards. Over the left shoulder was the long cannon itself, while the right section held ammunition.  
Other technical teams were busy elsewhere, mostly in Reg central, where new ammunition was being stocked to replace old or used launchers, and modular weapons pods had been replaced by newer- and in some cases obsolete models.  
Jinn was very pleased to announce that he had enough spare parts to begin manufacturing some more space mines, and had also mentioned spare ammunition left aboard by the Tarak...  
Supply was no imminent problem.  
Morale was, in Shin's eyes.  
They had not been here for almost two weeks and already the women from the base were committing minor acts of sabotage. Only last Tuesday they found that one of the base personnel somehow managed to sneak in some stomach-upsetting pills and dropped them in the soup. Had Tesh not seen the perpetrator in action they would have all been rolling on the floor.  
More serious acts were revealed only the next day, when they found Live ordinance being shuttled into the Platform for 'safekeeping.' That armed Ordinance consisted of fifty-three Proton bombs- experimental warheads powerful enough to blow the platform clear off the Nirvana.  
Shin had also posted a complaint list in the 42nd's old barracks- three times. Each time reported missing.  
He sighed as he leaned back on a bridge station. Well, it looked from his seat as if the Mejere were more feice than their Tarak counterparts-  
"Busy aren't we?"  
Shin turned his head, "Grandma."  
Magano gave a soft chuckle, "Looking over the complaints list I see."  
"This is the 'Commander's version.' Even edited for petty acts, it's still something to frown at."  
Magano took the clipboard with her free hand and looked over the list, "Huh....Decompressed cabins...sabotaged ordinance....jammed Toiletries?"  
"From this I'd say we're not welcome."  
"They're more than showing it." Magano said as she handed the clipboard back and grumbled, "I'll have a talk with Rebecca about this."  
Shin took the clipboard back and looked over it for a moment before leaving the station, "Well, it seems that I might have more work on my hands. Do you need me here for any reason Grandma?"  
"No." She answered as she took her seat, "Carry on."  
"Ma'am." Saluted Shin and then hurried off.  
Thor leaned back in his seat, "Shesh. Are we becoming a museum or something?"  
"What makes you say that?" Asked Amarone from her seat.  
Horse chuckled, "Thor's just eager to get moving that's all."  
"No I think it's a bad idea we're just sitting out here." Replied Thor and asked, "Commander, What are we doing?"  
Magano shrugged in her seat, "Waiting. Although you may have a point...."  
"Yeah," Thor nodded and stood, "How do we know the Mejere military aren't going to come around the next rock and pulverize us?"  
  
"Systems check. Signals identified."  
The main control room of the Mejere armed forces had changed. Pine was literally a mess- half the station a blackened remnant of it's former, glistening beauty.  
Also, the humiliating defeat of one of Mejere's finest and most powerful warships to the hands of those...Tarak was more than an insult.  
Despite the apparent presence of the 42nd and the Nirvana- which should have been in Tarak hands, the Tarak themselves denied the whole affair, and applauded those who did. Though weather to trust the Tarak was another matter...and for their accusations of abducting some highly important Tarak citizens was laughable.  
Seated on her throne on a shelf-like balcony above the holographic globe, Grand-Ma was brooding.  
The recent stories of pirates and the like had become a new faucet to the rumors, as the pirates in the Asteroid belts were rumored to have returned.  
Then again, didn't those Tarak invaders specifically rescue the Mejere pirates on the station? And they were also aided by a number of Dreads designated as Pirate....  
Grand-Ma's old hand hovered over the control display and issued orders.  
The 4th assault task force, with Mejere's Second Dreadnought, was issued orders to comb the asteroids for the pirates.  
  
Kai let out a breath as he wiped his hand over his forehead in the simulator.  
They had been playing a simulation game for the past two hours, and Kai was playing sniper.  
A large Rail gun was anchored to his shoulder, where he had it aimed out in a particular area of space. Tag was spotting for him, Hiro was playing decoy, and Tesh was waiting with a anti-dread Shotgun.  
So far no success.  
It was a hide-and-seek scenario, and Vaora was leading the pack of eight Dreads out to eliminate the Vanguards. She believed that she could utterly destroy the four Vanguards, but Hiro was more than determined to prove her wrong.  
This made Kai grip his control pad a little more tighter.  
"Contact," Voiced Tag from his position somewhere in the asteroids.  
Kai's attention doubled, waiting to shoot any white forms entering his area of space.  
After Tag's signal all went quiet. They were playing as If they didn't understand the Dread's capabilities- which may or may not include signal tracking.  
So there would be absolutely no radio contact between them.  
Kai held the ball, his shot would be the first.  
A dread passed his formation, and a quick once-over made it look like a scout. Good, if he fired they would know.  
Several others passed his formation...including what was thought to be an electronic warfare version of the Dreads.  
Well, they didn't see-  
Then it came into position. A Dread-C type, commander's version. Complete with after verinea wings, eight energy cannons and two flower pedals in the nose.  
Tag raised his weapon and took a sight on the cockpit...then clicked the trigger.  
A blue line instantly formed from the gun, showing the path and accuracy of the weapon.  
The Dread exploded as the Rail gun pike slammed through the cockpit and effectively killed the Dread.  
Like a flock of birds, the scattered every which way, turning the battle into a Melee.  
The Dreads spiraled around looking for targets, prompting Kai to take aim again and blast another one out of the sky.  
Hiro burst out of hiding and sprayed fire with a duel-automatic Machine gun pack over the left and right shoulders.  
The Dreads scattered again and started to cluster towards Hiro.  
A cloud of gasses exploded from one of the asteroids, pelting a Dread with hundreds of millimeter-thick pellets that dug through the armor and blew up one of the Dreads.   
Tag opened fire from the top of his asteroid, shooting off a trio of Anti-Dread missiles.  
By the first wave half the Dread force was eliminated.  
  
As the sparring continued in the simulators Shin watched it with mild interest. The new weapons and upgrade packages were proving themselves well in simulator combat, and also proving that these pirate dreads were not trained against elite Tarak warriors with advanced planning and good timing.  
As they were trained to do... And that training was hardened by a long time of harvester fighting.  
Rebecca strode into the room, "Well, are my girls performing well?"  
"Let's just say it's a slaughter."  
"Oh, I'm pleased then," She said, until she looked at the simulation scores, "What!? Impossible!"  
"I don't think so." Shin said, "Your warriors are very good at their job, but my unit has perfected the art of ambushes. With these new weapons the Tarak put aboard before we stole the ship, it seems that we've outmatched you in this field."  
Rebecca turned, "You seem confident that you can beat us by yourself."  
"Me?" Shin asked as he turned, "Beat you? Well, had I had a hundred eighty pilots and Vanguards all equally trained I think it would have been possible to remove perhaps half the Mejere armada. With only a handful now, I don't think we can pull it off."  
"Huh. Finally." Rebecca purred, "At least you're willing to admit you're not the best."  
"Best...no. Maybe not." Shin turned back to the simulations as Hiro, Tesh, and Tag performed a Vanguard rush on the last Dread, "But we're close to it."  
Rebecca frowned again and said, "Well whatever the case, you're still Tarak. And in my opinion, all Tarak should be treated like prisoners."  
"I know what you think." Shin said, "But that's not what Magano says. I obey her word and hers alone, after all...I have her to thank for suspending our deaths."  
With this said Shin started for the door, to which Rebecca stood ominously to block his way. Shin made it past her- after nudging her aside.  
  
Hibiki sighed to himself, "Man, there's nothing to do now..."  
He stretched as he walked away from the corridor and heading for the launch bay.  
He had been out a while, resting after being locked up in that box, "Who's idea was it to get us out of there like that anyway?"  
"Mr. Alien!!!" called Dita as she bounced up the hallway and giggled.  
"What do you want?"  
"Hey, I wanna show you something! Come on!" She cried as she tugged Hibiki down the hall.  
  
The simulator pods opened and Hiro leapt out.  
"You did well." Said a voice.  
Hiro turned his head to see Meia leaning against the back wall.  
"Yes," He replied, "It seems that the base pilots are not as well trained as I initially suspected. They have no fixed tactics on assaulting Vanguards. Their formation would have been good against Dreads, but because Vanguards are slower...."  
He trailed off and turned his head to see Vaora at the other side of the room, staring daggers.  
Tesh laughed as Kai exited the simulator, "Hey Kai, nice shot man!"  
"Yeah," Sighed Kai as he vented his anxiety, "Well...we did it...."  
"Who'dya hit first?"  
"I think I got-"  
"Me." Growled Vaora as she approached Kai, "I was the first to get out."  
Kai blinked and took a nervous stance as Tesh laughed, "Hey! It was a good shot too huh? Didja see it coming-"  
"Shut up shortie." Growled Vaora as she slapped Tesh.  
Tesh landed on the ground and rubbed the top of his hand to his bruised cheek, "Man, what a temper...."  
Hiro turned and headed for the conversation as Vaora advanced on Tesh.  
Vaora clenched a fist, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat you to a pulp."  
"I've got two."  
Vaora took a punch to the cheek as Hiro decked her.  
Vaora landed on the ground a slid a little as Hiro stood by his conrad's side.  
Jura then entered and saw what was going on, "What's all this?"  
Vaora rasped as she got to a stand, "You want to fight me too?"  
"Would you prefer your life or not?"  
"Break it up. NOW!" Called Meia as she entered the conversation, "If you two have an argument, take it to the Captain. There won't be any fighting in this ship between crew, understand!"  
Vaora's stare turned to ice, before she walked out and disappeared.  
Jura came to Kai and asked him, "What's the matter?"  
"Your flight captain....she....she's frightening...." Kai said, a little stiff.  
Jura looked back at the door and then at him, "You look shaken up."  
Hiro turned, "Jura, why don't you take him back to your room. I think he's a little shocked after the battle."  
"Uh...." Muttered Kai as Jura took his hand and lead him out the door.  
Tesh shrugged and followed them, thinking about a trip to the medical bay....  
Alone in the room, Hiro faced Meia.  
Meia blinked, wanting an explanation.  
"I will not tolerate your people hurting my squadmates. If you can refrain your subordinates from that, I will be fine. Otherwise, I may have to..."  
He trailed off, figuring that Meia didn't want to hear any more of it and walked away through the door.  
Meia sighed and also went after him.  
  
The luminescent Nirvana remained docked next to the Asteroid, looking a little too big to be concealed.  
And it was just that, as a small, modified Dread hovered close to one of the Asteroids. Then it turned and sent a signal.  
The fourth had located the Nirvana.  
  
Tag entered the room to hear Kahlua crying.  
Rebecca was inside.  
Tag stopped short and looked up at the taller woman, who spun around.  
Kahlua reached out for Tag, wanting the Tarak more than the Mejere.  
Tag looked at the child and then up at Rebecca, "Excuse me, is Ezra in?"  
"No. I was waiting for her here." Replied Rebecca and looked at the screaming child before putting her back in her crib.  
Tag looked at her and then at the crib, and started for it.  
Rebecca's stare forced him to hesitate.  
There was a moment of silence between the two.  
"Can I see her?"  
"No."  
Tag took a step backward, and then narrowed his eyes, "Will you move please."  
"You have no right to be in here."  
"Ta-Ta....."  
They both looked at the crib.  
"Tagga! Tagga!!!"  
Rebecca looked at Tag, and then down at the crib, "No honey, it's Rebecca. Ra-Bec-Ca, understand?"  
"Tag!"  
Tag eased a breath. She had chosen.  
Rebecca wasn't pleased as she turned, "What have you done to my daughter!"  
"I have raised her as a father would." Tag said, wondering if he was either brave or stupid, "She's my daughter."  
Rebecca advanced, giving Tag good enough reason to back for the door, "You don't touch her-"  
There was a gigantic explosion which rocked the ship.  
  
Beside the Nirvana, the Asteroid Base combusted.  
Everyone was tossed around for a while, and the emergency lights flashed.  
"What's going on up there!?" Demanded Parfait, "Bridge! Bridge respond!"  
On the darkened command center, Magano demanded, "What hit us?"  
Celtic was very glad Thor was right there at the right time, otherwise her only hope for life would have been to sprout wings.  
Thor lifted Celtic back up to the bridge, and the other operators were all right.  
"Massive damage to the base," Informed Amarone, "I think...they're gone..."  
"What?! What hit us-"  
"Incoming transmission." Beldevere said.  
It was on the speakers, "Attention pirates. You are under arrest for charges of assisting the Tarak in their plot to destroy Mejere. You are also under arrest for escape of a detention facility and for those who were piloting the dreads; assistance in that escape."  
"Are they serious!?" Demanded Bart in the helm.  
Shin raced to the bridge and looked out at the Asteroid, "My God..."  
Comm. Chatter started to arise, and Magano was thinking of options.  
"First of all get the defenses up!"  
Shin activated a comm. Light, "Forty-second, muster in the aft hall. Launching stations!"  
Alert klaxons sirened as the Vanguard personnel raced for the platform, dropping anything they could to get to the ships.  
  
Outside, the Dreadnought and it's escorts were approaching. Ringing the formation were Dreads numbering in the tens.   
The Dreadnought rumbled to a slow above and ahead of the Nirvana, guns aiming at the ship itself.  
The Dreads also approached, taking point and preparing to capture the ship intact.  
  
As Shin hopped into his Vanguard reports were coming in.  
"Combat Observation reports there's at least one dreadnought, three cruisers, five frigates, and what appears to be a cruise missile ship on approach. Dreads count fifty-seven."  
"Dandy." Shin asked, "What else can go wrong?"  
  
Little did Shin know what he said was the biggest jinx for the month.  
Six stars shone in the distance, and before them were six long lances of pulse energy.  
Six Dreads went down, and the formation scattered.  
"What's going on!?" Demanded one before her fighter exploded.  
  
Shin heard the Combat observation report as he left the hanger, "Warning! Warning! Spindle fighters inbound! Count six!"  
"Spindles, what are they doing here!?" Asked Tesh.  
"I think the invasion's here...."  
Spindles, otherwise known as X-fighters, displayed how blindingly fast they were and their resiliency as they openly mocked the Mejere formation by wiping out their right flank in the first sweep.  
By the time Shin's 42nd was out in space, three cruisers were ablaze.  
"Okay, anybody got nets?" Shin asked.  
Four Vanguards had the metal cable nets ready, and started shooting at the Spindles.  
Two of the six broke formation and darted at the Vanguards, guns flashing.  
The Vanguards' thrusters exploded as a Net was tossed.  
The two Spindles were snared and toppled around each other like a set of bola weights before colliding with an asteroid and exploding.  
The other four scattered in opposite directions and darted back in.  
  
In the Mejere combat information center, data of this new enemy was being shuttled in.  
Grand-Ma heaved a very big gasp. They had come....and they were going to win....Unless....  
  
"Tag I need cover."  
Tag spun his sniper rifle and blew a Spindle out of the air.  
"Woa! Nice shot!" Complimented Tesh as he turned and fired at another Spindle when it came over the Nirvana's hull.  
Three spindles remained, and they once again turned on a dime and strafed at the Dreadnought.  
The Mejere Dreadnought was bleeding fire on several locations, penetrated by the advanced weaponry posessed by the Spindles.  
Fighters franticly tried to gain formation but the Spindles were just too fast.  
"Confirmed," reported the new Combat information team just below the bridge, "New fighters are classified Spindle Twos. They are twice the speed of Standard Dreads. We suspect same armament as Spindle ones."  
"Dandy. Okay, well at least we're still kicking their arse." Shin called and pointed at one of the Spindles.  
Three Vanguards, still on the Nirvana's nose, opened fire and triangulated their guns.  
The Spindle tried to evade, but in such a close space it couldn't turn on a good angle. The result- it slammed into the shield and annihilated itself.  
The other two bent at angles and flew away- one splintering from a rail gun hit.  
"Anyone hurt?"  
"Minor damage," Reported a Vanguard.  
Beledvere's voice called, "Moderate damage to the first shield. Nothing serious."  
"I can't say the same for the Mejere fleet." Said Hiro.  
The Mejere battlefleet was a mess. Nearly all the frigates were burning husks, and the cruisers were also bleeding fire in some locations. Two of them had already turned about face and were heading away from the battle. The Dreadnought was at a clear list, drifting close to several Asteroids and slamming into them, shield fading and more fires starting.  
The only ship that could claim being unscathed was the missile Destroyer, and it was occupied trying to pick up any survivors to be any bother to the Nirvana.  
All on the bridge were appalled by the destruction wreaked by the Spindles.  
"How...how could they!?" Tex said and looked at Thor, "My God...could they have done that to us?"  
"No," Thor said, "They couldn't have. The Mejere cannot fight this war alone....Shin's right. If they want to survive, they have to join up with the Tarak."  
"But that....That can't happen!" Amarone said, "They won't...they're too stubborn!"  
Magano was looking at the pitted remains of their base. In one breath, she commanded, "Search for survivors."  
  
The Nirvana remained in station for three hours, recovering anything they could from the debris field from either their base or the Mejere task force. The Dreadnought was still at a list, but it was still far from abandoned. The Missile cruiser was parked aside it, guns to bear on the Nirvana.  
Their hesitation puzzled both Magano and Shin, as to why they didn't go outright and kill them.  
Still, they had bigger concerns.  
  
"Man, why wasn't I out there!" Yelled Hibiki as he coughed, "Huh?"  
"You're still recovering from your wounds." Dureo said, "Even Bart and Myself."  
"C'mon doc, three weeks is enough!"  
"For you maybe. This is to see if we've picked up any diseases."  
"I'm fine doc!"  
"You might be. But there are many nasty things in Tarak's dungeons. I don't want to endanger anyone else."  
"Then why didn't you do it sooner?"  
"I was."  
Magano entered then, "Well doc, how are you three?"  
The Doctor, Hibiki, and Bart looked up from their seats, though Bart was standing, "Our recovery is normal. I suspect that we aren't carrying anything, and I believe that Hibiki will be suitable for fighting tomorrow."  
"Heh, finally." Hibiki smirked, "I've got two fists ready for those Mejere, and those robot freaks!"  
"Calm down little one," Magano said in low tones, "There is a new enemy...a new fleet."  
"You mean the ones that fought the 42nd?"  
"Our new combat observation team reports that these ships are from yet another fleet. Their color, is blue."  
"How many fleets are there!?" Called Bart, "I mean, we've got those first guys, then the red fleet, then those strange green ships, and now blue?"  
"As terrifying as it seems, this is what we face." Magano said and opened her eyes again, "We're going to need all the help we can get."  
Dureo nodded and said, "I'll see if I can come up with some way of administering antidotes...if I can do more-"  
"You've done enough Doctor...for all of us." Magano said as she looked at the ground, "Well, I have other business elsewhere. Take care."  
Magano left the room then, walking out.  
  
"How many?" Barnette asked.  
Shin looked at the ground, "Ninety-seven of the people aboard that station...never saw light again. We managed to save only twenty-eight."  
Barnette gasped a breath.  
Shin then continued in a lower tone, "We've also managed to recover Vaora...she was aboard the station when it was hit. She's in critical condition...."  
"And everyone else?"  
Shin raised his head, "The entire Nirvana crew survived intact. We have our hesitation to thank- many of us could have been on the asteroid base when it was destroyed. I...I'm sorry...."  
She turned away from the observation window and went to him, finding comfort in his grasp.  
Shin let out a breath and looked at the debris. Yes, they now knew his loss. His....utter helplessness...only on a small scale.  
He guessed she was going through the same thing he did...so many months ago....so long ago....  
  
Five hours had passed since the battle.  
Assistance had come to the dreadnought in the form of five tenders, and four cruisers. They maintained their distance, but guns were pointed at the Nirvana.  
By the time Shin had come onto the bridge, another four escorts had arrived.  
"I wonder why they hesitate...." Shin said aloud.  
Magano glanced at him and then back at the objects distant, "I have no idea."  
"Maybe they want to talk..." Shin added as he stepped forward next to holo-tank.  
Magano looked at the disabled dreadnought, "Huh...."  
"What?"  
Just then Amarone looked at her transmission console, "Commander....we're being signaled...."  
"From who?"  
"....Mejere ma'am...from the Mejere Tactical center....in Prime...."  
"Prime?" Asked Shin as he looked at Magano.  
"Prime is our capital city." Magano said and narrowed her eyes, "Now I wonder why they are contacting us. And I doubt it's to talk."  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Shin and nodded to Amarone.  
The screen materialized, into the veiled face of Grand-Ma.  
  
-------------  
The beginning to a great many chapters. This is the last section of Vandread Army that we are closing in on. Enjoy.... 


	14. Ch14 Overshadow

Vandread: ARMY  
  
By Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread doesn't belong to me. The 42nd and all their officers do.  
  
-------------------   
Chapter Fourteen  
Overshadow  
  
There was silence.  
All went quiet on the bridge, even when Hibiki and Dita walked on.  
Shin started straight back into the face of Grand-Ma.  
Magano narrowed her eyes, "So, what do we owe the pleasure?"  
There was no response, everyone turning to look at Shin.  
"So," Started Shin, "You must be Grand-Ma...leader of the Mejere."  
There was a momentary pause, as If she was evaluating weather he was worthy to hear her voice or not.  
"You have spoken great words on Tarak." She finally said, a hint of a once-birdsong voice- now stippled with age and broken by time.  
Shin stared back, ready for another few words. When none came, he went on, "Now do you see my proof? An entire battle force destroyed...by six fighters."  
"How do we know you did not craft them?"  
"How do I know if you aren't there allies?" Asked Shin and pointed, "Don't lie. You know about them too."  
The hood dipped some.   
There were glances back and forth across the bridge, wondering how this boy knew-  
"I see you have conversed with my counterpart, your Grand-Pa."  
Shin reached around his neck to touch the amulet that Grand-Pa had given him, "Yes, I have."  
"And he has indoctrinated you?"  
"To my knowledge no....I defied his orders and the orders of my superiors. I come only with those who have served with me ever since our exile."  
"Then you are indeed of the 42nd Tarak....I see now. Come to extract your revenge?"  
"Our revenge is satisfied. Removing your military base and the frigate that caused us exile in the first place has been destroyed. We now come to offer you a chance to stand against this new foe."  
"And why should we trust you? You are responsible for the deaths of so many,"   
"And how many Tarak lives are on your hands?" Shin asked, "How many Tarak have you killed...or better yet how many Mejere have you sent to their deaths because of your actions? And how many more will you selflessly burn away in your feeble attempts to defeat this new foe? Tell me Grand-Ma, what benefit will you have in standing alone?"  
"I will never stand with that pessimist!" Rumbled Grand-Ma.  
A silence followed the settling of her voice, and Shin asked, "Pessimist?"  
"We will never give in." She said, "We Mejere will show that brute strength is not the deciding factor in war."  
"But is this war really necessary?" Asked Shin and shook his head, "Why are we separate? Why are men on Tarak and women on Mejere?"  
"Did Grand-Pa not tell you?"  
"No. He didn't...and there is no clear reason in this skeleton of a colony ship." Shin said.  
The old woman shifted her weight, leaning closer to the camera, "In a far off day and age we did consider it possible...until your Grand-Pa gave in to the harvesters. We were a prosperous people...until your Grand-Pa became delirious. He decided that we should be all herded like sheep! And 'grown and harvested' like animals! He believes that the only true way to win, is if we stimulate the best organs! He has no hope left in him!"  
"Then why did he give me this?" Asked Shin as he held up the medallion.  
Grand-Ma seemed a little stirred up about that, and leaned back.  
"He said to me he would see if we can prove it. He said he would side with us if it was possible."  
"He is tired and delusional. He will turn on you-"  
"He is tired," Confirmed Shin, "And I believe weary of war. I think he sees of this harvest as an escape...away from the pains and burdens of being a figurehead. What about you, Grand-Ma, do you have the same pains of being a figurehead? While all those around you warp your words to become symbols and speech to rally a people? This is what I have seen on Tarak, I ask is it the same on Mejere?"  
Grand-Ma fell silent.  
All were watching. Those in the Mejere Combat information center were all staring upward at Grandma, and all those aboard Mejere vessels were watching and listening.  
Even from their orbit in Tarak, in their Ichazuchi now coming to life, the Tarak listened.  
"I too, sense this pain." Grand-Ma started again, "And I too feel this pain. I feel the pain of age...I feel the pain of being streatched. Perhaps it is time for the young to rise to power....as you have demonstrated."  
Shin could now see her aged hands moving, clasping a small something and reaching it out-  
-And appearing in thin air meters before him.  
Mystified, Shin clasped the two-inch medallion, "How-"  
"Lost technology of Earth....and only a trinket to a greater wealth of knowledge left behind by Earth and it's Pexis. What I have given you is the most powerful item in Mejere....the icon of Trust. It is almost blasphemy to give it to a Tarak, but you have my faith that you can do this task. I will side with you against the harvesters, as long as you can ensure Grand-Pa will not bring harm to my people."  
Shin clasped both icons of respect...both trusts of both worlds. He now held them in his hands.  
Never had he thought this responsibility would come to him. Never had he thought, Shin Matsenuga, a Lonely elite commander left to die in the middle of a field of rocks- think that he would hold the destinies to both planets in his hands.  
But it was not just his own. This ship he was standing on...and the crew that manned this ship were also part of this responsibility, this destiny...  
"Well then," He said as he closed both hands over the icons, "We'll do our best. For both planets....."  
  
A day passed as the Nirvana headed through the asteroid belt.  
It was night shift for the regular crews, but Shin was a little restless.  
He sat by the stream, holding both pennants in each hand.  
He looked from one to the other. Effectively he became the first millitary leader of both worlds-  
No.  
The Tarak....they didn't identify his claim.  
He stood up and looked beyond the windows to see the distant orange dot of Tarak. That had been his homeworld once, and a long time ago it was his reason to keep fighting. Now, it was only one of three worlds he could have called home.  
Barnette quietly strode up beside him and asked, "Can't sleep?"  
"No. Too much responsibility." He answered her and turned to face her.  
Barnette approached him closer and asked him, "Well, you wanted this didn't you?"  
"Not in this sense. I didn't want to become leader." He replied.  
Barnette relaxed her stance. Shin glanced at the metals again, "And I believed that the Mejere at least had the strength to repel them...I thought wrong."  
Barnette took a moment of thought before asking, "But didn't you say the only way that we could possibly win was if we combined forces?"  
"I did say that didn't I?" He asked and then looked at Tarak again, "But there are many on Tarak who wouldn't agree with me."  
  
There were some others who couldn't get any sleep either.  
Hiro was stirring his coffee in the near-empty galley as he looked over transcripts and tactical information about the new Spindles...as well as whatever materials could have been recovered.  
Meia entered just then, ending her half-hour search for him.  
"Inspecting the data?"  
"Mm." Answered Hiro as he sipped his coffee, "I didn't think the Harvesters would find us for another month or so."  
"They knew Mejere and Tarak's location long before we showed up." Meia said as she sat beside him, "It was only a matter of time before they found us."  
"Hn." Hiro answered and looked back at the data, "The salvage from these Spindles doesn't show much weakness....other than they have no energy shielding. Their drives were modified to the point of overheating...whoever this fleet is they don't have any concern for safety."  
"So they're prone to do something reckless...."  
Hiro moved some papers and revealed the sheet from the combat observation center, "There tactics seem to employ cluster-fire and hit-and-run. They were too fast to out-manuver the Mejere guns...though how Tag managed to hit one with a Rail gun is still beyond me..."  
"Maybe he just got lucky."  
Hiro stopped his mug in mid-air, "Or it's that targeting computer."  
"What?"  
Hiro set his mug down, "We managed to unearth a Targeting computer in the Mission database. We didn't have the components....until we reached Tarak. We were able to construct a sort of leading guide...it puts a circle on the estimated position the enemy craft would be in time for the projectile to hit it. Tag was one of the first to unlock the plans, and we gave the targeting computer to him....the others believe they don't need it."  
Meia looked into space for a moment and then said, "Dreads also use a targeting computer like that."  
"How about you and I go take one apart?'  
Meia turned her eyes to look up at him for a second before she answered, "Okay."  
  
More time elapsed, the Nirvana leading the damaged Mejere forces to another base.  
This one was called Halo, for obvious reasons, as it was a gigantic ring-station in orbit. Vessels docked along the outside of the ring, and the inside was honeycombed with fighter docks. Unlike Pine, this was a virtual fortress in space.  
Shin strode on the bridge as they reached it, "Wow..."  
"Impressive isn't it?" Magano said from her seat.  
"How could the Mejere build such a thing?"  
"They built Pine didn't they?" Magano said and sighed, "I never saw it this complete. It looks like it's operational."  
"You mean it was under construction?"  
"For a time yes. We were afraid when it was complete the Military would turn to try and hunt us. I guess it's fortunate we managed to run into you."  
"Yeah, to cause this great mess." Shin said as he looked out into the distance.   
"I think you underestimate the power on your shoulders," Magano started, "This is serious Shin. That Mejere amulet entrusts you with the hope of Mejere. As long as you posses it, you have the trust of an avatar to Grand-Ma. I can only guess at what the Tarak one is."  
"Yeah well," Shin looked down at them, "I only hope they'll come in good use..."  
The Nirvana headed in to the center of the ring, frigates and the dreadnought breaking formation to board. Supply vessels cautiously approached the Nirvana, unsure of it's possibilities...  
Jinn was in the platform supervising loading, while Gasconge was once again performing requisition. More space was also being made in the Dread hangers, as then newest stock-model Dreads were flying in to dock...along with baffled and disgruntled pilots.   
Especially when they saw the 42nd.  
Despite this, they had no choice. Shin was their leader, and they were waiting to see if he knew what he was doing.  
  
"There."  
In the meeting hall, Tesh, Shin, Magano, Rebecca, Meia, Hiro, and Jinn were looking at the monitor.  
Staring them in the face was the Ichazuchi 'new' section, ringed with frigates.  
"So, the Ichazuchi is operational." Hiro calmly said.  
"Yes," Said Jinn and nodded to Tesh, who stepped up to the screeen and started pointing, "Here. Looks like there's been some reconstruction here....here....and here. These look like new weapons pods...."  
"So they could have anything in there." Magano said.  
Rebecca looked across the table at Shin, who's eyes were looking at the monitor.  
"Obviously this seems to be preparation for an assault." Meia spoke in her standing place at one wall of the room, "Otherwise why the buildup?"  
Shin pointed out, "It could be a final blow, showing the harvesters who's the better of the two."  
"But didn't Grandpa give you his trust?" Asked Rebecca.  
"Unfortunately he added only if I can show that we can defeat the Harvesters." Shin said.  
Magano spoke, "It may be that it's the fanatical who are preparing the fleet. Grand-pa may be passive to everything around him- including his own advisors."  
Hiro put up, "We could use the Ichazuchi in a battle with the Harvesters. If possible we have to capture it intact."  
"That old rust bucket?" Rebecca scoffed, "It couldn't even stop a pirate gang. What good is it now?"  
Hiro was about to say something but Tesh interrupted, "I got it!"  
All heads turned to him and Tesh looked back like a deer in the headlights, "Oh....oh yea....I identified these ports."  
"What are they?" Shin asked.  
"....Nuclear weapons tubes." Tesh turned back.  
Jinn nodded slowly, "Makes sense. I've seen those doors on ground-launched Nuclear warheads before."  
"What's their capability?" Meia inquired.  
Jinn spoke up, "They are nowhere near as powerful as the Terran one we have aboard. They can fly for barely the distance between Mejere and Tarak. And even then they're warhead is only a fraction as powerful as a real nuclear warhead. There isn't that much weapons-grade plutonium or uranium on Tarak to effectively use for warheads...most of it was sent to the northern nuclear power plants."  
"But it seems Grand-Pa, or whoever is captaining that fleet, is desperate enough to use them." Magano muttered.  
"It may be a deception tactic." Tesh said, "Yeah, like the time we floated those dummy balloon ships in orbit and fooled the Mejere to show up their true ships!"  
"I remember that. Clever." Rebecca scowled.  
"Whatever the case," Shin said, "We cannot underestimate the new Ichazuchi. It's possible they may have them, and it's possible they don't. Whatever the case, the Tarak aren't afraid of flexing their muscle."  
A silence fell over the table, and then Magano asked, "Maybe there's a shred of hope."  
"In what way?"  
"....I think it's time to put a little play on your speech."  
  
Time was growing thin as word spread through the ranks that the Tarak were moving their forces.  
About an hour ago the Ichazuchi began to move- heading across space with a massive armada of a counted hundred and thirty seven Frigates. A third of them had sensor hoops, and another tenth were modified with unidentified components.   
Swarming around them in a haze were Vanguards.  
By the time they had come in visual range of Halo, the Mejere armada had amassed.  
The remaining dreadnought loomed beside the Halo like an angel, and ringing the station were frigates, cruisers, destroyers, and the first carrier of the Mejere system.  
But the most fear-intimidating force on the side of the Mejere was their Battleship.  
Glistening white, and looking like an eagle with wings swung open and guns at their tips, the Battleship's dazzling decorations were feathers along the undersides of the massive wings. Guns and missile ports were almost invisible in the decoration of this magnificent warship that did indeed make the Ichazuchi look like a rusted bucket.  
But then again the Ichazuchi itself was probably armed with weapons that could reduce the battleship to nothing more than cinders and free-floating hydrogen.  
The Nirvana faced this horror, appearing oblivious to the imminent danger.  
On the top of the Nirvana's nose, all the fighters of the 42nd were standing at the tip. Each were armed with their own weapons, and each of them was willing to fight and die.  
But to everyone's surprise the Ichazuchi's mighty forward thrusters blew.  
Lights winked across the fleet as the Tarak fleet slowed to a stop and stared back at the Mejere fleet, and the Halo behind them.  
A moment of ominous and frightful silence covered both fields. On one hand, the Mejere had the mighty firepower to glass Tarak's surface. On the other, the Tarak had the power to make more craters on Mejere and remove the populace of women from the Mejere system.  
All around the Nirvana the women glanced away from their posts on occasion to the one Vanguard perched at the head of the 42nd. Had Grandma really put her trust and faith into this one pathetic Tarak?  
Shin was just wondering how the heck he got here when a transmission beeped.  
"Incoming transmission from the Ichazuchi." Announced Amarone and piped it to the fleet.  
"This is the General commissioner of Tarak to the pirates who stole the Ichazuchi! We demand you return what rightfully belongs to the Tarak empire! We also demand that you, the Mejere, surrender and accept your defeat!"  
"Why should we fear you! You-"  
"Commander, let me handle this." Shin interrupted the Battleship captain, "Commissioner, we welcome you to Mejere space. Are you willing to listen or do we have to pulverize you?"  
"I didn't come here to accept insults from a worthless reject like yourself! You should be ashamed that you dishonored Tarak and your family with this treachery! How dare you dishonor yourselves by staying and nonetheless fighting freely with women!"  
"Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Shin asked, "Or would you rather throw us all to the Harvesters?"  
"Your mythical 'harvesters' will not save you this time Matsenuga," Boomed the Commissioner, "And I very much doubt you'll be pulled aside by Grand-Pa-"  
Shin it a visual and held up the signet. The commissioner was first shocked at Shin's sudden appearance on his screen, and then turned pale as he recognized the sigil.  
"This is Grand-Pa's gift to me. I have his trust in my palm. If you defy me now, your precious doctrine of 'Grand-Pa' worship will fall like a house of cards. Need I repeat myself? The harvesters WILL be coming. You have two choices, Die here and let the Harvesters overrun both Tarak AND Mejere, or fight with us and live."  
"I don't believe any of your lies! Your forgeries will get you nowhere!"  
Shin hit the general comm. To the fleet, "This is Shin Matsenuga to the.....To the human race...."  
Shin's voice echoed through both formations, "So...is this the end? Despite what you may or may not believe about Tarak and Mejere, I have seen for myself that long ago, Men and women co-operated and shared an existence. How blind we have become...how blind and misguided. I do not know the tragedy that separated our two nations in the first place, but I know of the impending tragedy that will bring us back together."  
All eyes and ears turned to the one Vanguard perched on the nose of the Nirvana, the ship of wonder, "If you do not believe the imminent threat of the Harvesters, then ask yourself why you are fighting. To the Tarak, why do you want to spend the rest of your lives fighting over and over for no gain or glory? And to the Mejere, look around you! Your planet is dying....and unless you find some way to expand outside your flash and your glory....and your shining lights then you too will die out- victims of your own quest for perfection. Need I ask? Tell me how many of your people have died or gone starving because of your hunt for the glamour and beauty of your lives?"  
Magano bowed her head this time, remembering all too well the day her own home was deprived of power.  
"Is this the way life will end? Either in war or in vanity? Tell me this is not the way....tell me that you have rejected all the lessons the people of Earth had meant to give to you. Ask yourself, have you dared go beyond and explore? Ask yourself when you have ever seen the other side, venturing beyond rumor and shadow. Have you been there? Have you seen it? Or are you all like sheep, following the words of a biased government?"  
"ENOUGH!!" Called the minister.  
But Shin wasn't done quite yet, "All of those who are higher than sheep will follow my guidance and survive this storm. All those who wish to flow in line with whatever truths you wish to cling to, and those who wish to have their minds closed, remain in your lines. The only shame I feel for you is not being human."  
Several Frigates broke formation and ignited their engines, Tarak vessels accelerating out of formation and heading for the Mejere lines.  
The Mejere held their fire, quite interested and shock at what Shin's words were saying coming true.  
The Minster was growing whiter and whiter as he watched his forces start to break apart.  
"To the Mejere, I salute your bravery and your will in surviving. But you must let go of the one downfall to the human race- Vanity. If you wish to perish on your world so be it. If you are content being all white and guilded- hiding the destruction that you leave behind in the name of all things golden, so be it. You do not have to fight alongside me. But if you wish to seek another way....another chance...and the road of our ancestors, ride this battle out with me. We either stand together or not at all....and I ask you to let go your hatreds of the Tarak and stand with us."  
Numerous reports came in from the Mejere, some rejecting Shin's words and others announcing battle-ready status. The Dreadnought hovered for a moment, before the commander smirked, "Let's see if this Tarak can fight as good as he can talk."  
The General Commissioner raged, turning from white to red, "You will pay for this in blood! Once the forty-second and all it's kin are destroyed, we will annihilate the Mejere and any Tarak who has laid eyes on you!"  
"Then will you exterminate your own Commissioner? Or do your forget your world-wide broadcast of my 'story?" Shin said as he smirked, ready to die.  
The Commissioner stabbed on the close channel button and screamed, "ALL WEAPONS FIRE ON THE ICHAZUCHI OLD SECTION!!!"  
Guns erupted fire into the Mejere lines.  
But the Mejere returned fire with harshness....and the even had help from Frigates with second thought. Other Tarak and Mejere ships neglected to fire, many heading up and away from the battle to think this over.  
Shin pointed and aimed, "Hit the bridge! Capture the Ichazuchi alive!"  
Mejere ships moved in, guns ablaze as they closed in on the Tarak's ship.  
Tag raised his rail gun and drew a bead on the bridge of the Ichazuchi...waiting for the right shot...  
"Well," The General commissioner said, knowing full well he would not live through this day, "I might as well congratulate you Shin. Your actions have driven the mighty Tarak empire to the hands of it's enemies. I must applaud your foolishness in brining down the strength of men.  
"But before I die, I want to salute Grand-Pa and all his kin....especially the most prized of them all- Jinn Tosei....the one true offspring of our Mighty Grand-Pa."  
"What?" Shin asked.  
"Didn't you know? Alas you did not, as Grand-Pa is eternal, his flame was copied from him and his genes were taken to give Jinn Tosei life...the successor and heir to Grand-Pa's throne."  
"Jinn, are you hearing this?"  
  
From his station inside the Nirvana, Jinn had stopped dead cold.  
Many questions were answered in his mind. As to how he never saw his genetic parents, and how those men took him in at an early age and how....  
He looked at his hand, re-evaluating himself.  
Gasconge looked up and across the room at him.  
Yes," Laughed The General Commissioner, "It is all clear now. You have soiled the one true chance for a Tarak Reborn. Haha!!! How the forty-second has grown! And now, spoiled by taking on the devilry which is women."  
Tag then screamed, "You BASTARD!!!"  
The Rail gun went off.  
The General Commissioner only had time to blink as the rail gun slug penetrated the glass and sailed through the General commissioner, annihilating the bridge and the many decks behind it.  
The entire bridge crew was vented out into space, and explosions rattled the upper decks of the Ichazuchi.  
Cheers and cries came from the Mejere fleet, as they witnessed their greatest enemy go down in flames.  
Shin sighed in his cockpit. It was only-  
"This is Base commander Natana to Shin Matsenuga. Great show Tarak, now I want you to surrender."  
"What?"  
The voice answered him, "You obviously thought that we would play along. Well, you're dead wrong."  
Several frigates and cruisers also turned, aiming their guns at the 42nd.  
"If you do not surrender I will kill you, and then proceed to Tarak and reduce your home planet to Glass."  
"...Impossible." Shin said.  
"What?"  
"My home planet is three worlds!" He cried as he turned and faced Halo, "Tarak, Mejere, and EARTH!!!"  
He turned again to address the fleet, "To everyone, is this how the Honor of the Mejere will burn? In treachery? I would have thought you were all stronger than that...I plead to the honor of Mejere! Is there anyone sane to help!?"  
There was a muffled crack on the comm.  
A silence fell on the battlefield, then a voice announced, "Commander Matsenuga. We have dispatched of the traitor and in Grand-Ma's name salute you. Carry on."  
Shin blinked. He...All this....  
They trusted him.  
The fleet, the world...the solar system.  
His hands would now guide their actions....  
"Commander! I am detecting incoming enemy ships! Sir, they're here!"  
  
--------------   
I hope I did a good job in this chapter. I was informed too late that SPOILER Hibiki was the REAL offspring of Grand-ma and Grand-pa. END SPOILER  
  
Jinn is a genetic copy of Grand-Pa...essentially a clone of him. Not an exact one, but almost alike. This would explain his action of rising to stand in the next chapter, which is endgame. 


	15. Ch15 Endgame

Vandread: ARMY  
  
By Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to Vandread. The Characters of the 42nd are mine, however.  
  
--------------  
Chapter fifteen  
Endgame  
  
Moments later Spindles in the tens darted for them- guns ablaze.  
The Vanguards and Dreads spun to take on the new threat, guns blazing.  
As the battle commenced Pods arrived from behind them and opened fire, along with spitballs, Red Angles, and an assortment of unidentified and previously uncataloged ships.  
The battle quickly turned into a Melee as fighting broke out between the humans and the harvesters.  
Shin left his post and lead his squadron into battle, guns blazing as they opened fire and removed a wave of enemy Cubes.  
Green, Red, and Blue Cubes spun into the area, Blue cubes with their higher rate of fire, Green cubes with their extra weapons, and Red cubes with their incredible maneuverability.  
Shin called to Barnette as the two landed on one another and took off. Dreads took on Vanguards, and the pattern was repeated throughout the fleet as minds opened up in desperation.  
The Dreadnought opened fire, but the thunder of the Battleship guns opened fire.  
Areas of space filled with enemy formations were annihilated in single blows, as two shock-waves expanded from the blasts.  
"My god!" Called a Tarak commander, fortunate to have sided with the 42nd.  
The Nirvana had also moved, and was deploying the Vandread.  
"Yeah!" Cheered Hibiki, "Back in action again!"  
"Wohoo!" Added Dita.  
The other two Dreads rushed into the battle, picking up Hiro and Kai along the way as the rushed into the fray.  
More Pods appeared from the three fleets and belched more cubes, effectively doubling the odds to loosing.  
But Halo still had a part to play.  
The massive ring-station rotated, and along it's exteriors Guns opened up and started firing as the station increased it's spin.  
Cubes were cut down as they left the mouth of the Pods due to the rapid-fire of the battle station. Left and right enemy formations were annihilated in an eye blink.  
The Ichazuchi was coming back under power as an announcement came over the line, "This is the Ichazuchi sub-command. We acknowledge Shin Matsenuga's 42nd...and we announce we are ready to join sides."  
The rest of the remaining Tarak formation re-grouped into a gigantic wall and as one opened fire.  
Harvester ships and the like exploded under the first barrage, and the second annihilated the second line.  
Harvester forces started to withdraw, trying to rally somewhere for re-enforcements or at least get another fist aimed at the station-  
The Battleship's guns once again opened fire and removed a cluster of Harvester forces from existence.  
But alarms rang just then, "Shin! We're identifying a flag ship inbound!"  
"Which one?"  
"....It's Blue."  
The Blue Flag ship approached. The Kilometer-long battlecruiser had it's primary beam cannon ready and foaming with energy.  
"All ships scatter!" Declared Shin, "Particle cannon inbound!"  
The Tarak line broke formation, the Ichazuchi arming it's nuclear warheads and the Mejere Battleship swooping in like a hawk.  
The Particle cannon let loose, dousing hundreds of fighters and frigates in both friendly fire and destruction to the enemy.  
And the counter-attack from the humans was swift.  
The covers to the nuclear warheads flew back and fired, the immense weapons flying into the distance as eight warheads contacted the nose of the Flagship.  
The Mejere Battleship also unleashed it's fury, hammering the flank of the Flagship and annihilating pod after pod as a heavy beam cannon raked the side of the ship.  
Shin was beginning to wonder how long they could hold up when Halo announced, "Commander Shin, we need four minutes."  
"Until what?"  
"Until we can show you what we've been up to. Out."  
Shin's eyebrow raised in confusion, but he landed his Vanguard back on the ship and ordered, "Hey Bart, we could use those clusters about now."  
"Way ahead of you!" Cheered Bart.  
Rebecca made it onto the bridge to witness the spectacle.  
Bart willed open the Nirvana's hull plating and lasers darted out of them in a display of awesome proportions.  
The beams curved around and dodged Mejere and Tarak ships, weaved around missiles and flew in the spaces between the Mejere ships and struck pods, Spindles, Cubes, Spike balls, wings, Red Angels, anything handy and converged on the flagship.  
Explosions rippled along the nose of the Flagship as detonations blew along it's surface.  
"Okay, one minute." Shin announced.  
The Tarak wall had re-formed and was firing barrage after barrage into the Harvester's line. Despite the fact that they were flowing out cubes by the hundreds, more and more fell under the combined firepower of the Tarak wall.  
Then the Halo went off.  
A spark ignited from it's surface, and chain-lighting like green energy bolts flew from emitters on the inside of the ring to the center to then explode into one gigantic bolt of green energy.  
The kilometer-long lightning bolt lanced out of the Halo and somehow dodged friendly vessels and struck the Flagship.  
There was a brief pause before the Flagship's insides exploded. The three sides where pods were docked blew out instantaneously, and three seconds later the three parts of the hull blossomed outward in a tremendous explosion.  
Tarak and Mejere recoiled from the devastation, ships suffering damage or destruction as they pulled back and away from the detonation.  
Awe filled the ranks of the humans as they saw the detonation of the flagship.  
"...And it took us a proto-star to destroy one!" Complained Parfait.  
The Halo's two hulls opened up and steam burst out of the sides, capacitors overloaded and power outlets burned to crisps. Sparks and flickers of lighting winked in and out as the Halo's excess energy dissipated.  
Shin, on the Nirvana's nose asked, "Halo, do you need assistance?"  
"We did it..." Laughed the commander, "We did it...evacuating now. Commander, Halo's finished. Did we get it?"  
"Yes," Shin said and looked to his left, "They're in full retreat. You did well."  
"Yes....abandoning ship. Halo's overloaded commander, out."  
Shin relaxed in his cockpit as he looked out at the fleets.  
There was no need for words, as the Human race realized their potential. The enemy was in rout, and all because the two got along and kicked ass.  
  
In the Mejere control complex, Grand-Ma gave a satisfied sigh. This boy was proving to become something of a prophet...  
And on Tarak the report flowed over the screen at Grand-Pa's side. He bowed his head in shame. He was wrong....but there had to be a way to ratify this mistake...  
  
-------   
  
In the aftermath of the battle, the wounded and dead were being treated for. Damaged ships were being scavenged for parts, and destroyed ones scrapped.  
The Ichazuchi and the Mejere Battleship- the Mejere Falcon were reporting 80-93% operational, and the Tarak line had held.  
Reports were just coming in of the main harvester fleet, hanging just outside the system. With them was an 'anomalous energy signature of great power'.  
Everyone was beginning to fear of what was going to happen. From the losses of the last battle, about half the total fighting force of the human race, it didn't look like they were going to win in the face of an enemy that could put out more troops than the grains of sand in a desert....or the debris ringing Tarak and Mejere.  
How did it come to this?  
  
The great fleet as it had been called was now six hours into the aftermath of the battle when Shin was updated on the tactical nets.  
"There has been some minor skirmishing around Tarak. We believe an invasion force was dispatched to the planet, but the Tarak's Fortress guns annihilated their craft in orbit. We're considering evacuating Tarak in case things go sour."  
"Understood." Came the reply from the Combat Information Center aboard the Ichazuchi.  
Shin stared out the window on the Nirvana's galley at the ships amassing outside.  
Others were present in the room too, Dureo seated beside Parfait and having pleasant conversation on another book he was reading- lord of the Rings, and Hibiki was laughing with Dita and Paiway in another part of the room.  
Barnette took a seat beside him and started another conversation while Tag entered the room and looked around.  
Ezra wasn't here...  
Where was she?  
Tag left the Mess hall and started heading forward. He hadn't seen Ezra since the first sign of the harvesters. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't at the bridge, she wasn't anywhere-  
Tag stopped in mid-step.  
No...it couldn't have...  
Was she?  
Tag started walking again, stumbling and collapsing to the ground.   
"No...she couldn't have been there..." Tag rasped, "She couldn't..."  
Tesh walked into the corridor just then and spied Tag, "Hey pal, what's up?"  
"Have you seen Ezra!?" Demanded Tag as he spun and grabbed the younger man by the shoulders.  
"Uh...dude...she's in the garden."  
"Thank you," Sighed Tag and ran off.  
Tesh watched him go and said aloud, "You'd think she was dead on the asteroid by his attitude. Hey, come to think of it, I haven't seen Misty-"  
"There you are!"  
"AIYE!!!"  
Misty giggled as her little psyche pet appeared, "I was wondering where you were. With all the commotion I was so lonely!"  
"AHAHAH!!!!" Laughed Tag in half a cry of panic as he flew down the corridors.  
  
The fleet had come to the dark side of Mejere and was holding there for the moment.  
The darkness was Erie, as vessels had their lights off save a few, Mejere ships refusing to hide their glamour. The newer designs looked like well-lit fish in the night, while others looked like specters waiting for the final blow...and three looked angelic in their pose...  
Shin had been brooding for the past hour now on the bridge again, this time wondering how in the world to defeat that big of a force...  
Barnette strode on to the walk beside him and took his arm.  
He remained looking out at the endless sea of stars beyond, many of them fading from Tarak as it started to pass into Mejere's shadow...  
"Are you all right?" She asked.  
A moment's pause elapsed, before he turned his head, "No."  
"I thought you had this thing all sorted out?"  
"So did I." He answered and sighed, "I wonder what will become of all this...what will happen to all of us after this is over?"  
Barnette shrugged, "Tarak and Mejere will become a combined colony I guess, and then we have to deal with Earth..."  
"Earth...." Sighed Shin, "Maybe that is our first place to go..."  
"What?"  
"After all this has settled I shall have to lead the survivors back to the Mission Station to pay tribute to the 42nd's lost...assuming I will not be joining them."  
"Don't think like that!" She spoke in almost an exclamation, "Or you'll believe it yourself!"  
"But it's probable..."  
"No it's not." She said and spun him, "No. You've lived this far, you've come all this way..."  
"But what if today is my last battle."  
"I promise you," She said as she clasped his hands, "It's not..."  
"Why are you so...adamant?" He asked.  
"Because I....I...."  
Shin blinked in the moment, and then found her reaching on her toes to........  
This was Barnette's first kiss.  
She pulled away, blushing like mad, "Sorry...."  
"It's nothing." He said in gentle tones, and then his mouth curled up into a smile, "You're right. I've been too pessimistic. I'm sorry."  
He took her hand in his as he passed her, "I'll treat you to something."  
"Okay..." She said, still a little reddened.  
Just below them in another level of the garden, Jinn had been also staring out at the stars.  
"Well, what's on your mind?" Gasconge inquired as she found him.  
"Many things." Jinn answered as he let out a breath, "So many things..."  
"Well," She said as she walked up next to him, "I've got time."  
"To start...well...the only thing," He said and looked back up at the stars, "I found out who my Father was. Grand-Pa...I'm a clone..."  
"Does that surprise you?"  
"Huh?"  
Gasconge smirked as she got his attention, "Think about it. You're cool, calm and relaxed. Just like your Grand-Pa right?"  
"...I suppose." Jinn said as he turned to look out at the stars again, "I never thought about it a lot....too busy with other things."  
"So," She said, "Do you want to play some cards or do you want to hang out around here for a while..."  
Jinn sighed and didn't reply.   
Gasconge gave a huff of a laugh before reaching forward and tugging on his arm, "C'mon, we can't get everyone emotional around here."  
Jinn opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead and followed her.  
  
But the Twilight held little mercy.  
As the morning rose on the Grand fleet, word had come that the enemy armada was heading for Mejere.  
And with their entire force.  
Whatever ships had been mustered arrived at the rendezvous location. Shin looked out the window to them all, Tarak Frigates, Mejere vessels, the Massive Mejere Battleship, the Grand Tarak Ichazuchi, and upon thousands of other ships.  
And at their center was the Nirvana. Heart to this system, and the sole cause of why they were here.  
At it's heart was the Pexis Progma.  
Reports were criss-crossing back and forth between the fleet. They were spread out in the event of Particle cannon fire, and Fighters and Vanguards were being deployed.  
  
Within the belly of the Nirvana, pilots were saying their dues, as this may be the last time many of them could touch one another.  
Pilots of the 42nd were saying farewells to their companions, or technicians hugging their piloting Mejere friends a possible last goodbye.  
"Here." Said Kai.  
Jura turned around in her cockpit and looked up to see that Kai had climbed up to her cockpit and was offering her something.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a Cross....I don't know what it's good for, but It's brought me and my squadron mates a lot of luck. I thought you should hold on to it...after all you're the one who needs to keep alive after this...so we can have that baby."  
Jura blinked in a little shock, but then smiled, "Of course..."  
  
Hiro was exchanging glances with Meia.  
"Well," He said, "It's been fun."  
"You've never said that before."  
"Neither have you." He responded and turned to her then looked at the ground, "Listen I....I want to say that...well...Good luck. I mean..."  
"You've lost coherency." She said with a little smirk, "Something on your mind?"  
"Yes....um..." He said and blushing for the first time, "Can I kiss you goodbye?"  
Meia blinked wide-eyed and blushed back, "Well uh...."  
There was a collective silence between the two.  
  
Tag had held Ezra's hand all the way to the launch bay, were she was here to see him off.  
"So," He said as he finished his turn to her and looked into her eyes, "This could be it."  
"Yes..." She said and then looked at a cawing Kahlua, who was reaching for Tag.  
Tag smiled and reached back, letting the baby suck on his finger and letting out a giggle.  
"Please, come back alive," She said in her sighing voice, "For both of us..."  
Her free hand came up to his cheek, and his non-suckled finger over her hand, "For all of us....for you most of all."  
He had to part, saying goodbye before going to his machine.  
  
Tesh was practically climbing out of the girl's arms and stumbled across the deck.  
"Girls I'm sure you'd want a goodbye kiss but I'm just one guy!"  
The small fangirl mob hurried after the teenager as he ran for his Machine, "Ahhh!!!"  
He hopped up the ladder into the cockpit and let out a sigh, "Heh...Well at least-"  
"Hello."  
"AH!!!"  
The Tarak in the room let out a laugh as Misty gave him a full-blown kiss in Tesh's own cockpit.  
Shin arrived on deck with Barnette and watched.  
After it was over he turned to her.  
"Well...this is it..." She said and looked from his chest to his eyes.  
"Yeah..." He said, looking back at his Vanguard and then at her, "Just so you know, it's been....wonderful."  
"Same here..." She blushed and looked at the floor.  
Shin looked away as well, not sure what to say.  
Barnette found the words, "Listen um....when we get out there, I'd like you on my back...okay?"  
Shin's smirk grew, "Like a horse and rider..."  
"No, more like I fly you shoot." She said and then laughed.  
Shin, after a moment's hesitation joined her, before giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then in one motion he headed to the Vanguard, preparing himself for war.  
  
Hibiki looked up around at the commotion about him before shaking his head and starting for his Vanguard.  
"Oh Mr. ALIEN!!!" Called Dita and rammed him.  
"Aah! Dita I-"  
She giggled and then dulled her tone, "Hibiki, when this is over...can you come back to my room?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean....could you? Please? For real this time?"  
Hibiki blinked, still looking into her face.  
"Yeah...sure...." He said without shying or hesitating.  
  
Hiro and Meia still had the silence.  
Then Hiro said, "Listen...I have to go...I..."  
"Hiro...."  
Their eyes looked up the bodies of one another into each other's eyes.  
"Hiro...."  
Hiro had walked up and kissed her without knowing.  
Meia blushed madly under his embrace, but joined in, pressing back passionately.  
As soon as it was there, it was gone, and he was walking away.  
"Hiro...." She said lightly, as a Mejere...  
But she turned warrior again as the task loomed over her greater.  
She turned and headed for the launch bays.  
  
All sections were reporting ready.  
In Engineering, all stations were reporting ready for combat, and the Medical rooms were all set.  
  
"Contact!" Announced Beldevere, "Enemy units closing!"  
Tex announced, "Enemy formations are Cubes and Spindles. This is the first wave."  
"All units Stand by!" Called Magano, "Prepare for barrage!"  
The hull plates on the Nirvana opened to reveal the laser cannons, bristling with raw power and energy.  
Bart narrowed his eyes, "I can take 'em."  
Rebecca came to the bridge and stood aside Magano, exchanging glances before looking up.  
"FIRE!!!" called Bart.  
The lasers, unlike their normal, flashed out in pulses and angled at the targets in a storm of energy.  
Rippling explosions traveled down the first wave, and other ships in the fleet opened fire in groups, Tarak ships drifting up, down, and sideways in formation as they became slow-moving targets.  
The Tarak Behemoth, closest to the enemy, opened fire. Bright yellow energy pulses ripped out into the enemy, stabbing like forks into the formations and igniting many small fires.  
Then the glide cannons came on-line and thousands of yellow dots occupied space in front of the Tarak ship.  
Missile ports craned open and red-tipped nuclear weapons were craned into position.  
  
"Tarak Ichazuchi is preparing two nuclear warheads."  
"Mejere Battle group 6 has engaged the enemy in close combat."  
"Maximum trajectory reached."  
"Second wave incoming."  
Magano looked left and right and then at the hologramatic display of the battle.  
  
Shin, riding Barnette's Machine, pointed in a direction and the forty-second with it's companions rushed further into the fray around the Mejere ship.  
Cubes and the like exploded in mixed firepower as the armada took on any cubes foolish enough to attack.  
The second wave was indeed advancing, Pods and Red Angles with more cubes and Spindles.  
The Main cannons on the Battleship ignited, annihilating a pair of space-areas in the light of a thousand candles.  
Vandread Dita formed and Hibiki called, "Hey guys! Follow me!"  
Shin looked over at the Vanguard and nodded, "All troops follow the Vandread. I hope you know what you're doing."  
"Hehe...you just watch a pro!"  
The Vanguards and Vandread accelerated for one of the Cubes.  
It spotted them and opened fire.  
Flak-like energy bubbles exploded around the formation, one slamming into one of the Mejere Fighters and sending it end-over-end before it was annihilated in a fireball.  
The 42nd dodged, weaving in and out of formation in Harassment tactics.  
The Vanguard had rammed itself against the Pod and shoved it's way in.  
Both lasers angled down and in.  
"Okay...there!"  
The Vanguard fired.  
A mirror complex was hit and the chain-reaction flickered between Cubes, making a net of blue lines connecting the second wave before they all exploded.  
"Wow...." Shin awed as he saw the mass pyrotechnics.  
"Hehe...." Hibiki Laughed, "Nothing to it."  
"Lookout!"  
Hibiki dodged the shot and spun around to see a group of Spindles closing.  
The 42nd, on their Mejere mounts, swerved in and annihilated the column before it could notice and correct itself.  
"Hey thanks!" Cried Hibiki.  
"No problem!" Called Tesh and then noticed, "AH! Third wave guys, and it's not pretty!"  
A Flagship was approaching. Make that two.  
"What? Two flagships?"  
Horse called, "Combat Observation report ma'am, it seems that these ships are smaller ma'am, and they seem to be assault models, not full-flag ships."  
"Clever." Murmured Magano, "I wonder-"  
Lightning flickered along the empty bays where Pods would have resided, and then rattled out into the Human lines.  
Human ships, one after another, blacked out and lost power from a massive EMP burst.  
"AH!" Screamed Shin as his computers winked out.  
Hibiki and Dita each cried out as the computer shorted and popped.  
The Tarak ships shuddered but lost power as crews desperately tried to get them back on-line, especially for the Nuclear launching silos, as live missiles rested in the tubes.  
Mejere ships were only half-affected, with the Battleship remaining 100% operational and returning fire.  
Moments seemed like hours as Harvesters ignored the disabled ships and headed for the operational ships, trying to take them out one at a time.  
  
It was then Magano had noticed that the power was just cut.  
"Engineering! What's going on?"  
On the emergency channels, Parfait called, "I don't know! Whatever happened, somebody just isolated the cuts between the Pexis and the main system! A good thing too, otherwise we'd be dead in the water!"  
"Then who-"  
"I did."  
The entire bridge crew looked up to see Jinn stride in.  
"Jinn..."  
"May I take command?" He asked.  
Magano blinked and looked at him, "Are you sure?"  
"I feel like it....and besides, I think we need some insight..." He trailed off.  
Magano looked from him to Gasconge, who was waiting just behind him and was making a slow nod.  
"Well...okay." She said.  
The Tarak Enigma stepped up to the center station and ordered, "Low-power only. Make them think we're still dead in the water. Bart."  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you ready to light candles?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean aim for as many cubes as you can. I am going to see if I can draw them in."  
Jinn manually ignited the engines and set off a burst.  
Cubes altered their trajectory, Red, blue, and Green all swarming in closer to take a look.  
"Okay...." Jinn whispered and then spoke, "Now."  
The Nirvana's lights came back on and energy pulses annihilated all the gathered Cubes in one stroke.  
Shin looked out the now-returning screen at the Nirvana, which was steering for the two Flagships.  
"Bart, now."  
The Nirvana's death rays came out of the armor and, like thread, spread for their targets.  
They contacted, detonating along the hull and spreading chaos and fire along the hulls of the two unfortunate ships.  
Scarred, they remained operational.  
"Now would be a good time Ichazuchi."  
Two nuclear warheads left the Ichazuchi's launch tubes and headed for the flagships.  
Both detonated on the heads of the ships, taking out the particle cannons and making gigantic holes in the front.  
Jinn tapped another button, "Commander, you have a golden opportunity."  
The Battleship's main guns thundered and hit the Flagships dead-center, detonations in both cracking them in half like firecrackers. Their debris caused detonations in the fourth wave, removing Pods and other medium ships from existence.  
The fleet was just coming back on-line when a call came over the channel.  
"Nirvana," Was the announcement, "This is the Tarak High guard. We have come to assist you."  
"What?" Shin asked and looked up in amazement.  
A horde of Frigates and assorted ships had just arrived from Tarak. Painted on the left side of each was the great Tarak symbol, depicting this armada to be indeed the high Tarak Guard.  
The vessels closed in and opened their gunports. Each of the nozzle barrels head three smaller ones within them, making them each effective gattling guns.  
Shin was wondering what they fired and was answered when the high guard ships opened fire into the incoming Cubes.  
Cubes popped and exploded one by one, forcing the enemy to consider withdrawing.  
By now most of the fleet was back on-line and giving chase to the retreating forces.  
The enemy was pulling back, and growing in the distance was the main enemy fleet.  
Cubes surrounded the one remaining Flag ship like an asteroid field, tiny winking lights signifying an uncountable number of Cubes and forces. At the center of them all was a massive abomination of machinery and metal none which the Nirvana or any of the others have seen before.  
It approached, red lights all over it's hull and blinking lights expanding as tentacles opened up and the two forward hull bricks started to slide apart.  
"What...What is that thing!?" Demanded Tesh.  
Shin shook his head, while Magano murmured, "So here it is...the Trump card..."  
Rebecca swallowed on the bridge. How could they possibly defeat that...that thing? Not even the mighty Mejere forces...and even with the Tarak...  
"Ma'am...massive energy readings...LOOKOUT!!!"  
An enormous red beam shot out from the Nirvana.  
Quick maneuvering and spacing saved several ships, including the Nirvana, but for the unfortunate death awaited them.  
The shot struck right past the Mejere Battleship, eclipsing a wing in red energy. When the beam passed, fire blossomed from higher parts of the wing, as nothing remained that was encompassed by the beam.  
"What hit us!?" Demanded Kai, "Somebody!"  
"Report!" Demanded Shin and looked at the call-in. Good, nobody was gone from the 42nd...yet another stroke of luck, and a quick glance showed the Nirvana intact.  
"Casualties are 48% of the battle fleet...gone..." Said a saddened and dumbfounded Amarone, "The Battleship...reports she's sinking..."  
"My God...." Thor said as he looked out the window at the proud Mejere battleship, struggling to keep two-thirds of it intact.  
A voice rang out on the bridge. It was Jinn's.  
"All forces! Concentrate your fire on the source of that beam! I need every gun and every projectile pointed at that monster!"  
"Sir!" Saluted the Tarak.  
A maelstrom of projectiles flew from the human fleet, striking cubes and pods in unlimited numbers as the Human fury was unleashed.  
A pair of nuclear missiles streaked from the Ichazuchi and detonated inside the Harvester Juggernaut, only removing chunks of enemy vessels from the greater mass.   
Then the Harvesters fired.  
It seemed as if the entire fleet was magically struck, for no one ship escaped being slammed by the counter-attack.  
Shin tumbled in his machine as he lost grip of Barnette. Kai tumbled off Jura, and the Vandread Dita went spinning.  
"MEIA!!!" Screamed Hiro as a bright light encompassed his screens....  
  
Hibiki, in vain, rammed his hands on the controls.  
  
Shin's last thoughts began to sweep through his mind. In space, there was no sound, so he couldn't hear the streaks of light flying past, as well as the Cubes that flowed into the human formation like water.  
But he saw Barnette's Dread take several hits, and his vision began to cloud with white.  
'Lord,' he thought 'is this the end? Will humanity die like this? Will it all come down to nothing but failure? There had to be some other way...Pexis....where is God? I....'  
  
In Engineering, when all seemed lost, the Pexis shifted. Nobody saw it in the increasing glow, but the core moved.  
It's energy, in that instant, reached out into the human fleet like an amethyst mist, reaching out and touching the human space ships in the fleet everywhere.  
In the hours that only spanned a fraction of an eye blink to man, the Pexis gave a gift that would go down as the saving grace of the battle.  
  
When Shin awoke, nothing remained the same.  
He blinked in the white light as he looked over his controls, everything angelic and new somehow...  
He grasped the hilts of the new Vanguard control systems, a holographic tank coming to life right in front of his torso.  
Screens lit up, and weapons systems came on-line.  
He could see his mecha on the display screen.  
Like Hibiki's Vanguard, his had also been re-formed. Smooth lines and blue hull plating now covered his machine, and a fear-inspiring rapid-fire particle cannon sat on the left arm of his machine. The head came down in a triangular wedge, with antenna coming off the neck. New articulation allowed him to turn the head fully, looking more fluid and organic than anything the Tarak could have designed.  
Others had changed as well, and he could tell from looking. Hiro's machine had become smooth and white, with long white and flat wings projecting off the back, with a long rifle of some sort hooked on the left arm.  
Tesh's machine was also changed. It now had a pair of gattling guns beside the mono-eyed head, and what looked like a sward was attached to the back with tri-claws along the right wrist.  
Kai's mecha was now tan, with a long sniper rifle in it's arms and what looked like a high-matter particle beam generator on the back connected to the weapon. With this, it could penetrate anything.  
And Tag's machine was in the same tones as the original Bangatas, with a rounded head and two large thruster packs on it's back. An energy sward had ignited into place on Tag's right arm, and situated at the left elbow was a missile launcher with eight nozzles. On it's left shoulder was a rack containing what he could identify as six battleship penetration rockets.  
Other machines of the 42nd had been altered as well, some drastically, others so unrecognizable they could not be called Vanguards anymore.  
But at last, Shin's mecha had been touched by the Pexis.  
It wasn't just the 42nd. Tarak vessels were now sleek and brown, with four large barrels at their fronts, and large engine boosters at the back of their flat appearance. Their cockpits were also now triangular, giving it the appearance of a real war machine.   
Mejere vessels had now become ornaments in space, with fantastic lights, angelic wings, and contorted and twisted in many new shapes and forms, some looked like water splashes frozen and immortalized in free-floating form in space. Others looked more like fantasy beasts made solid, fantastic birds with six wings and dragons with triangular heads and grinning weapons ports on the wings. The Battleship had also been re-furbished, looking like an eagle with it's head bent down and it's large condor wings spread halfway in-flight.  
The Ichazuchi didn't escape modification either. A nose protruded from the now-destroyed middle binder not unlike the uppermost nose of the Nirvana. It was sleek and with smooth brown hull plating. Missile doors and gun emplacements now gleamed like the Nirvana itself. It was also possible in Shin's mind that it had twice the firepower of before.   
Shin's attention looked down at Barnette's Dread. Like the three before them, these Dreads had also been highly modified. Barnette's now looked sleeker. The long, curving U had become solid in form, and the wings were spread out longer.  
He could also identify some incision points...as if....  
"To all units! What are you standing around for!?" Called Jinn, "We have a war to fight!"  
At once the Humans returned to war, the forty-second regaining their mounts and firing with their new weapons. All except Hiro and Tag, for some reason having lost their rides...  
An assortment of energy beams and particle cannons now joined the fray, also some new and high-grade mass-drivers and Rail guns showing off by long and accurate trails of long blue light arcing into space.   
But then something flashed into being.  
Everyone saw it moving.  
"What'...what's that!?"  
A gigantic white Vandread form had appeared, twice the height of Vandread Dita.  
"Meia?" Hiro asked, as he and Kai had gone without rides.  
A voice answered, "Follow our lead."  
"What's going on!?" Asked Shin.  
"No time," Called Hibiki, "Let's get 'em!!!"  
The 42nd chased the Super Vandread into the enemy lines, killing cubes and Spindles left and right with amassed firepower.  
"Hey!" Called Tesh, "Can we combine!?"  
As if on command, several pilots tried it and half the forty-second combined to form Vanguards.  
"Finally..." Called Kai, missing Jura.  
Tag was too, missing Ezra, but flew to the Super Vandread and grabbed on, same with Kai and Hiro.  
Others combined, and a small swarm of Vandreads had formed.  
Including Shin and Barnette.  
"Well," Shin started as he found Barnette in his lap, "I guess that's why Dita enjoys combining with Hibiki."  
"Are you done enjoying yourself back there? We've got a war to win!"  
"Oh yeah...."  
The newfound Vandreads formed up around the Super Vandread and participated in kicking arse across the space.  
Still, the enemy still had some trump cards to play.  
Red lightning stars flickered around the enemy main flagship before expanding outward explosively in a large sphere of force, shoving back the human forces and blowing them away and out of formation.  
"What hit us!?" Asked Tesh.  
Hiro tapped a button and narrowed his eyes, "A gravity beam. It's a repulse field of some kind-"  
"Here they come!"   
Explosions saturated the front of the human formation as Pods moved in rows and continually barraged the lines.  
Even though the Vandreads were power enough to survive the blasts, it was almost impossible to move in the saturated fire and even more hectic to see.  
But from the deep echoes of space, a long particle beam lanced out and removed a line of Pods in one blow.  
After clearing his eyes Shin blinked, "Who are THEY!?"  
Graceful white starships glided through the formation. Numbering in the hundreds they came, many of them small, white frigates with submarine heads on their midsections. At the middle of them a long, graceful cruiser with a Pexis reactor bulging at it's underside approached.  
Hibiki blinked in amazement, "They...They're the Melanous fleet!"  
"Need some help?" Asked a familiar voice.  
Magano humphed to herself, "I knew he would show up some place."  
Rabat's freighter was approaching the area, and on it's back was the walking arsenal of firepower.  
But more ships arrived, from different sizes, different shapes, and what looked like different races.  
Smooth blue ships contrasted with the hard industrial steel ships with their rotating sections, while crafted ships of what looked like solid armor flew alongside swarms of fighters and machines.  
Reports were coming in from different languages and in different tones along different mediums- however all of them human.  
"Wha- What is this!?"  
"It's a massing of Humanity!" Called Rabat, "Besides, you couldn't throw a party without inviting them too couldn't you?"  
"Yeah...hehe...I guess..." Hibiki said.  
The Melanous ships noses' flickered and hundreds of particle cannons raked the enemy formations in straight lines, firing alongside their graceful Mejere counterparts. The Industrious natives of Star system Kaanar let loose a storm of white-hot projectiles moving at the speed of light- fast enough no shield could stop them. And for the graceful blue ships, space was occupied by a storm of blue lines as their beams, identical to the Nirvana's, criss-crossed through space to hit their targets.  
Guns thundered and harvesters were destroyed left and right.  
"Concentrate your fire on that flagship!" Called Jinn.  
A Vanguard and a Mejere fighter flew past a projection on the flagship, destroying several shield generators.  
Reports crossed the flagship's command nexus as they came in.  
Sir, we've lost our bridge deflection shield!  
Intensify forward firepower, I don't want anything to get through!  
Another pair flew up, but a critical strike blew up the riding Vanguard and sent the Dread spinning.  
INTENSIFY FORWARD FIRE POWER!!!  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the doomed Dread pilot.  
Too late!!! Screamed the AI as it desperately moved away from the command nexus, but the Dread rammed it in the head and the lights flickered across the flagship.  
"That looked kinda familiar..." Thought Tesh aloud.  
Jinn ordered, "NOW!"  
Nuclear missiles and a doomsday's worth of firepower clustered into that one spot, and like it's brothers the flagship bust itself wide open, it's insides bursting like popcorn kernels.  
The fleet was closing in to the enemy formation, the Red flagship was running out of options.  
  
In the Nirvana, one particular person was grunting and groaning as she hulked herself along the empty corridors.  
Unnoticed, she moved for one recently repaired Dread...  
  
"Flight 2, follow me." Commanded Shin.  
Following in behind him, Tesh and Tucker, one of the other Vandread pilots, moved in and started strafing along the red flag ship.   
"Lookout!"  
They all swerved out of the way of a tentacle and fired into a repulse generator. The blister on the hull swelled and exploded, spilling components everywhere.  
The Vanguards pulled up and away, returning fire dealt to them in return.  
  
All the while the flagship had been surviving the massed firepower as it closed in on Mejere.  
Jinn noticed this and announced, "All ships, it is imperative you chase down the Enemy Flagship! It is attempting to enter Mejere's atmosphere! Comm, give me ground control."  
"Sir!" Called Horse and tapped several keys.  
"This is Commander Jinn of the Nirvana to Mejere ground control. The enemy flagship is advancing into Mejere aerospace and we cannot chase it. Are your ground forces ready?"  
"Negative negative!" Replied the operator, "We have no anti-starship ground defenses on Mejere! You are our last hope! Repeat-"  
The transmission ended.  
Horse tried it again and slammed his panel, "No response! They nailed the Ground control center!"  
"Damnit." Cursed Jinn and turned to Magano, "Commander, if you have any opinions, I am more than willing to hear them."  
Magano's now grim face turned up to look at him, "We pray."  
  
"All units! Form up into a flying wedge! The enemy's Particle cannon is facing away from us! All fighters give chase!!" Called Shin.  
Vandreads, Vanguards, Dreads, Melanous scouts, Kaanan Interceptors, Aminiar Sentinels, Vindican Strikes, and the swift Ambien Darts all swarmed in as a great cloud and flew through the atmosphere. Terrainan Mecha blew open their heat shields while Azagard Mecha grasped their parachutes and threw them open.  
Humanity descended after the flag ship which was now entering the upper atmosphere of Mejere...  
  
In the City of Haven, the Capital world of Mejere, all eyes turned skyward as a massive Juggernaut and heralder of the end of the world now became visible.  
Forward armor shattered as the main forward sections were deployed, also swinging out a trio of tentacles- at their tips energy hummed in massive Particle cannon charges.  
But with it came the Human Defense force. Fighters streamed out of the clouds like Rain, and Mecha thundered as they hit the ground and aimed their weapons skyward.  
Cannon fire and Missiles spread out of the sky and streaked into the mothership in a clear sound of the greatest war Mejere has ever seen in it's atmosphere.   
"We need a plan," Voiced Shin as the Vanguard weathered an explosion, "Otherwise we're toast."  
"Well I got one but it's too crazy to work." Said Tesh as he suffered through an explosion, his Mejere pilot asking, "You okay cutie?"  
Tesh ignored this and listened to Shin, "We'll do it. What is it?"  
"Remember the nuke we found in the base?" Asked Tesh, "Why not jam it in there?"  
Shin thought a moment in the cockpit, "You're crazy. Who in their sane mind would do it!?"  
"I would." Answered a crackle-ridden voice.  
  
"Who was that?" Demanded Jinn as the Nirvana also followed many other atmospheric-capable ships to chase down the flagship.  
"Me." Said the voice.   
Horse tapped a panel, "Dread launch cradle. Fighter #12....Pilot is Vaora."  
"Vaora," Rebecca gasped.  
Vaora, injured but alive, tapped some keys as her dread powered up, "I don't give a damn if we die or not, but I'd rather have Mejere still alive then have all it's people turned into bean-bags. Give me the nuke."  
Shin blinked and hit the control, "Are you INSANE!?!"  
Tesh blinked and said, 'Did I forget to point out the person going in there is gonna...well...die?"  
"That was implied." Said Hiro, "But it helps to clarify the details."  
"NO DUH!!" called Kai and ducked his Mecha to avoid being powdered.  
"I don't give a ....... I'm going. Give me the damned thing so I can pulverize the bastard!"  
Magano called, "Vaora, nobody is asking you to risk your life."  
Meia added, "Vaora, you are-"  
"Will you let me do my own thing for once?!" Vaora demanded and hissed, "I'd rather kill myself knowing Mejere is safe. And besides, it's better than living with those men."  
Shin closed his eyes and hung his head, "Vaora, this is the only way. If we remain separate then we die."  
"Look at all the others," He said as more and more humans continued to land, "Look at all these civilizations of men. They've gone so far and done so much because men and women cooperated and made many great things. I still cannot understand why you would recklessly throw your life away to forgo all this! Vaora, as a human being to another please don't do this!"  
"....I..." Vaora rasped and then came back, "I have no choice. Had we been sided together Shin Matsenuga, you would have been a great leader. This is my decision. Give me the warhead."  
Shin blinked, and a silence came over the battlefield.  
  
Jinn closed his eyes, "Authorize use of the warhead."  
Tarak hands flew over the controls, "Authorization for warhead number is 020-11378. Preparations for loading onto Dread number Twelve must commence immediately. Shin, we need clear aerospace."  
"Understood." Replied Shin and commanded, "Listen up! We need to clear the air for a present to deliver! Anyone know where the Cubes are coming from?"  
For the last fifteen minutes, cubes had filled the air from what was assumed to be the mothership. Their assumption was correct, as the tactical information flowed over their screens.  
"Hey! Who's-"  
"Thought I'd lend a hand." Rabat's voice came over as his freighter descended in and down, "Need a little hand?"  
"A little? How big of a hand do you have?" Asked Shin.  
"How about I show you."  
The mecha on the back of Rabat's Transport became a dazzle of flashes and warheads. They spread everywhere destroying anything not guided by human hands.  
As for the mecha of death, a monkey was controlling it who grinned devilishly.  
"Utan wanted some exercise. Anyway, hit this place and no more cubes should come out. If I were you, I'd stick to your crazy plan."  
"Couldn't we do it without loss?" Shin asked as his Vandread hung beside the Super Vandread.  
"There are only some things I can and can't do. Sorry. Good luck!"  
The Freighter peeled up and away, heading out for the atmosphere.  
Shin watched the freighter go and then turned, "Barnette, how about we show these robots what it's like to fight humanity?"  
"Let's do it!" Barnette cheered.  
Shin announced, "Anybody with a weapon, aim for the launch bays and pelt them with every gun you got. Anyone damaged or crippled leave the area Immediately! If you're gonna crash, get out of here or hitch a ride! Anything below us is gonna be dust!"  
The city below was evacuating. Personal belongings and houses were cleaned out in record time as the battle continued to persist above them.  
  
"I'm ready." Announced Vaora. Her Dread had a nuclear warhead sandwiched between the U of her fighter, all primed and ready. With a hit of a switch, it was all over.  
Jinn swallowed. He had estimates of the warhead's potential, but he never got a clear figure. He was positive it would work, but the extent of damage...  
"All right," he started, "Shin, I need a defense net and clear passage to that thing's mouth. After that, you are to get out of there as fast as humanly possible. And....and Pray."  
Shin nodded in his screen, "We've done as much as we can Jinn."  
Then the screen was killed.  
"All hands!" Called Jinn, "Beware of nuclear strike! Targets and co-ordinates pin-pointed!"  
"Launching Dread!" Announced Beldevere.  
The Dread came out of the lower hull of the Nirvana and streaked like a missile. Beside it, Dreads and Vanguards formed up in a defensive sphere as they coated the area in front of them with energy fire and destruction. Remaining cubes or incoming missiles were shot down. Some Dreads and Vanguards without hope tossed themselves into the way of several particle shots to prevent the one carrying the missile to be struck.  
Vaora winced as she piloted he fighter closer and closer to the mouth, "This is it! Go!"  
Her escort peeled off, and the fighter ran unopposed for the exposed central core, crackling in perpetration to mass-produce and mass-launch an invasion fleet.  
She hit the comm., "Shin...Everyone....thank you. I guess....I guess I've been caught to much in the past..."  
Everyone listened as Vaora continued, "Since I guess our day and age of the triumph of women is over...I must salute this age on my death!"  
The Fighter's distance to the enemy closed future and further to zero.  
When it reached fifty meters, she screamed, "FOR MEJERE!!!"  
He scream died as she slammed on the detonation button.  
There was a moment of silence, as miles away they all watched and witnessed the fighter as a dot fly into the aperture.  
Then all screens went white.  
In orbit, a bright flash was seen from beneath the clouds, and on the ground wind and sky crashed as a nuclear explosion greater than the force of any Mejere had ever seen before exploded in a tremendous ball of annihilation.  
The flagship inside, according to the readings after the battle, lasted only for several microseconds, as what apparently destroyed it was something greater than a conventional nuclear warhead. Weather it was a Fusion bomb, Hydrogen Bomb, or some other abstract piece of lost war technology would never be known. The warhead fulfilled it's purpose in annihilating the scourge of humanity.  
Everyone watched, including those precious few on Tarak as they came out of their bunkers and saw the bright spot of light expand on Mejere's Surface.  
In orbit, the fleets watched the ultimate sacrifice as the vessel was eclipsed in the surrounding sphere.  
On the Nirvana, people lowered their hands to see the mushroom cloud begin to rise.  
Rebecca broke down, hitting the ground with her knees and starting to sob. Survivors from the base also had tears come to their eyes, their leader and conrad gone forever.  
Hiro looked out from his Machine at the self-annihilating sphere.  
"You have my respect, Vaora." Hiro said and looked at the ground, "Perhaps...perhaps you were one of us in a way. Lost....."  
Shin breathed a breath and started to sob.  
Barnette did too, hunching over in her cockpit.  
Those Mejere and Tarak started to weep.  
But from that weeping came cries of joy. Tesh, Tag, Kai, and the other survivors of the forty-second started cheering in joyous celebration. The Melanous fleet blinked thrice, realizing that their greatest enemy was now nothing more than ash in the wind. For many other human fleets, it was a miracle. For many others, gratification that a nameless enemy would never reach their shores.   
For Grand-Ma and Grand-Pa, now meeting on the Mejere Battleship, it was a great sigh of relief.  
On the bridge, the two stood side-by side. They had not seen one another in almost an eternity passed. Slowly, Grand-Pa turned to Grand-Ma and bowed his head in shame. She, in return, turned to him and let out an old, crone hand bound with age to come over his hand.  
Their futures were safe now at last. No force could harm them here.  
And their progeny...their progeny had proven themselves in the greatest test.  
Their time had come and gone.  
  
------------------------   
  
And so this is the end. The Climax, and the journey home...is at an end. The harvesters are gone, and the humanity can now look up into the stars to never fear again.  
Stay tuned, epilogue incoming... 


	16. Ch16 Epilogue

Vandread: ARMY  
  
By Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread doesn't belong to me. This is an alternate universe possibility, and all characters belong to me from the 42nd.   
  
------------  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
Epilogue  
  
"....And for the courage and sacrifice of these individuals, we must always remember their names through the ages. Their lives...their dedication...their ultimate sacrifices...have given them the greatest home and throne of all. May their souls rest in piece...and join the afterlife's gates with joy and harmonious song. Our prayer, amen..."  
Those assembled raised their heads. They were all wearing black on the Nirvana, as in it's reflection sat the relic of time and history.  
The Mission Station, home to the forty-second for their dying years, slowly spindled in space and time. The human confederation ships hovered about it, some working repairs on the old station, others staying to watch the ceremony.  
The large engraving in the station, filled with the names of the lost Forty-second, was now joined by other walls. The lists of all the Tarak names that had died sat beside the rows of lost Mejere. Other allies had their names engraved in the station also, turning the station into a memorial for the Battle of Man against the Harvesters.  
Beneath the forty-second's scribble were added more names. One in particular had prominence among the other's. This was Varoa's name, and with the memory log set in the engravings was her own history, and her last moments of the ultimate loss.  
They had all come here to pay their respects a half-year later. With the innovations and renovations of technology, travel and navigation was faster than before, while new technologies and new advancements were being uncovered or co-developed in conjunction with other affiliates of the humans- long lost cousins and brothers in the stars. All of them siblings of a failed race.  
Somewhere out there was Earth. Their home and treasure awaited them- trapped behind a cocoon of metal. Someday they may return to crown Earth as their homeland and free it from it's prison to become green and happy once again.  
But until that day came, The Tarak and Mejere would hold the torch for humanity, leading the way to finding long-lost answers and hidden mysteries as to the origins and causes behind the Harvesters and the hidden remains of a long-ago lost colonization era.  
  
Standing in the party, Shin had on the Tarak Dress uniform. Somewhere Barnette was wearing one as well- with an identical tag to Shin's- signifying them as partners.  
Not long after the defeat of the enemy, many of the Tarak became married to their Mejere companions and friends. Kai, for instance, became Jura's husband and the two were eagerly expecting a child. Hiro and Meia, after much silence, decided to follow suit and they too joined in holy matrimony- as was the ceremony of their new-found religion from the lost station. Tag and Ezra, through much silence, decided also to get married. For Rebecca, she gave in and chose Bart...seeing something in him many of the other Mejere were missing.  
When asked, she remarked, "Well...I think it's his head."  
Little did she know the story behind this, but if anything it would warm her heart to know.  
As for Jinn, he became the husband of Gasconge in the mass-paring, but with their coupling was something greater.  
"take this," Grand-Pa had said.  
Jinn took it, and opened his palm. The key to Tarak was in his hand.  
"I want you to have it," Grand-Pa said, "You are, after all, in some ways my son. What you did that day made my proud...proud to have trusted you and your honorable leader, for which many of us had so much doubt."  
"And this," Said Grand-Ma, "Is to you Gasconge. I do not see why you would have such need of it, but seeing that Grand-Pa has crowned his genetic offspring, you should be the one to have it...begin his mate."  
Gasconge closed her hand around the key and smirked, "I'll find a use for it."  
But for Hibiki it was another story.  
After some hushed words and silent conversation he returned to the party.  
"Hey man!" Called Tesh and thumped Hibiki on the back, "What's up? Why'd ya talk to the old people?"  
"...I'm their son..."  
"What?" Asked Tesh in a flat tone.  
"Hehe...I cant' believe it..."  
"Believe what?" Asked Jinn as he cruised over with Gasconge on his arm.  
"Hehe...Grand-Pa and Grand-Ma...they're my...mom and...dad...." Replied a very dazed Hibiki.  
"Didn't you know?" asked Jinn, "actually come to think of it I just found out today too. Well, at least your higher on the Totem pole than Shin or myself. Feel lucky guy, you could be in position for King of the Mejere system...and over Tarak too.""Gasconge smirked, "How about you and I convince the people in the kitchen to get us a root beer float?"  
"Would I say no?"  
As the pair walked away Hibiki laughed and fainted again.  
"Oh man! Well...not my problem." Smirked Tesh as he started walking away.  
"Hey there you are!"  
"AHHH!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" Screamed Tesh as he ran from a rather well-dressed Misty and her psyche pet.  
"Mr. Alien!!" Called Dita and spotted him on the floor, "Oh there you are! Tee hee...you're easier to drag to my room now! This way!" She chimed and dragged Hibiki through the hallways.  
Dureo stood with a wineglass in hand and listened idly to the background noise.  
"There you are!" Called Parfait as she walked over to him, "I've been looking all over for you. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well," Coughed Dureo, "I wanted to ask you...if you would undergo the marriage ceremony with me."  
"What?" Blushed Parfait and looked away as she reddened, "Well I don't know...."  
Paiway scowled, "Meh. Men. Meanwhile, the brave and courageous Nurse Paiway continues on carrying Mejere's tradition-"  
"It is just me or are there more couples in the room?" Asked Pyoro as he lazily drifted among the crowds, "Ah...so much romance, love in the air...hey! PYORO-2!!!!"  
  
"So you mean it then." Asked Magano.  
The Darkened command room was put on hold while the ceremony went on. The guard ships made sure no enemy force would approach from nowhere, while Magano had privacy to receive the call.  
"Yes," Grand-Ma was saying, "We're entrusting you in their care."  
"We hope this will not put any trouble on you." Grand-Pa replied.  
Magano leaned on her cane, "Of course not. You and the others have a wonderful time by yourselves okay?"  
"We will." Said Grand-Ma, "Take care, sister..."  
The transmission closed, and the cruiser on loan from the Melaneous fleet's engines ignited. With it was the survivors of the first generation- those tired and untainted...and finally free of the hatred that separated them for so long. Now, freedom among the stars to go wherever they wished.  
Magano wished them the best of luck.  
  
In a room, Hibiki watched his Grandpa go.  
"I'll miss you Grandpa..." Sighed Hibiki.  
Dita, behind him, looked on after the ship and said, "Yeah...all the grandparents are going away for a long time..."  
"I guess..." Hibiki said and sat down, "You know...come to think of it...I feel a lot older now. After all that, I feel...I dunno...old."  
"Cheer up Mister alien," Cooed Dita as she came up next to Hibiki, "We have the rest of our lives together now...nothing can separate us anymore."  
"Yeah....yeah I know." Hibiki replied and looked out at the stars, "It's just...I don't know what to do now. It's like...there's no war to fight, and our enemy...."  
A giggle stopped him from saying anymore and he looked at Dita, "Why are you giggling?"  
"Because," She said and moved her face forward, "I love you."  
Hibiki blinked and found Dita kissing him. At first he resisted, but then...it was something new...  
He returned her kiss in her darkened room, fulfilling one of many promises.  
  
"Vaora wasn't such a bad person," Hiro was saying.  
Meia was hugging her knees in her room and looking out at him. Her head ornament was resting on the dresser.  
Hiro in turn was looking out at the window. The two of them wandered off as the festivities started to quell, residing instead in Meia's room.  
Hiro let out a breath, "Maybe I've misjudged many people..."  
"Not necessarily," Meia said, "Vaora was a difficult person. She didn't like you until the end....at least she was willing to go through with it."  
"For Mejere's victory..." Hiro said in his stand by the window as he closed his mouth, "But her actions have saved everyone." He let out a breath and his head's incline drooped, "And she joins the others of the 42nd who never came home..."  
  
Tag and Ezra returned to their room after the celebration of their victory ended. Under his arm were a pair of data sets, recently found- and left behind by the 42nd. He was happy to have found them, after all they may have the colonization charts within them. Ezra placed Kahlua in the crib and stared over her. Tag looked up, set his data sets on the dresser and joined her at the crib, smiling and placing his hand over Ezra's. For him...for them both, it was a dream come true.  
  
Elsewhere in the medical room, Dureo rubbed his chin, "Hmm...."  
"What is it doc?"  
"Well...I'm not certain but from these readings it appears Jura is indeed pregnant."  
"Really!?" Piped up Jura and grabbed Kai in a bear hug, "We' did it!!!"  
"Yea...yeah....AH!!! Don't suffocate...me....ugh!"  
She released Kai to drop to the floor and clasped her hands, "At last a child of my own..."  
She turned at Kai's grumbling and bend down to take his hand, "But then again...how can I raise a kid without a husband?"  
Kai looked up at her, smiled and blinked and then hauled himself up.  
"So," He asked as he came to a stand, "What is it doctor? A Tarak or Mejere?"  
"You mean a boy or a girl. I don't know..." Dureo replied when he looked over the display, "I can't be certain. I will give you a definite response when I come back from leave."  
"Leave Doc?" Asked Kai, "Where you going?"  
"Vacation." Answered Dureo as he tapped several keys.  
"Where?" Jura asked.  
"With who?" Added Tag.  
Parfait appeared at the door, "There you are doc! You ready to go?"  
"Almost." Dureo answered as he turned around to a recently-entering Paiway, "Ah Paiway, I want you to be doctor in our absence."  
"Me?" She squeaked.  
"Here." Dureo answered and handed her the clipboard, "You're in charge."  
As Dureo turned to go, Kai asked, "Wait a minute...can't you think about this? You're leaving us in Paiway's hands!"  
"...Yes, I know." Answered Dureo with a smirk, "Farewell."  
The couple watched Dureo and Parfait disappear from the doorframe, and then turned back to look at a smirking Paiway.  
"Somehow I think the Nirvana's going to get a little bit interesting in the next couple days..."  
  
In the final hours the Nirvana remained stationed beside the Mission station, Shin looked out at the abandoned post through the window of his cabin in the Nirvana.  
After the battle many ships were refitted or repaired- either through the Pexis use or through human hands. The Nirvana was one of the first to receive an overhaul. Not that it needed it, but many old and damaged sections needed repair and re-work. The last few months alone was dedicated to mapping the decks and making new floor plans of the battleship. (An interesting note, comparing the 'New' Nirvana's floor plans to those of the old Ichazuchi, leading to new discoveries of hidden passageways and such). There were still portions of the ship remained intact and untouched, their secrets remaining in the Nirvana until the curious or the desperate went to find them. Still, along with the modifications, many of the upper-level and spine cabins were repaired and freed. This gave the forty-second a new slew of rooms to choose from.   
Shin, having seniority, chose the largest cabin available and was good enough to get a window looking to port. Others either moved in or moved to their companion's rooms, finding comfort there instead.  
"Last-minute goodbye?" Asked Barnette as she walked up beside him. Instead of the skimpy outfit she had first worn, she was now in some earth-made sweatpants and long-sleeve T-shirt. Because it was close to the usual end-of-watch, the two would be bedding in sometime soon.  
"Yeah..." Said Shin as he overlooked the tattered station and let out a breath, "I should visit this place again. So little has changed since when we left it so long ago...and yet it's all so familiar....Sometimes...I can hear the ones who died here laughing in joy with us...I thought I heard some in the party."  
Barnette stood beside him to look out at the station and sighed, "I hope the people who were on the asteroid can rest in piece too...."  
Shin's eyelids drooped and a smile crossed his face, "They might not like being put so close to the 42nd...but I think they would be honored to be among heroes. We are heroes...after all...the forty-two...hehe, that survived. Ironic, that only forty two of so many...."  
Silence fell from both of them as they looked out at the station.  
"I remember the first day we met," Said Shin as he blinked, "You protesting that we came aboard. How did it all come to this?"  
Barnette let out a sigh. She didn't quite know either...and never could have known until she adopted Shin.  
"Let's get to bed," She said as she grasped his arm, "It's getting late..."  
Shin took another glance out at the station, "Yeah...coming..."  
He hit a window control and it darkened, leaving only shadows in the unlit room to find themselves.  
The Nirvana's engines ignited, and the Mejere/Tarak fleet once again started for home, leaving behind so many memories again....  
Docked aside the station was the destroyed No-Dachi, still a wreak and remains from almost a year gone past. But joining it was another vessel- a Mejere one...identical to the old Mejere pirate ship.  
Stenciled on it's name was 'NIRVANA', a memory to the ship now heading back home.  
  
And with the end of the So-called Harvest era a new dawn came to Humanity. They had prospered in what was called the first Era, and the Starlit era when they reached the heavens. Then came the Colonization era, and their expansion grew too far beyond their reach. With this day came the end of the Harvest Era, marked by the terror and fear started ever since the harvesters left Earth...and ending the day their last flagship with it's great red Pexis was incinerated by sacrifice.  
Staring in the face of humanity would be the era called the Rebuilding Era, where humanity would once again find it's footing in the universe and struggle to return to a state before the harvester's hand tainted the dream of a human empire. This task would be upheld by the Mejere and Tarak- the first and only group of humans to topple and destroy the Harvesters for good despite being separate. But Shin's words, now after the battle, came true. With the combination of man and woman came great things, and standing in testimony to that thought was the destruction of the greatest threat to man: a monster of it's own making.  
What now lie ahead of the Tarak and Mejere and their forty-second...along with the last Pexis Reactor of the universe, stood the challenge of locating and securing the ancient relics and derelicts of the abandoned Colonization Era and of the Era before that. Their treasures are untold technology and wonder...since lost in the madness of the harvest. Now free, these treasures remained hidden. The Task bestowed on the Nirvana now is to find and free the last key to winning back humanity- Earth itself.  
For the 42nd and beyond, there was much work yet to be done.  
  
THE END  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
?  
  
  
And so this ends Vandread: Army. The legacy and change brought by the last visage of the creative minds of the Tarak has shown it's worth and promise. Though this does not follow the letter and word of Vandread, I feel that I have gone some way to define more of it's history. As a Fan fiction writer, I like to expand on worlds already made and ask such questions like, 'What did happen' or 'why is it this particular way.' In this fiction a stage has been set to explore the long-forgotten past of humanity, and to show the extent of damage caused by the Earth-bound humans and possibly reveal the truths and forgotten words of the Colonization Era.  
I hope you have all enjoyed reading this fiction as much as I had creating it and seeing if it would fly. I appreciate all the constructive comments and reviews, and I hope that you all can produce such works as great as this one was (If not greater)  
  
For anyone curious, this entire work is 163 pages long, 2,964 Paragraphs, 408727 Characters (With spaces) and took a total of 1681 minutes of reviewing, at revision 68. Technically this is Vandread army 2, as this is a re-write from a failed start, that started on Dec 2nd, 2002. It ended Wednesday Jan 29, 2003.  
  
Once again thank you for reading my fic, and don't trip and fall on the way to clicking the back button ;) 


End file.
